These Foolish Games
by Artemis1082
Summary: Princess MarieLouise & her maid, Rain, switch spots when they go to visit a prince. What happens when they fall in love with men guess who! and it suddenly becomes more than a foolish game?
1. The Game Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own G Gundam or any of its characters  
  
A.N.: hey! This is my first G Gundam fic, so just give me a try, please? Just for you before you begin to read, it takes place in a medieval setting, so there are no actual gundams, but the characters are all here!!! And there are fictional countries, just in case you sit there wondering why you don't remember that one from geography class. Please review and let me know if you like it or not, if anything needs to be changed, etc.!!  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
THESE FOOLISH GAMES: Chapter 1  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
IN MERSENIA (this is one of those fictional countries I was talking about...)  
  
"Please, Rain! Please say you'll do it!"  
  
Rain rolled her aquamarine eyes and turned away from the youthful blonde at her side, begging her. She ran a hand through her cinnamon brown hair before she spoke.  
  
"Marie-Louise, why on earth would you want me to do this?"  
  
"I don't want to have to face any more of my father's suitors! They're all the same! Stuck-up, arrogant snobs that only have half a brain in their thick, conceited heads. And from what I hear, this prince isn't any different. Please say you'll do it! It will be so much fun, don't you think? You can be princess for a while, wear fine dresses and eat rich foods, have a wonderful time aside from facing the prince, but you can avoid him; and I can have some freedom! Even if we don't switch places, you will still have to go with me as my companion, so why not have some fun? If we play our cards just right, no one will notice!"  
  
"I will not be an accomplice in this childish act of mutiny! You don't understand the consequences! If anyone ever found out, we would both be punished. Your father would probably discharge me immediately and I would never see you again! What am I supposed to do with myself then?"  
  
"Oh, Rain. You know my father better than that! You've grown up as family with me! You've been my handmaid since I was born. We've know each other so long that we're practically sisters. Even my father considers you as another daughter. He would never do anything that extreme to you!"  
  
"I still say no. I-"  
  
"Listen, Rain. We've been cooped up in this stuffy castle our entire lives! This is the first time we get to leave Mersenia! Our first chance at a real adventure! Don't you want to make it something memorable and worthwhile?"  
  
"Even if I agreed, there is no way I could ever pass myself off as you! I don't even remotely look like you! Won't they be able to tell? And furthermore, I don't have the breeding that you do! I couldn't pull it off for more than ten minutes before they would see right through me." She shook her head emphatically. "No. This would not work."  
  
Marie-Louise stomped her foot and grunted in a very unladylike manner.  
  
"No one in Sauvilla has ever seen me before. The only major, noticeable difference is in our hair color, but father always insisted that I wear it in a bonnet or cover it with a veil whenever we were to go out to prevent my hair from getting messed up. Only you and some of my close friends have seen me with my hair down. I've never been allowed to attend dances and other social gatherings since I've only recently come of age to be able to do so, so it's not like many people know me personally. And as far as breeding goes, well, we have a short while until the trip and I can give you some pointers on certain things like dancing, riding, and eating. And you, in turn, can teach me. It will be so simple! So why don't you say yes?"  
  
Tentatively, Rain sighed and fiddled with the chain of the only valuable she owned, a silver moon pendant with a sapphire raindrop containing the initials 'R.M.'. She nodded her head, conceding to Marie-Louise's proposition. "All right. But only because I can't fight your unyielding onslaught of pleas."  
  
Marie-Louise jumped up and laughed in delight, elated by Rain's decision. "Oh, we're going to have the best time ever! I just have to contact my friends who might be at the parties to warn them. Oh, Rain! This will be a trip we will never forget!"  
  
Rain smiled as she was hugged by Marie-Louise, the blonde's enthusiasm contagious. "Now you have me excited. Maybe this is just what we need. A break from our mundane lives. Something new and foreign."  
  
"Right! Now let's get started. We really don't have much time until we leave. We are going to need every second to make it perfect."  
  
With that, she dragged Rain off to change into their riding outfits and then off to the stables where they would begin Rain's first riding lesson.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
IN SAUVILLA  
  
"What do you mean? Princess Marie-Louise is coming HERE? To be courted by ME? Forgive my lapse of memory, father, but I don't remember asking to meet her."  
  
The king sighed, looking at his irritated young son. "Princess Marie- Louise is just what we need to join our two kingdoms together. It will increase trade relations and boost our economy as well as many other benefits."  
  
"You speak like this is a business contract! Sign your name at the bottom with a quick, indifferent swipe and move on to the next. Is that all you care about? What about me? What about what I want?"  
  
"Don't be selfish! You are a prince and you must think and act for your people, not for your personal concerns. You were born into this position and with that come certain responsibilities."  
  
The prince clenched his hands into fists, clearly annoyed. "Well, why me? Why not Kyoji? He is the first-born after all. He should be the first to marry."  
  
"Mersenia's king specifically asked for you since you are closer to his daughter in age. I agreed to this since you have shown no favor towards any of the young ladies I have presented to you. At least Kyoji has courted some women and has options while you have none. And you know your mother loved Mersenia. She would have wanted Mersenia and Sauvilla to join together. At least give the princess half a chance, Domon."  
  
Domon snorted and left the room angrily, the heels of his boots echoing irately in the halls. He was quickly followed by his best friend, George. "Why should I care about the Mersenian princess? She's just going to be like all the others, some giggling, dense, and spoiled little girl."  
  
George, the ever moral and chivalrous knight, turned to reprimand Domon for his insulting language. "You should be proud to fulfill your duty as prince. A marriage to unite two prosperous countries will greatly help both nations. You will be regarded with high esteem, and honor your family. Besides, you shouldn't make such derogatory comments towards someone you haven't even met. You never know. This one could be different."  
  
"I don't want to discuss this stupid princess anymore. She's already getting on my nerves. Let's go visit Argo. He should be back at his castle today."  
  
He grabbed his red cape and headed to the stables. George sighed as he pulled on his own blue one. //He's so incorrigible. I wonder if he'll ever meet a woman to love.//  
  
Domon and George mounted their horses, riding swiftly through the fields of emerald green grass towards the border between Sauvilla and Mersenia where Argo's castle was located.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Rain smoothed her riding habit as she prepared to mount the placid gray horse in front of her. She was going to wear her usual gray one, but Marie- Louise had insisted that she get used to wearing her clothing since her gowns were more elaborate and more complicated than Rain's simple ones. The habit she wore was a rich shade of teal made of sturdier material than others so that it would not tear as easily while riding. The lining of the dress and her belt hanging on her waist shimmered gold in the bright sunlight.  
  
"Don't worry, sis. It's easy once you get on there."  
  
Rain turned to look at Sai Sici, her friend who was also the stable boy. He was about sixteen or maybe even seventeen years old with a streak of boyish curiosity and always getting in trouble for something. Everyone knew he had it bad for the cute scullery maid, Cecil. Rain looked after him and she knew he could be trusted. He had agreed to help them in their scheme.  
  
Rain swallowed nervously and placed a foot in the stirrup, lifting herself up onto the horse. She settled into side-saddle position with the help of Marie-Louise's pointers.  
  
"Okay. So what do I do now?"  
  
"Give him a tap with your reins."  
  
Rain tapped the horse. He didn't move. She tried again, harder. Nothing.  
  
"Here, let me try..." Sai Sici walked over towards Rain and smacked her horse on the rump, yelling as he did so. The docile horse, shocked out of its dream-like state, reared up. Rain screamed as she quickly swung out of side saddle position with a leg on each side of the horse and clung desperately, her eyes closed, to the horse's mane as it bolted off.  
  
"Sai! What have you done?" Marie-Louise shouted as they both quickly mounted their own horses and followed after her.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Domon! George! Hey, how are you?"  
  
"Chibodee? Chibodee Crockett? What are you doing here?" asked Domon.  
  
"Hey, is that anyway to greet an old friend? I decided to come and visit you here in Sauvilla. Argo offered to let me stay at his castle for a while."  
  
Chibodee was the hedonistic Prince of Damosis, the country neighboring both Mersenia and Sauvilla. He was almost a perfect opposite of George in that he enjoyed women, drinking, and basically anything related to pleasure. Although he could be pompous and immoral at times, he was a strong fighter and loyal to those close to him. He visited Sauvilla every once in a while and knew Argo, George, and Domon well.  
  
They were interrupted when the stoic Argo arrived. "Hello Domon, George."  
  
"Hello Argo. Care to join us for a ride today?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Argo and Chibodee mounted their own horses and the four men took off at a leisurely walk.  
  
Chibodee initiated conversation easily. "So, Domon, what's this I hear about a Princess Marie-Louise that's visiting? Truth be told, she's the real reason I'm down here."  
  
George looked at him in disgust. "Have you no honor?"  
  
"Hey, the code of chivalry is for you knights. I don't ever remember taking it."  
  
Before George could retaliate, a scream was heard. They turned their heads as they saw a woman on a run away horse pass right by them, heading for a stone wall.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Rain's grip began to loosen as she struggled to hold on and regain her composure. She gently opened one eye, then the other and looked ahead at the wall in front of them. She had no time to prepare herself for the jump and as the horse left the ground, she felt herself fall, awaiting her deadly fate.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
A.N.: Let me know what you think, k? REVIEW!!! PLEASE!!! It just takes 5 seconds! And if you have any advice, that would be most helpful. I would love to hear from you!!  
  
~Raye 


	2. The Prince Charmings

Disclaimer: I do not own G Gundam or any of its characters  
  
A.N.: hello again!! Wow! I really didn't expect to get so many great reviews! Thank you so much! ::blush:: I'm quite flattered...so please keep it up! I would love to keep getting feedback from you guys!  
  
To answer some people's comments and/or questions:  
  
- Yes, this is going to be a Rain/Domon fic because they are my absolute favorite anime couple ever! ^__^  
  
- Yes, this is also going to be a George/Marie-Louise fic because I also love this couple!!  
  
- If you would like me to, I will include dragons and sword fights, etc. because I agree, it wouldn't be a true medieval tale without these components!  
  
And thank you once again to everyone who reviewed!! You guys really make my day!! Every single one of you, seriously! So thank you, and I hope you come back to review more!  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
THESE FOOLISH GAMES: Chapter 2  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
IN SAUVILLA (at the border by Mersenia...remember, Argo's castle?)  
  
Rain felt the pain rush throughout her body as her ankle slammed into the cold, unbending stone wall. She yelped aloud and her body fell to the ground with a hard thud. She lay in the tall grass, stunned from the wind being knocked out of her body and unable to move. Struggling for breath, she attempted to push her chest up off the ground, but she quickly collapsed helplessly.  
  
Suddenly she heard hoof beats and felt strong hands lift her up and carry her. She looked up into a pair of dashing brown eyes and a well-sculpted face framed by dark, unruly tresses. Her 'prince charming' stared back at her intently and she eventually broke their stare as she turned to a voice that was speaking to her.  
  
"Mademoiselle? Are you alright? Can you hear me? Mademoiselle?"  
  
She looked at the speaker, a young man with bright orange hair and lovely violet eyes wearing a blue cape. Rain slowly began to comprehend what was happening. Gazing around at her unfamiliar surroundings, she concluded that she must have left Mersenia and traveled into anther country.  
  
"Ye...Yes. I am quite fine."  
  
She felt the soft fingertips of her handsome rescuer brush back some hair from her face and she suddenly realized how she must look. She blushed madly out of embarrassment, taking in her appearance. Her hair that had been pulled back conservatively while riding now fell freely about her face, the untamed waves flowing gracefully over her shoulders. She made a sad attempt at smoothing them back, but they were stubborn and refused. Glancing down at her dress, she nearly died of shock. Marie-Louise's beautiful gown was splattered with mud and grass stains. And what was that at the bottom? It was something of a peculiar hue, but her vision was still adjusting and she couldn't figure out just what it was.  
  
Another man stepped forward, holding the reins of her runaway horse. His blue and pink hair startled her almost as much as his bold manner as he clasped one of her frail and shaking hands in his own strong ones.  
  
"Why hello, fair lady. Where have you been my whole life?" He brazenly kissed the knuckles of her hand just before he was pushed away by the man wearing the blue cloak.  
  
"Chibodee!" He scolded in a joking manner. "Poor girl...I apologize for the impudence of my comrade. My name is George de Sand, this rogue is Chibodee Crockett, the man over there is Argo Gulski and he," he said, pausing to gesture to the man in the red cloak holding her, "is Domon Kasshu."  
  
The fourth figure confronted her, a tall, large man wearing a small, ever so slight, smirk on his face. "Domon, would you like to put her down now?"  
  
Rain blushed again as she realized the handsome man with dark hair and dark eyes was still staring at her and had not set her down. She delighted in the feeling of his strong arms wrapped intimately around her body, pulling her tightly to his own. She shivered in pleasure, but reproached herself about having such thoughts and furthermore, enjoying them.  
  
Domon finally set her upon the wall. She gently scooted off to get back on her horse somehow and return to Mersenia. However, no sooner had her feet touched the ground that she felt agonizing pain shoot up her entire left leg and she crumbled up, falling once again.  
  
Domon's reflexes acted quickly and his hands shot out, catching her before she hit the ground. Rain moaned slightly from the throbing in her ankle. It was then that Domon noticed the hem of her dress.  
  
"Blood! You're bleeding." He set her on the wall and was about to lift her skirts to examine her leg when she pulled away and smacked his face forcefully. Domon's jaw dropped, forming a small "o" shape in surprise.  
  
"Just what do you think you are doing?!" She attempted to move off the wall, away from him, but landed on her ankle again and winced, doubling over in pain.  
  
"Well, I was only trying to be of assistance. I'm sorry if you find that offensive that I would be concerned about your health." His speech was thickly lined with sarcasm as his eyes flashed dangerously.  
  
Rain's anger grew with the increasing pain. She couldn't believe she had just momentarily found this impudent man attractive! She snapped back at him, matching his caustic tone. "I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, thank you kindly, but I shall now be on my way."  
  
She managed to limp towards her horse and was trying to figure out how she was going to get back to Mersenia when George interrupted her thoughts once again.  
  
"My lady, since you are clearly in no condition to return alone, please at least allow us to escort you back."  
  
Rain looked kindly at George, her features softening in spite of her discomfort and she found herself unable to reject the sincere kindness of the knight, so simply nodded in agreement.  
  
When she refused to further elaborate, Chibodee questioned her. "My lady, would you please tell us your name and from whence you come?"  
  
She remained silent, unsure how to answer. //Who am I now? Rain or Princess Marie-Louise? What if I meet these people later on and I give them the name Rain? Then they will wonder why I have two names and the whole thing will fall apart. But if I say I am Marie-Louise, they might recognize the name of the princess and there's no telling how they would react to that...// Rain continued to let her mind drift, trying to come up with an answer. Thankfully, she was saved by the entrance of Marie-Louise and Sai Sici.  
  
"Sis! Sis, are you all right? We almost lost you! Man that horse took off! Who would have thought the old mare had it in her still? It's a good thing I know you so well, otherwise you could have me punished!" He laughed a little nervously as he dismounted with Marie-Louise, then stopped when he took in the presence of the other men. "Um...Hello..."  
  
Rain smiled widely as she saw her friends arrive. "Sai, these young men helped rescue me. May I introduce George de Sand, Chibodee Crockett, Argo Gulski, and Domon Kasshu." She spoke the last name just sharp and scathing enough to make George and Chibodee grin in amusement.  
  
Marie-Louise stepped forward and embraced Rain. "Oh, I'm so relieved that you're all right!" She turned to face the group of men. "Thank you so very much for your assistance."  
  
Those enchanting violet eyes took in her elegant appearance silently and responded. "It was nothing, mademoiselle."  
  
Marie-Louise turned to look at him. George de Sand was quite handsome with that vivid splash of hair. He was a truly noble gentleman, she could already tell just by looking at him. And his eyes, such a remarkable shade of violet. They made her melt inside just by looking at them. She quietly shook her mind from such thoughts. //What am I thinking?! A princess, born and raised to be a lady! Having daydreams about some unknown man! How ridiculous!//  
  
"Yes, well, we had better return to Mersenia before sundown." Marie-Louise returned to mount her horse, followed by Sai Sici.  
  
"Um...Sai, would you mind helping me onto my horse? I injured my ankle." Rain stated guiltily.  
  
"What?! Let me have a quick look at it." Marie-Louise turned Rain so as to block the men from seeing her leg. It would be quite scandalous if they were to see anything above her ankle. She examined the damage. A large cut ran from below the ankle up her calf. It was long, but not too deep and the scarlet blood that stained her stocking made it appear worse. She ripped some of her underskirts and wrapped the cloth around the wound in a makeshift position.  
  
"That should hold until we return home."  
  
"If you would allow me..." Chibodee's laughing green eyes met Rain's own as he asked for her permission before stooping down to pick her up and setting her back upon her horse. He spoke to her in a low voice so as to avoid Domon from overhearing. "Don't think too much of Domon's attitude. He's that way with everyone."  
  
She smiled back at him. Underneath that insolent manner, he really was a considerate person. "Thank you."  
  
George helped Marie-Louise onto her horse as Sai took the reins and led Rain's horse back to Mersenia.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
The four men mounted their own horses after watching their new acquaintances depart towards Mersenia.  
  
"Domon, I'll never forget that shocked expression on your face when she slapped you! What a charmer! You have such a way with winning over the ladies!" Chibodee burst out laughing.  
  
George smiled. "At least he'll never have to face her again. I only hope he fares better with Princess Marie-Louise."  
  
Domon grunted, clearly still irritated. "Don't remind me, George. She's supposed to arrive in only two days." He paused, looking up at the sky. "We better be getting back home." He and George briefly said their goodbyes and then he galloped off angrily. //She's the most ungrateful little brat ever! She must have thought I was some filthy highwayman that was lusting after her. Imagine! Me! The future king of Sauvilla! And I wasn't even remotely attracted to her! Was I? No, of course not! She's just like all the others. And it doesn't even matter if I thought she was pretty! I'll never see her again anyway, so that's the end of that! But she had these eyes...NO! They were just ordinary, commonplace, sapphire- blue eyes. Just like the ocean, sparkling like diamonds. Full of compassion and love, yet hidden strength and passion.//  
  
George watched as Domon shook his head furiously. George grinned to himself. He knew what Domon was thinking of. Or rather, who. George's thoughts drifted to his own fair maiden with hair of sunshine gold. They slowed down as they entered the walls of the kingdom and walked contentedly back towards the palace as the radiant sun spread it vibrant rays over the hills. They paused as they dismounted and glanced back at Mersenia, a land that held their destinies. They were fated to meet again.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
A.N.: Okay! So now that I've worked so hard on this chapter, you're going to spare me a couple of seconds out of your precious lives and leave me a review OR ELSE!! or...or...i'll do something...really bad...like...NOT WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER!! ::evil laughter:: ::chokes:: ahem...so that's it, let me know what you think, k?! I love my reviewers!  
  
~Raye 


	3. Filthy Rats and Their Queen

Disclaimer: I do not own G Gundam or any of its characters  
  
A.N.: Bonjour! I'm back again!! With the next chapter! ::bows gracefully:: It's a nice, long chapter for all my generous reviewers!!  
  
THANK YOU SO MUCH TO MY AWESOME REVIEWERS!!! You guys totally make my day! ^_^ just keep reviewing! And I would like to specially thank chapter two reviewers such as: Annie Rini Romanov, Fionarox, Sketchess, CrescentFighter, RedLion, Evil Irish Eyes, Zephor, Kitty Luver, Posypanco, Lina567, Miss Queen of the World, and Lil Washu!  
  
WARNING! Allenby bashing!! I hate her...so if you don't agree, too bad because you're not going to change my mind. This is your notice right now, so don't flame me when you review...note the large 'WARNING!' sign I included...Sorry if that sounds a little harsh. ::guiltily smiles and shrugs shoulders:: I just wanted to make a point...but on a lighter note, let's get this story started!!  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
THESE FOOLISH GAMES: Chapter 3  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
IN SAUVILLA  
  
A young woman strode down the dark hallway of the extensive Kasshu family castle, dimly lit by the torches that were burning low, soon to be taken over by the ever-rising sun. She wore a low cut gown, revealing far too much cleavage than was proper, but she didn't care. It was ornately designed, a deep shade of blood red; so dark it was almost black. The details were of rich ebony beads, lined with matching lace imported from Shalie, a country well-know for its expensive and intricate cloth and laces. It had cost a fortune, one that could have easily fed all her serfs for years, but who cared about servants when they were only filthy rats and she was queen.  
  
Well, not quite, but close enough to being one. She was, after all, a duchess: a woman of high nobility only slightly below the prince in rank. Her position gave her the liberty to do as she pleased, and it gave her just the right amount of backing to marry the prince. Everything was perfectly arranged.  
  
She let out a wicked laugh. Power, money, not to mention her drop-dead- gorgeous husband that she would rope in. Now all she had to do was win him over into asking her to be his bride. That was her task, and it would be an easy one due to the lack of competition. Win the prince, become the queen. Well, there was that little issue of him being the second born son. And Kyoji was not a force to be reckoned with, but when that day came, when it came down to the end, only one of them would leave standing, and she would die before she saw Kyoji defeat her.  
  
Her green eyes glinted ferociously, lit by the flames. Nothing and no one would stand in her way. She would be denied nothing.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
IN MERSENIA  
  
"Come on, Marie-Louise! Hurry up or we shall be too late to get the fresh supplies!"  
  
Marie-Louise grunted as she pulled at her muddy skirts. She was wearing one of Rain's dresses, a simple brown one with long sleeves, made of sturdy, rough material. She had a white (well, more or less...it was pretty stained) apron wrapped around her tiny waist. Her shimmering golden locks were pulled back by a white triangle-shaped scarf, tied securely behind her head.  
  
"Hold on Rain!" The mud seemed to suck her into the ground and she struggled with running to catch up with her companion.  
  
Rain stood waiting for her at the top of the hill, her eyes shining and face flushed from the rigorous exercise. She was also dressed simply, wearing a grey dress with a black apron. She had a long black scarf wrapped around her head and draping onto her shoulders, ending just past her hips. She carried an empty basket with her.  
  
Marie-Louise panted and bent over as she put a hand on Rain's shoulder to support her exhausted body. "I ::huff:: just can't figure out ::huff:: how you made it up there ::huff:: so FAST!! ::huff:: I mean, especially with your ankle ::huff:: and all."  
  
Rain laughed. "The healing powers of the herbs help. Don't you remember what I taught you about them? It was part of your training only yesterday. If you forget everything this quickly, we'll be doomed for sure." Her ankle still hurt terribly when she moved, in spite of the medicinal herbs, but she had quickly learned how to move just right so that she would not put more pressure than necessary on it. Not to mention she was in excellent physical condition with this climb everyday to get to the market.  
  
Marie-Louise straightened up. "Of course I remember! I'm just amazed, that's all. I didn't know it would work so well. Besides, I'm not the only one who forgets her training. Your dancing and horseback riding skills, or more accurately, complete lack thereof, definitely leave room for much improvement."  
  
Rain chuckled. "Yes, I suppose you are correct. We both need to refine our skills before we leave tonight for Sauvilla. And while you are passionate and charming and I love and know you like a sister, you do not behave submissive, or passive enough to appear as a servant. To achieve this, you must never act condescending to anyone, especially those higher than you, and treat commoners as your equal."  
  
Marie-Louise smiled gently at Rain's diffident honesty. "I know. I've never been very docile towards anyone, you know that. That's why father is so flustered right now. I have not yet been married, and I reject all his offers. I have a tendency to speak my mind on what I feel. It's really Raymond's fault for teaching the both of us to read and write, although it did take a while for me to convince him.  
  
As thoughts of Raymond came to mind, she laughed. "But I know you are the same way, Rain. We are very much the same. We possess very unfeminine and therefore 'indecent' characteristics such as intelligence, independence, strength, and honesty. Yet many fail to see that we are also gentle, kindhearted, loyal, and altruistic. We are so similar, although I do tend to be a bit more rebellious and you are quite a bit smarter and more reserved than I."  
  
Rain's eyes widened and she turned towards Marie-Louise, her mouth open in protest as they began walking again, but was cut off.  
  
"Don't even think about arguing. I know that you stay up late at night reading. I see the glow from the candles. Father has noticed that some of his Chaucer works are missing from his library periodically. And just last week you slipped up by quoting his work from THE CANTERBURY TALES. Hm. I wonder who possibly would have borrowed them?"  
  
Rain grinned, turning her guilty eyes away as Marie-Louise continued. "So I promise to work on acting like a maid servant if you will open up and let loose that brilliant mind and wonderfully fascinating character you've been forced to lock away for a lifetime. It's your one chance to explore, to challenge, to expose the real Rain you have suppressed. I know it is in you, Rain. You just have to remain calm, relaxed. Like you are with me."  
  
"I wish I could. But I do not think I could risk anything else. What if I let something slip? We will both be in so much trouble. Especially myself. I am supposed to be your chaperon! And instead I am participating in one of your plots." She shook her head. "I still cannot believe you talked me into doing this."  
  
"Oh, Rain, do not be uneasy! We shall have the best time ever! We leave tonight for Sauvilla. I just cannot wait!"  
  
*~*~*~* IN SAUVILLA  
  
Her crimson dress continued to swish against the floor of the hall, the sound strangely harsh, piercing the quiet stillness of sunrise. She paused momentarily at the sound of voices coming from a room. She carefully listened just outside to the conversation taking place.  
  
"Domon, for the last time, I am not going to change my mind! It is far too late now for me to go back on my invitation, the princess is arriving tomorrow to stay at the castle. Besides, it would be detrimental to diplomatic relations with Mersenia, especially because they are one of the greatest nations in the world. Dozens of countries are dying for an opportunity like this one. A marriage to the Princess of Mersenia would result in an incredible bond. Thousands of men are just waiting to take her hand in marriage."  
  
//Princess? What princess?//  
  
"Father! You keep speaking of this like a business transaction! My life is not to be given away to the highest bidder! I don't want to marry some spoiled brat of a princess."  
  
//Another babbling princess? Well, she should not be much competition for me. I can break her and send her home, crying for her wet nurse within hours, just like the others.// The corners of her mouth turned up to form a malicious grin.  
  
"I know that you do not like having your life arranged for you, but just see how things go. You never know what might happen. She could be the one you love."  
  
Domon laughed bitterly. "Ha! That is easy for you to say. You do not have to endure these stupid girls for an entire month! Girls so passive, they cannot open their mouths to give you an answer or opinion on anything. It's always," he mimicked a high-pitched voice of a young girl " 'Whatever you like, my prince' or 'I don't know, whatever you think, my prince.' Always unable to do anything for themselves! So weak, giggling as a response to EVERYTHING!!"  
  
"Domon, that's enough. I think that you had better excuse yourself from the room before father looses his temper with you and you do something impulsive." Kyoji's wise blue eyes sent Domon a warning message that he was tiring of his younger brother's constant whining.  
  
Domon snorted. "Fine. I'll meet your dim-witted princess, but I won't marry her. I WON'T!" Domon then exited the room, flying right by the girl waiting outside. She saw her opportunity, and took advantage of it as she followed Domon into an empty library.  
  
She eyed him boldly as he placed a hand on a window facing the garden, looking out, obviously trying to pacify his upset temper. "Hello, Prince Domon. Anything I can do?"  
  
Her low, seductive voice turned his head and he faced her. She leaned suggestively in the doorway, a alluring expression on her face. She slinked leisurely into the room with a cat-like manner, her hips swaying in the clinging material. Nothing much was left to the imagination in that outfit.  
  
"Lady Allenby." Domon stated flatly. She was tempting to him, to most every man; the way she glanced at men, the lascivious curve of her lips, the way she entered a room reeked with sexual tension. He was not naïve, he knew that she did not want anything other than the title and all that came with it. But the constant game of cat and mouse was fun, and it was just that. A game and nothing more. He had no idiotic feelings of love for her.  
  
She raked a hand threw his hair, pulling his body closer to her own. "It has been so long, my prince. We never see each other anymore."  
  
"I am afraid he has been busy with other affairs." Both Lady Allenby and Domon turned their heads sharply at the unanticipated entry of Kyoji.  
  
Allenby glared at Kyoji, snarling quietly. She never could stand him. Or any of Domon's companions for that matter. They were the few men who had not only refused her but continuously pushed her away from Domon. It was obvious that they disapproved of her objectives and meant to stop her from marrying him and becoming Queen. //Well, who cares what they think. All that matters is what Domon's body tells him.//  
  
"I wonder if I could steal my brother from your charitable company, Lady Allenby. I have a matter I would care to discuss with him." His pseudo- smile and sardonic words mocked her.  
  
She returned his smile and her words dripped with honey. "Why, but of course Kyoji. I would not mind at all. Just remember that you promised me a ride with you tomorrow, Domon. You could come and join us Kyoji." She deepened her voice and whispered in his ear as she walked by, a finger tracing along his jaw line. "We could have a threesome." She laughed and exited the room.  
  
Kyoji glared at her retreating figure and waited until he heard her footsteps fade away. He would not resurrect his hatred for Allenby to the ongoing list of things he and Domon fought over. Right now, there were more pressing matters.  
  
"So, Kyoji. What have you come to speak of?"  
  
"I came to invite you to the marketplace. To break out of your ignorant little world enclosed by these castle walls and to come and see that there is another world out there. An entire kingdom that you may one day rule if I, for some reason, cannot."  
  
He sighed. "Domon, you are my brother, and I love you, but you do not realize the responsibilities that come with your position. As a prince, you cannot act as you please. The kingdom does not work to serve you. On the contrary, you work to serve it. You need to see the place out there, what it is like, how other people live. They do not all live as luxuriously as you and the people you are acquainted with do. There is an entirely different world out there, one you have never been exposed to, sadly. I hope that by taking you there, you may realize the importance of your position and duty in life."  
  
Domon remained silent for a while. He had unwound since his argument with his father. Kyoji was right, he almost always was. He was wise beyond his years, smart, and responsible. Never rash and impetuous like he was. He was a trustworthy confidant and, in spite of their bickering, they were close and loyal to each other. "All right, Kyoji. I will go."  
  
Kyoji smiled and clapped his brother on the back as they headed for the stables.  
  
*~*~*~* IN MERSENIA  
  
Marie-Louise was struggling to control her excitement as she stuck by Rain's side. Never had she seen so many interesting and foreign things in her life! Necklaces, beads, exotic fruits and other foods. Fish from Mazelo, vegetables from Naftopila, shells from Opivano, silks from Shalie, Oh! It was almost too much!  
  
Rain smiled as she saw Marie-Louise's expression. Her eyes bulged out, trying desperately to look at everything; her hands twitching, dying to feel and hold the tempting gifts; her face turned right, then left, then right, snapping around to take in the full experience; her mouth hung open, then smiled widely, then gasped, reacting dramatically to all she saw.  
  
She had bought almost everything she needed. She turned back around to face the vendor, Han, an old man she knew well and trusted who was accompanied by his two grandchildren, Hoi and Ming. "Well, Han, what do you have for me today?"  
  
"Rain!" Hoi and Ming ran up to hug Rain tightly on both sides. Rain laughed as she attempted to hug them both back at the same time.  
  
"Why hello, Rain. I have your fish for you, I know just what you like." Han went into his tent to fetch the food for her.  
  
"Rain, it has been so long since we last saw you! We missed you!"  
  
"I missed you too! Here, let me introduce you to my friend, Marie-Lou..." Her voice drifted off as she turned to find Marie-Louise missing.  
  
"Oh no! Where did she go! What if she breaks something! Or runs into someone we know! Or gets kidnapped! Or robbed! Or..." Her mind drifted off on endless worst-case scenarios. She grabbed her basket and ran off, leaving behind a very confused Hoi and Ming.  
  
"Marie-Louise! Marie-Louise!" Rain's voice could hardly compete with the loud jumble of the marketplace. She felt fear grip her heart. //Oh, dear Lord, I have lost the princess of Mersenia! The king shall kill me for sure! I have disgraced and shamed my family's name.//  
  
She continued to run, shoving people out of her way, and being shoved back in the massive crowd. Suddenly she was thrown to the ground as a woman knocked her down. She cried out in pain and watched helplessly as the contents of her basket scattered onto the dirt. "No! My basket!" She turned over and, crawling on her hands and knees, desperately attempting to reach her fallen items. "Please, please stop! No! Please don't...That is my..." She cried out to the others who narrowly missed crushing her goods.  
  
"Oh dear, oh dear. What am I to do! All that money, wasted on these tarnished goods. And I still cannot find Marie-Louise!" She felt tears of frustration well up in her eyes.  
  
Then a hand appeared and placed her spilled contents back into her basket. She looked up to face a young man with chocolate colored hair and deep, kind blue eyes. He offered her his hand and pulled her up onto her feet.  
  
"There you are, miss. Are you all right? That was quite a fall you had."  
  
Rain smiled graciously at the man. "Yes, thank you so very much. I am much indebted to you, sir, for the generosity and kindness you have displayed towards me."  
  
"Kyoji. My name is Kyoji." He left his name at that, lest he be recognized.  
  
"Well, thank you so very much Kyoji. I would stay and offer to return your munificence, but I am afraid I have lost my friend and I must find her." She was about to turn to leave before he could ask her for her own name when a third voice called out her name.  
  
"Rain! Rain!" Ming came running towards her, then stopped. "Why, Rain, you have torn your dress." She exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, I am afraid I tore it. What is it, Ming? What has happened?"  
  
"Your friend, Marie-Louise came back, she had just gone to look at some beads at a place just a little ways down from ours, and was wondering where you had gone. I came running after you to bring you back. And you also left your fish with grandfather. I did not think that you could prepare dinner tonight without it. I know that it is your lady's favorite meal to prepare. And since she is leaving with you tonight for Sauvilla, I thought- "  
  
"Yes, well, we had better be going now, Ming. Thank you again, Kyoji. I hope we shall meet soon." She quickly cut off Ming with a blush of embarrassment before she spilled too much information in front of a total stranger. It was better to be safe than sorry. She wrapped her fallen scarf around her head once again, and taking her basket in one hand and Ming's hand in the other, took off. However, while she did not realize the truth in her intrinsic farewell, Kyoji did.  
  
He laughed to himself as he realized who she was. "Sooner than you know, Rain."  
  
"Kyoji? Kyoji, where did you go?" Domon interrupted Kyoji's thoughts as he ran to catch up to his brother. He was dressed simply, as was Kyoji, to blend in with the common people. "I lost you in the crowds back there."  
  
"Sorry, little brother. I guess I just wandered off. I say that we walk down this area now, is that fine with you?" Domon nodded to show he concurred and the pair strolled by the stands, each thinking to himself of two women, yet the same: Domon of princess Marie-Louise, and Kyoji of her serving lady, Rain.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
A.N.: Well, that concludes chapter 3! Sorry, it's been so long, but I have been gone for most of my spring break, not to mention that term paper I still have to finish, but this was a good, though a little lengthy, break for me.  
  
I apologize if you are an Allenby fan, but I needed a villain for my story. Don't worry, there will be another one coming. And the repetition of the country of Shalie was not just for my personal amusement ^_^ It will come up later, related to this villian.  
  
So, let me know what you think, k? Be sure to review! I live for reviews!!  
  
Preview: Rain and Marie-Louise meet up with Domon and Kyoji (maybe some of the other characters as well...depends on whether you review or not ^_^)  
  
~Raye 


	4. The Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own G Gundam or any of its characters  
  
A.N.: hello! Sorry I've been gone so long, but I've had some pretty big exams and with another big one next week, I decided to update now. Here's the next chapter and I hope that you enjoy.  
  
PLEASE SEE NOTE AT BOTTOM  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
THESE FOOLISH GAMES: Chapter 4  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
IN SAUVILLA  
  
Rain woke with a start as the carriage lurched to a stop. //Are we here? Are we really here?// She felt anxiety take control of her nerves and she pulled back the curtain to look outside. All she could see was a stone wall, looming high above her. //So, we have been riding since last night for this. Well, not much of a view from here.//  
  
"Sai! Have we reached out destination?"  
  
"Yes, Miss Rai-I mean Princess Marie-Louise"  
  
Rain grinned. He had almost slipped up there. He really better take care. The carriage pulled forward, having gained admittance to enter the gates. The hoof beats of the horses echoed in the still of the night. Rain felt herself begin to go to pieces. She quickly dug into her valise to fetch her small looking glass to take in her appearance after her rest. Her sheer veil of aquamarine running down her back and silver tiara had slid off to one side of her head. The matching dress was crumpled and she fought to straighten it. And where were her shoes? This coach is so cramped, and Marie-Louise was taking up all the space!  
  
She shoved Marie-Louise to wake her. That girl would sleep through Armageddon! "Marie-Louise, wake up. We're here."  
  
Marie-Louise sighed, still asleep. "George...You have such...lovely eyes..."  
  
Rain giggled as she shook Marie-Louise harder and she finally woke. "Huh? Eyes? What?"  
  
"We have arrived, Marie-Louise. I am sorry if I have disturbed you from your-fantasy." Rain said laughingly.  
  
Marie-Louise blushed. "Yes, well, er...Let me see that looking glass!" She snatched the mirror from Rain's hands, quite flustered. She wore a gown of forest green, matching her eyes perfectly. This one was more elaborate that the others, since they were to appear before the Sauvillian king, his two sons, and their guests. Even a plain serving maid had to look her best, while not seeming above her rank. Her hair flowed freely down her back, just as Rain's, though hers lacked a veil.  
  
As the coach drew to a stop, Rain still could not find her slippers, so she would go without. The length of the dress would hopefully cover her feet. Rain breathed in deeply to ease her nerves. It would not do to look so jumpy when greeted by the high court. She was strong and confident, she would show them that tonight.  
  
Sai Sici knocked on the door before opening it. The girls exited the carriage and gazed up at the castle in awe. It was spectacular. Never had they seen anything of such exquisite beauty, even in their own home of Mersenia. It was decorated in elegant arches, stone statues of angels, balconies stretched in front of windows of different colors and enormous sizes. There were lush forests and gardens and acres of land to explore.  
  
A guard escorted the two young ladies to the door, then to be escorted by two other guards inside the castle. Their footsteps rang in the hallways, all except for Rain's own padded feet. They halted to the side of a large, lavishly decorated door. It must be the one they were to enter.  
  
One of the guards turned to them. "If you would be so kind as to wait here momentarily while I announce your arrival to the court."  
  
Rain nodded and the man opened the door, light and laughter spilling into the silent corridor. She was dying to simply peek into the room.  
  
"Remember, Rain. Try not to show too much surprise on your face. A princess is used to grand events such as these." Marie-Louise warned softly.  
  
Rain twisted the chain of her silver necklace that she never took off.  
  
The guard's voice echoed in the room. "Announcing Princess Marie-Louise of Mersenia!"  
  
Rain stepped forward into the doorway, her eyes closed. Standing there for a few seconds she took another deep breath, attempting to harness her fears. She felt the light flood over her, the warmth of the room welcome on her bare skin. She slowly opened her eyes and walked forward, Marie- Louise behind her, and a hush fell upon the crowd of honored guests.  
  
Her bare feet sank into the plush red carpet as she swept down the aisle to meet the king. She kept her head high, chin parallel to the ground, just as any noble would. She made eye contact with no one, only the king, but listened to the hushed whispers as she passed.  
  
'So that is the princess. She is quite beautiful.'  
  
'Notice how she walks with such elegance, such grace.'  
  
'I always say that is how you can tell if someone is of truly royal blood.'  
  
'You speak so accurately. Only royalty walk in such a defined manner. It cannot be duplicated.'  
  
She felt her lips turn up in a slight smile at these comments. If they only knew. She approached the king, and paused to lift her skirts into a curtsy before him. She rose as he took her hand.  
  
"It is a great honor to have you with us here today, Princess Marie-Louise. You are welcomed by myself and my kingdom."  
  
"Thank you, your majesty."  
  
"Allow me to introduce to you my sons, Prince Kyoji and Prince Domon."  
  
Rain's eyes widened in surprise and recognition.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
His head turned at the announcement of the princess's arrival.  
  
"Announcing Princess Marie-Louise of Mersenia!"  
  
A young maiden stepped forth from the darkness into the doorway. She slowly opened her eyes and strode forward.  
  
It was that lady! The one on the runaway horse! She was the princess of Mersenia!? It had to be his imagination. It didn't make any sense. It was too much of a coincidence to be true. He shook his head, refusing to believe.  
  
However, as she neared the throne, he could indeed see that there was no mistaking her. They were the same person. He snapped back to reality at the sound of his name.  
  
"Allow me to introduce to you my sons, Prince Kyoji and Prince Domon.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
He watched as the "princess's" eyes widened in astonishment, as did his own. "It is a pleasure, Princess." He stated as he bowed before her.  
  
//Princess? This maiden is not Princess Marie-Louise! She is her maid, Rain, the girl I met in the marketplace. What is she doing here as the Princess?// With his eyes lowered, he caught sight of her bare foot, sticking out from under the hem of her gown and almost laughed. //It must be her.//  
  
She swallowed as she curtseyed again. //Dear lord! This is a mess! That Kyoji from the marketplace is the Prince Kyoji of Sauvilla! He surely recognizes me! The whole thing is over. Maybe I should just run out of here while I can...No! Be strong, you can get through this. Remain collected.//  
  
She had just concealed her shock when she turned to face his brother and was met with those chocolate eyes. //HIM!// Her surprise was quickly masked by anger. That man, Domon. The impertinent ruffian from her horseback ride was the prince of Sauvilla! She glared at him as she curtseyed before him. The nerve!  
  
She was no longer astounded by the presence of his companions from their ride. They were all present. George, an honorable knight; Chibodee, prince of Damosis; and Argo, a duke of some Sauvillian town. After calming down, she watched with humor as she greeted each of them, noting their reaction to her revealed title. Well, it wasn't really hers, but it was for now. Close enough.  
  
Then she turned to meet eyes of emerald green filled with danger and fire. She was introduced as a Duchess Allenby.  
  
"I am honored, Princess." Lady Allenby seemed to mock her with her words and pseudo bow. She wore a tight gown of pink with a low neck. Surely she could not be a duchess! Not someone with her appearance and decorum!  
  
After the mundane tasks of being introduced to the court, Rain and Marie- Louise were escorted back to their chambers. As soon as they were alone, Marie-Louise ran up to Rain.  
  
"Rain! Can you believe it! Those men from the ride, they are here! One is the prince, Prince Domon! I simply cannot believe anything that is happening! And George is a knight! And that other also a prince, and the fourth a duke! I had no conception of any of this!"  
  
Rain put a hand to her forehead. "Nor had I." However, she was distracted thinking of the other Prince. She knew that he had recognized her. What would happen now?  
  
Marie-Louise yawned as she started towards the adjoining door to her smaller room. "Are you going to bed?"  
  
"Yes, of course. Here, let me help you out of your gown." Rain loosened the ties on Marie-Louise's gown and helped her step out of it. She then hung it in the wardrobe, along with the others and returned to her own chambers. Changed out of her gown, Rain collapsed onto the bed, wearing only her shift. How soft the bed was! She had never slept on anything so luxurious! She tried to remove her mind of all thoughts and let sleep consume her, but it was futile.  
  
So what was he going to do now? Would he expose her for the fraud she was? She had to know. Her head was driving her crazy with these thoughts. Sighing, she yanked the covers back and as she pulled her gown back on, she wondered what to do. Should she tell Marie-Louise that someone else knew? If she met Kyoji again, should she fake ignorance or admit the truth? She slipped on her cloak and tied the bow tightly around her neck, pulling the hood close around her face. Perhaps a quick stroll would do her some good.  
  
Placing her hand on the doorknob, she paused. What was she thinking? She could not merely waltz out of her room unnoticed! Even though all the members of the household were in bed, there were possibly guards out there and if they saw her, they would follow. She could not be sure, but it was better to be safe rather than sorry.  
  
Instead, she opened the balcony doors and walked out, her bare feet quietly padding along the stone, silencing her footsteps. She leaned over the railing and crawled down a nearby tree, landing on the grass below. Looking around, she took in her surroundings and found herself walking down a garden pathway. She followed the path until the end and re-entered the castle, wary of any guards. Curiosity took over as she saw a light emerging from the crack in the doors from a room ahead. She quietly opened the doors ever so slightly and peered into the room. It was a library! Opening the doors, she slipped into the giant room. It must take up several stories of the castle! There were staircases and ladders that reached up even to the highest book.  
  
"Oh! There are so many of them!" She was filled with excitement and rushed forward, lifting her skirts as she ascended the winding steps. She quickly found a section of Chaucer and pulled off a copy of THE CANTERBURY TALES, planning to pick up where she had left off.  
  
"Perfect! I'll just take this back to my chambers and return it when I'm done."  
  
"I did not realize that servants were so well-educated nowadays, especially on how to read."  
  
She whirled around to face the speaker. "Kyoji!"  
  
Kyoji smirked, the sides of his mouth turning up as he approached her. "So it is you. I knew it was as soon as I saw you enter that room. You were not wearing any slippers, and I can see that you still are not. Would you care to explain your little problem to me? Just who are you? Rain or Princess Marie-Louise? Or perhaps neither?"  
  
Rain flushed out of embarrassment but remained silent, turning her back to him to face the window, unsure of how to reply.  
  
"Have you suddenly gone dumb?"  
  
Rain whirled around. "No I most certainly have not! Quite far from it, your Excellency, seeing as how you yourself have just proved that I am literate." She bit her tongue. "My Lord Prince, I apologize most profusely. I do not know what caused me to speak so acerbically." She lowered her face, but refused to get on her hands and knees, cowering in submission. "I am only a simple serving girl. My name is Rain. For speaking so brazenly, stealing a book without my lord's permission, and deceiving you, I know I must be punished with death. I deserve nothing less."  
  
She braced herself for a sharp blow to the face, a lashing or beating. She had received such punishment for doing less. Even though she was raised with Marie-Louise, it did not put her above her servant status, and she had been subjected to such castigations. Scars she had gotten from her pride and smart mouth still remained as proof. Of course, Marie-Louise did not know. Rain would never tell her, she could take care of herself. Besides, intervention from Marie-Louise would only make things worse for her. The other servants already hated her for being the serving lady to the princess, if she was shown any more favoritism, it would only add to the tension.  
  
"Death? No, I do not think so."  
  
She raised her head. "What?"  
  
"Consider it a favor. I would much rather have you here on earth to explain this curious situation rather than silenced in your grave. Besides, it is quite refreshing to have you around, especially since I am only surrounded by sycophants. But do not get too used to it, lest you incur my wrath."  
  
"Yes, My lord."  
  
"Now, tell me everything."  
  
Rain hesitated. He already knew who she was and he had not punished her. And he had promised not to kill her. She felt guilty at the thought of her betraying Marie-Louise, but it could not be prevented. He already knew who she was, and if he had intended on revealing their secret, he easily could have done so. She decided to trust him and exposed the entire plot.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
NOTE- This chapter was originally four pages longer and some G/ML and D/R scenes, but due to the lacking reviews, I split it. So- REVIEW!! This only takes five seconds! Just talk to me about the characters or plot or something! Anything! As long as I get a response to my writing. 


	5. Even if She Had to Resort to Murder

Disclaimer: I do not own G Gundam or any of its characters  
  
A.N.: hello! I'm sorry if I seemed a little drastic with my note last chapter, but you see, I was worried. I was loosing my reviewers and I feared that people were loosing interest in my story, that I was doing something wrong, and people didn't like my story. But now, I'm back to business, and I have what was originally the second half of chapter 4.  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: I'm thinking of having more um...intense?...D/R and ML/G scenes, if you would like. Not to mention more Allenby bashing (as usual) and perhaps some dragons/mystical elements. Be sure to let me know what you think of these ideas and review this chapter ^_^  
  
P.S.: EMERGENCY!! I NEED SUGGESTIONS! I'm afraid I'm suffering a bit from writer's block with this story, and I'm not quite happy with this chapter, but I decided to post it anyway. I have a pretty good idea where I'm taking the plot, but any suggestions would be most helpful. I can't promise I'll use any of them, but just having something to stimulate my thoughts would help. So, if you have any ideas, be sure to let me know. Aside from reviewing, you can e-mail me anything you want to say at scarlettlady1082@hotmail.com. I would be most grateful if you could do so. Thank you!  
  
~Raye  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
THESE FOOLISH GAMES: Chapter 5  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Kyoji did not initially respond to Rain's account, causing her heart to race. What if he changed his mind and exposed her? The thought only caused her to grow irate.  
  
"So, have you decided to go back on your word and reveal me for the fraud I am?"  
  
Kyoji whipped his head around. "No. Of course not! How dare you suggest that! I am a man of honor and I never, I repeat, never go back on my word. I simply find your tale intriguing. I will not tell your secret. The trust and honesty that you have shown me deserve to be reciprocated, so I will warn you of Duchess Allenby. She is a conniving woman who will stop at nothing to destroy you and win Domon for the title of Queen. There is a long line of previous maidens that she has sent back to their homelands in tears, only to ensure her possession of Domon. However, the others were not as strong as you, and I believe that you can beat her."  
  
"Beat her? At winning Domon's heart?" She shook her head. "I could hardly consent to participating in such a tender a game. Hearts are broken everyday, far too easily, and I will not add to my list of wrong-doings by participating in toying with them. They are to be treasured and cherished. I would never abuse such a precious gift. You have misperceived my character, my lord, if you believe my morals to be as low as my social position."  
  
"I meant you no insult, and you have misconstrued my intentions. I do not wish for you to win Domon's heart from Allenby, no. She does not even have it; she only has his lust, and love and lust, though closely related, are not the same. I simply want you to stay here, to remain strong and not back down from Lady Allenby. She needs to be put in her place, and I believe that with your help, I can do so."  
  
"I fail to see how. I can only refuse to leave and not bend to her will."  
  
"By doing so, you make her see that she does not have infinite power. You, as a distraction to her, can buy me more time to change Domon's mind. And perhaps you could change his mind, too."  
  
Rain laughed. "I do not think so, why would he change because of me? Domon and I, well, we had a rough start. And besides, why should I care to help him? He insulted me. I am afraid I do not think very highly of him."  
  
"Do not judge Domon based on an erroneous first impression. I do not know what he did to insult you so that you would think so poorly of him, but he is a respectable person underneath. He is confused at times between duty and his personal wants, but he is loyal. When he places his trust in someone, he does so fully. He does everything passionately, completely, placing everything he has into one thing; a worthy confidante, someone I would not hesitate to trust with my life. I know that I cannot simply force my views upon you, but I hope that you will give his character a second chance."  
  
Rain deliberated momentarily. "I suppose. I of all people should know that things are not always as they seem."  
  
"Thank you. Tell me, do you plan to let the real princess know of this visit?"  
  
"I...I do not know. I would feel quite guilty if I did not. I have never lied to her before, and I could not think of doing so now."  
  
"I expected that much from you. Yes, I agree that she should know. Now, I must return to my chambers. Shall I escort you to yours, there are no guards outside your doors, or were you planning on another route other than the usual hallway, perhaps by way of balcony?"  
  
Rain blushed. "No, I would much rather have you escort me back, thank you, my Lord." With that she took his arm and returned to her room. As the doors closed behind her, she locked them and blew out a sigh of relief. That was taken care of, now she just had to look forward to telling Marie- Louise and taking on Duchess Allenby.  
  
'He is confused at times between duty and his personal wants, but he is loyal. When he places his trust in someone, he does so fully. He does everything passionately, completely, placing everything he has into one thing; a worthy confidante, someone I would not hesitate to trust with my life.'  
  
Rain flushed for the second time. Perhaps Kyoji was right. Perhaps she was hasty in forming an opinion of Domon. She smiled at thoughts of his chocolate eyes and raven hair as she peeled off her clothing, stripping down to her thin shift and crawled into bed, ready to dream.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Marie-Louise woke early, just as the fingertips of light danced across her bed, streaming in from her window. Lazily, she stretched and looked over to see that Rain had already risen and was opening the curtains of her room.  
  
"Good morning, Marie-Louise."  
  
"Mmm. Good morning, Rain."  
  
Marie-Louise languidly opened her wardrobe and shifted through her gowns, finally deciding on a dress of pastel pink. Rain helped her dress and then combed her hair, one hundred strokes, to obtain a high shine. With a splash of cool rose petal water, she was awake and ready to begin the day.  
  
"All right. I shall go to get the breakfast. I shall return anon."  
  
"Oh! Hold, Marie-Louise! I almost forgot to tell you. I wanted to let you know as soon as I could, but I did not want to disturb you whilst you slept. Prince Kyoji knows about us. About our identities."  
  
Marie-Louise blinked. Then again. "What? How?"  
  
"We met in the marketplace and at the time I did not realize it was him. He found out my name, and when he met me yesterday was therefore able to deduce that I was not the princess, but instead really a servant. That led to all sorts of interrogations. I told him about us. I am so very sorry, Marie-Louise. I really did not have much choice, but I feel he is trustworthy."  
  
"When did you tell him?"  
  
Rain blushed and picked up the copy of THE CANTURBURY TALES from her nightstand, showing it to her friend. "Last night he caught me in the library."  
  
Marie-Louise laughed. "Typical. Well, as long as he does not betray our confidence, there is nothing to worry of. You are a good judge of character." With that, she exited the room fastening her apron around her waist. "Now, where is the scullery? I wonder."  
  
She wandered about a bit before she found it and picking up the two trays, one carefully balanced in each arm, she walked back to the room when her slipper fell from her foot. Glancing down, she struggled to maintain poise and slide the shoe back on without falling, when the mead on one tray slipped off. Her arm jerked, attempting to catch the mead, but did not get the opportunity for someone had already caught it.  
  
She found her eyes connecting with those of violet. "Sir George! I-well- thank you very much." She managed to stutter.  
  
He smiled back at her. "Not a problem, my lady." He replaced the mead on the tray and picked up one. "Allow me to assist you back to your chambers?"  
  
Marie-Louise blushed prettily. "I thank you again, kind sir."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Rain pulled on her gown and as she quickly brushed her hair, wondered what was taking Marie-Louise so long. Tired of sitting and waiting, she exited her chambers to see if she could locate the stables and find Sai Sici, disregarding the orders of Marie-Louise that she was to be chaperoned at all times. After a short while, she soon found it and hopped the fence of one of the pastures, heading towards the main stable. Here in the open air she was free, with out the worries she had of her 'royal' life. If only she could learn to show the world inside the castle who she was out here. If only she could make them see her for who she was.  
  
"Sai! Sai? Are you here?" She wandered aisle after aisle, searching for someone who could help, but to no avail. "Lord, this place is almost as extensive as the palace itself!" Suddenly, she turned her head at a sound from a nearby stable. She suddenly felt very alone, wishing that she had waited for Marie-Louise to return before she had gone to visit Sai. She shook her head, to rid her mind of the anxiety that was taking over. "Sai?" Quietly, she followed the sound of noises, whispering again, "Is that you Sai?" She peered around the door of the stable from whence the noises were emanating, and then jumped back in shock.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Princess Marie-Louise!"  
  
Rain blushed at the sound of Lady Allenby's voice and she attempted to flatten her body even more against the stable door. The last two people she wanted to run into, doing some quite inappropriate things in Rain's opinion, had caught her, and there was no way for her to escape. Regaining composure and with as much dignity as she could muster, she turned back to face them. "Why, Prince Domon, Lady Allenby. What a delightful surprise. I did not realize that anyone else would be strolling about in the stables this early in the morning."  
  
"Yes, we were just about to go for a ride this morning, an all-day excursion." Lady Allenby was still adjusting her dress, and Domon appeared quite flustered. The wheels in Lady Allenby's head began to turn and she smiled wickedly. "Perhaps you would care to go along with us, Princess. I am sure that Prince Domon would love to have you along, as would I."  
  
Rain stared at Lady Allenby, trying to figure out why she would be so kind to her. She wanted more than anything to back down from the request, but she remembered her promise to Kyoji, to help rid Domon of Allenby's snake- like grasp. "Yes, I would very much like that, Lady Allenby."  
  
Domon gave her a strange look, questioning her. Remembering their last meeting on horseback, he spoke, "We do not wish to impose on any plans that you may have already had, princess." He did not want her to hurt herself again.  
  
Rain mistook his purpose for making this statement. //So, he is insulting me once again, implying that I am a terrible rider. Either that or he wants to be alone with the Duchess so he can get more of what she was just giving him.// Ignoring his comment, she continued pleasantly. "I cannot think of anything better to do than go for a ride. It is quite a lovely day, is it not? Shall I meet you back here once I change?"  
  
Lady Allenby nodded. "That would be delightful. I shall inform the cook that we shall need to feed one more." As she watched Rain disappear, she smiled wickedly. That poor little girl. Going on an all-day ride in unknown territory. Anything could happen to her. Why, she could get hurt! And if she was injured too badly, she would have to return to Mersenia! What a terrible, terrible shame that would be.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Rain met Marie-Louise and George in the hallway just as she was returning to her chambers. Marie-Louise was giggling at something that George had said. He was smiling at her, taking pleasure in watching her laugh.  
  
"Good day, Sir George. Rain, I wish to inform you that I would be accompanying Prince Domon and Duchess Allenby on a ride today. I am sorry to leave you alone all day. Sir George, I do not care to trespass on your generosity, but might I ask that you look after Rain today? It is a new place for both of us, and we are both unaccustomed to the surroundings. If you would not mind, I would be most grateful to know that Rain would be safe." She smiled at Marie-Louise's excited reaction.  
  
George's face lit up. "Why of course, princess. Nothing would give me greater pleasure. Any time at all. Lady Rain, allow me to carry this to your chambers and then I shall await your company in the study. Come whenever you are ready."  
  
When he had gone and closed the door, Marie-Louise turned to face Rain as she helped her change into a riding habit. "Oh, Rain! You are so devious! Thank you so much! I shall have a wonderful time. But what about you? Are you really going to ride? And in front of Domon again!"  
  
"Do not worry, Marie-Louise. I shall be fine. Have fun with George. He seems like a very nice man." She winked at Marie-Louise as she left to meet George.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Domon was nervous about Marie-Louise coming along. He did not trust Allenby's reasons for asking her to join them. He flushed again when he remembered Marie-Louise's interruption of them making love. Why was he suddenly concerned about this princess? Allenby's antics to rid him of the other princesses had never disturbed him before, so why now? Nothing was different about this princess.  
  
He sighed as Princess Marie-Louise strode into the stables once again, wearing a charming shade of blue to match her eyes. Who was he kidding? He found this princess terribly attractive. She was beautiful, no, more than beautiful. Enchanting. Just the way she entered a room, he could not tear his eyes from her. Her rich, full lips, sparkling aquamarine eyes, long legs and perfect hourglass figure all gave Allenby competition. No one had ever caused such feelings in him, not even Allenby herself.  
  
Grasping the reins of his horse in his right hand, he watched apprehensively as Marie-Louise mounted her horse. Why had she agreed to come along? She had seen what had gone on between him and Allenby, and although they had not gone too far, it had been enough to send most others running in disgust. Allenby's glare alone could accomplish as much. But instead, she had stayed. Why? She was strong, not someone to whimper and cry in the corner after defeat; she had proved thus much in her ability to remount her horse after falling, and here she was again, riding with him, in spite of any embarrassment she may have suffered. Yes, she was strong.  
  
"Shall we go?" Lady Allenby asked. She had not missed Domon's stare of trepidation. He was confused, but she could not figure out why. What had happened between the two? Had she missed something? She became irritated at this thought.  
  
Urging her horse forward, Rain took off at an elegant canter, skirts billowing in the wind. She had improved her riding skills greatly since her confrontation with Domon that day, and now was the time to prove it. Turning her horse in a circle, her gloved hands gripped the reins, demonstrating her complete control of the gelding's movements.  
  
"Are you both coming, or shall I have to venture on my own today?" She questioned with a laugh.  
  
Domon was stunned. She had quite improved since that day he saw her fallen on the ground. He smiled at the unexpected, but delightful surprise. She was quite extraordinary. He followed after her, leaving Allenby behind.  
  
Allenby's fury grew as she watched Domon take off after the princess through narrowed eyes. She spurred her horse forward to attempt to catch up. That girl was disrupting her plans, distracting Domon like that, she was causing her to lose her grip on Domon. She was going to be more difficult to deal with than the others, but the little princess was not immortal. One way or the other, she would be destroyed, even if she had to resort to murder.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
REVIEW!! Please! Remember my previous note! 


	6. Punishment of the Rats

Disclaimer: I do not own G Gundam or any of its characters  
  
A.N.: hey, I'm back! I know it's been a while, but I had really really bad writer's block. It was the worst case I ever had. I must have gong through about ten different drafts of this chapter, just for this story alone. Now that I've conquered my block for this one, I need to work on my other story.  
  
A big thanks to all my chapter 5 reviewers:  
  
Fox and Tiger: thanks so much for reviewing and great work, by the way! I'm really enjoying how it's coming along!  
  
Emma: thanks for reviewing twice ^_^ it really motivated me! And thanks for complimenting me on the idea of having a medieval setting...i thought I would be kinda fun and little different. I think someone else came out with a medieval story right after mine, but I'm not sure.  
  
Monkeysme: thanks for the advice. It was very helpful and as you can see, i put it to good use!  
  
Skye Silvereye: hope you keep reading, and post any advice or ideas you have! Oh, and I know I already told you, but I hope you write a story soon! That's what makes being part of fanfiction.net so much fun!  
  
Lil Washu: I almost killed Allenby in this chapter, but then I decided to have her stick around for a while... it's all coming together, just wait and see!  
  
Lina 567: I have more D/R scenes in this chapter, just as you wanted ^_^ sorry there aren't any G/ML, but I promise next chapter, ONLY if you review again!!  
  
Kitty Luver: I finally got over my writer's block while learning about Argentina in class...i had a random moment of enlightenment...i'll get on the mystical elements next chapter, hopefully, so review!  
  
The Dark Sword: Since he is French, it would be Jorge, but I've only seen it spelled as George, even on the official gundam website. To save me the pain of having to change it, I'll just leave it as "George," but thanks for the comment, and you're absolutely right! I hope you come back for more!  
  
REVIEW!!  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
THESE FOOLISH GAMES: Chapter 6  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
IN SAUVILLA  
  
Insulted and angered by Domon leaving her behind, Allenby wedged her horse in between his and Rain's, for, being the better horsewoman, she quickly caught up to the princess. After slowing down to a comfortable walk, they rode in silence for a while, listening to the sounds of the rustling leaves and the bubbling of the approaching creek.  
  
Creek. Creeks turn into rivers. Rivers with jagged rocks. Perfect. It was just the solution she needed. The rocks were slick, covered with moss, and Allenby could tell that the princess, despite her display earlier, was nowhere near the master of riding that she and Domon were. The slightest, imperceptible push would cause her horse to slip and fall, the two of them traveling swiftly downward. The corners of her lips turned up in a malicious grin.  
  
"Would you mind if we cantered a bit more, princess?" Allenby's smile dripped with honey.  
  
"No, of course not. Whatever you wish, Lady Allenby." Rain returned the smile with an equal amount of insincerity.  
  
Quickly taking charge of the group, Allenby picked up the pace and led her horse towards the stream, knowing full well they would have to cross the river further up. The raining season having just passed, the river had swelled beautifully. It was easily several feet deeper than usual, not too deep or fast that the princess would drown, but enough to wet her thoroughly and possibly cause some serious cuts and bruises on the sharp rocks. Just enough to give her a subtle warning to back off.  
  
Listening carefully, she checked to make sure the other two followed. Her stallion splashed into the cool water, and she turned him around after entering only a few feet to face the other two. Domon cantered easily into the river and met her at her stopping point, the water churning about his boot-encased ankles. The princess hesitated by the water's edge, then urged her horse forward.  
  
Domon proceeded after seeing the princess enter the water safely, while Allenby stayed behind by the princess's side. Seeing her opportunity, Allenby tugged the reins sharply to the right, shoving her horse into Rain's. Her actions drew a surprised gasp out of the princess's mouth.  
  
"Lady Allenby!"  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Domon turned in his saddle at the sound of the splash. All he saw was the shock on the princess's face and the fall of Lady Allenby and her stallion. The stallion got back up and returned to the edge of the river without his mistress. Allenby floundered in the water for a few moments before standing up, sputtering and gasping for air, wiping the water and wet hair from her eyes.  
  
"Lady Allenby, are you all right?"  
  
Allenby didn't reply, but half-swam, half-walked to the edge of the river and emerged, the water sloshing around her as she awkwardly struggled to pull her body and the additional weight of her wet gown from the river. She irritably tugged at her skirts, growling in anger and frustration.  
  
Rain strained to prevent herself from laughing at Allenby's appearance. Her face was burning red with fury, strands of hair stuck to her face, and her dress clung at odd angles to her skin only further complicated by the folds of her cloak with a now lopsided bow. However, when Allenby slipped on a mossy rock and fell again, Rain felt guilty, but found it impossible to not let out a small snicker as she attempted to cover her smile with the back of her hand.  
  
Allenby glared with pure hatred at the woman who had destroyed her plans. Snatching up the reins, she continued to snarl as she remounted her stallion. She spun him around and facing her other two companions, she questioned them crossly.  
  
"Are you going to come back with me, or shall I simply return alone?"  
  
She was followed by the pair and they soon returned to the stables where they were greeted enthusiastically by Sai Sici.  
  
"Hiya, bro! Hey, sis! You have returned awfully early. So how was the- woah! What happened to you?"  
  
Domon's lips twitched in a grin at Sai's welcome. The little stable boy was growing on him, he was becoming somewhat of a little brother. "Sai, I need you to take care of Lady Allenby's horse. There was a bit of an accident down at the river, and the horse may need some extra attention."  
  
"Sure, no problem, bro!" Sai took the reins of the stallion as Allenby dismounted.  
  
"If you don't mind, I believe that I shall return to my chambers for now." Allenby spun on her heel, still flushed with rage, and exited the stables, heading towards the castle.  
  
Domon approached Rain and held her around the waist as she slid off her gelding. They stood there for a moment, neither wanting to move, his hands wrapped around her waist, and hers clinging to his neck, their bodies pressed closely together.  
  
"I am glad that you are all right, princess." Domon murmured gently.  
  
Rain's pulse raced through her veins as he tilted his head down, slowly closing the space between their lips. Lifting a hand, he gently traced his fingers along her cheek and neck, watching as the princess's eyes fluttered blissfully, responding to his sinful touch.  
  
Suddenly, Sai Sici's head popped up between them, an inquisitive and sly expression on his face. "So, I guess you're both fine, huh?"  
  
The couple sprang apart from each other, Rain coughing embarrassedly and Domon scratching the back of his head, looking away innocently.  
  
Rain was shocked at how close she had come to letting that self-absorbed prince kiss her! What was wrong with her? Shaking her head, she tried to figure out just what she felt towards the handsome prince. Turning around, she saw Domon grin as he talked to Sai Sici who was dramatically reenacting some grand scene. Sai had really taken to Domon and she was sure that the feeling was reciprocated.  
  
She smiled as she touched a shaky hand to her smooth lips. Well, perhaps Domon wasn't quite as bad as she had originally believed him to be. He WAS considerate by helping her off her horse today, and rescuing her when she fell and hurt her ankle, even if he had been a little abrupt and coarse in his manner. Maybe, just maybe, Kyoji was right.  
  
Just then, Chibodee entered the stables and, lifting a her hand to his lips, greeted Rain.  
  
"Hello, princess. Tell me, did you enjoy your ride?"  
  
"Why, hello Chibodee. Yes, I did. Although I am afraid that Allenby's horse fell in the river and we had to return a bit earlier than originally anticipated. Tell me, were you about to go for a ride yourself?"  
  
"Not anymore. I was just out for a stroll when I heard that Lord Ulube Ishikawa and Lord Karato were just about to arrive. Thought I might stop by here to see if I could catch up to you and inform you of his arrival. I know that your father would like you here to greet such a respected war hero, Domon. But meeting you here saved me the trouble."  
  
"OH NO!! Lord Ulube is coming! I was supposed to attend to his horse once he arrived! I'm going to be late!" Sai Sici raced out of the stables, leaving the other three to stare after him.  
  
"Well, I guess we had better go too, Domon. With your leave, Princess." The princes bowed and followed after Sai Sici towards the castle.  
  
"Well, I have a whole afternoon to myself. Perhaps I shall explore around the castle." With that, Rain too left the stables.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Lord Ulube looked down with contempt on the insignificant little ruffian that had just arrived a few seconds ago and frightened his mount as he raced forward, causing it to rear up and bringing about chaos, nearly knocking the fool over with its sharp hooves. After a few minutes of cajoling, he had managed to soothe the stallion and bring it back under control, no thanks to the worthless stable boy who had stood by stupidly, watching with wide eyes at the high-spirited horse.  
  
"You good-for-nothing rat! How dare you surprise my stallion like that! You could have hurt him! As a stable boy in the King's palace I would expect better. You simpleton! (1) Don't stand there gawking, hold the reins while I dismount."  
  
The scruffy boy approached the prodigious beast cautiously and held the reins with apprehension as Ulube dismounted.  
  
"My Lord, I apologize for all the trouble I have caused."  
  
"Hn." Lord Ulube scowled at the lowly being and turned away. Before continuing towards the castle, Ulube paused momentarily to speak in a lowered voice to Lord Karato who was just behind him.  
  
"Karato, no less than thirty lashes for the little rat."  
  
"Thirty, My Lord? Perhaps a lesser amount. He is young; he is not that strong to stand thirty lashes with ease."  
  
"Oh? I did not realize that a punishment was supposed to be something one should be able stand with ease. However, I will let him get off with fifteen, but no less, do you understand, Karato?"  
  
"Yes, Lord Ulube, of course. I shall see to it immediately."  
  
With that, Karato spun around, signaling for the guards to seize Sai Sici.  
  
"You heard Lord Ulube's orders. Fifteen lashes for this creature's stupidity. And after, rat, you are to take care of this horse's needs. If anything is not to Lord Ulube's staisfation, you will be punished with even more, understood?"  
  
"Take your hands off of me, you oversized buffoons!! Let me go!" Sai Sici kicked and punched, but it was futile, and the guards dragged him off, shouting in protest until knocked unconscious.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Bathing in the rays of the setting sun, Rain softly caressed the strings of the wing-shaped psaltery (2) she had found in the castle, humming a tune that she remembered hearing a minstrel sing back in Mersenia. Surprisingly, she was in an extremely good mood, but was unable to pinpoint a single reason. Maybe it was how strangely she had reacted to Domon's attentions by not pushing away his advances. She shook her head. Or maybe it was that Lady Allenby was up in her chambers right now, furiously ringing out her undergarments and pulling fish out of her stockings, cursing her for spoiling her afternoon.  
  
Smiling at the thought, she plucked the strings as she sat in the stables awaiting Sai Sici's return. Though his knowledge of the instrument was limited, Sai Sici had taught her everything that his minstrel friends had showed him. She did not play the psaltery very well, and preferred the harp with its angelic tones; however, the psaltery was lighter and easier for her to carry. She needed something to keep her amused while she waited. It had been too long since she had been able to talk to Sai Sici, he was like a younger brother to her and she wanted to make sure that he was not being mistreated in any way.  
  
Suddenly, she stopped humming when she heard the sound of arriving footsteps.  
  
"Hello, princess!" A smiling prince entered the stables holding the reins of a great stallion, while a more serious-faced prince entered holding the reins of another, equal in magnitude.  
  
"Chibodee! Domon! What a pleasant surprise!" Rain hopped off the ledge she had been seated upon, grasping the psaltery in her hand.  
  
"We just got back from meeting Lord Ulube and Lord Karato. Say, I didn't know that you played the psaltery."  
  
Rain laughed. "I am afraid I don't. Not well, anyway. Whose horses are those? Were you out for a ride?"  
  
Domon turned to face the princess. "They are Lords Ulube and Karato, we found that they had not been attended to and brought them back here."  
  
"But that was Sai Sici's job. He was supposed to be there when they arrived to take care of their horses. You-you don't think that something could have happened, do you?" Rain looked over at her two companions worriedly.  
  
"I don't know. I am sure that he will return anon, probably just got into some mischief." Chibodee offered.  
  
Rain chewed at her bottom lip, and forgetting her role as 'princess,' turned back to her role as a concerned friend of Sai Sici's, also the lowly serving maid. "Here, let me take care of the horses. I do not want him to get in any trouble for being foolish and irresponsible."  
  
Domon watched in astonishment as she removed the tack from the horses and hung it up. That was odd. A princess who knew how to take care of horses and could lift all that weight was unusual. Work like that was usually left to only stable boys and servants. And here she was, acting as though it were nothing to her. Perhaps she took it upon herself to care for Sai Sici and was used to looking after him. The boy did have a way of growing on people, himself included.  
  
Chibodee seemed equally surprised, and stood back, not knowing what to do, but wanting to help. "Perhaps I should go search for him. It is possible that he wandered off, it is quite simple to get lost in the extensive grounds. With the sun setting, it is important that he return soon."  
  
Rain seemed relieved at his suggestion. "Oh, thank you, Chibodee. That would be most helpful!"  
  
After Chibodee left, Domon stepped forward to assist Rain in taking care of the horses. She smiled at him as he handed her a lantern, the worried expression on her face fading slightly when she looked into his reassuring eyes. Instructing her to sit down and relax until Sai Sici returned, he took the reins of the horses to lead them into their respective stalls.  
  
Just as he had secured the last horse in its stall, he heard the princess's cry.  
  
"Sai Sici!"  
  
He ran back to where he had left her, and watched as she rushed out to meet Sai Sici in the distance as he slowly walked towards the stables. She stopped short, however, when she saw him staggering.  
  
"Sai?"  
  
Domon passed her, catching the boy just before he fell, and carried him back to the stable where he laid him down. Rain crouched down beside them, inspecting his condition.  
  
Sai Sici's brow was covered with sweat, his eyes glazed over in pain. He smiled weakly at the sight of their faces.  
  
"Hiya bro, hey sis. Sorry I was. Gone. So long," he managed to rasp out.  
  
"Sai, what happened to you? How did this-oh, Lord! Sai, you're bleeding!" Rain pulled her hand from its resting spot at the back of his neck.  
  
"Domon, help me sit him up. Carefully," she warned.  
  
She peeled back the collar of his tunic, to reveal just enough of his lower neck for her to see what had happened.  
  
"Lashings?! You've been whipped?! Oh, God, Sai, who did this to you? Why?!"  
  
"Lord Ul-augh!- It hurts! Please. Help."  
  
Rain's eyes filled with tears as Sai Sici passed out. She turned to face Domon. "Will you help me?"  
  
"Yes. Tell me what to do."  
  
They turned Sai Sici onto his stomach and peeled off his blood-stained tunic, revealing the deep wounds. They were formed in criss-cross patterns ranging from along his lower neck to the small of his back. Scabs were beginning to form along with signs of infection, dirt clogged many of the wounds. When Rain attempted to clean one out, she removed her blood- covered fingers to find it mixed with grim and filth, along with a white, milky substance (3).  
  
"They need to be properly cleaned. I will need the herbs from my chambers. See if you can fetch some boiling hot water."  
  
"I do not like to leave him alone, so work quickly." Domon instructed as he covered the boy with his red cloak and left with Rain.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
A.N.: CLIFFHANGER! Poor Sai Sici! Will he live? Maybe, maybe not. Let me know what you think. REVIEW! ^_^  
  
(1) simpleton: a fool, idiot  
  
(2) psaltery: an instrument consisting of a hollow box or soundboard with soundholes and metal strings. The player performed with the instrument on the lap or on a table, or in front of the chest held with a strap around his neck if movement was needed.  
  
(3) white, milky substance: pus...in the middle ages, they would not know what this was. Their knowledge of the human anatomy was extremely limited. Oftentimes, the cure for sickness was bleeding the "bad humors" that infected you out of your system with leeches or cutting a vein, letting the blood drip into a bowl. This more often than not actually worsened the case. 


	7. We Have a Problem

Disclaimer: I do not own G Gundam or any of its characters  
  
A.N.: sorry it's been so long, but I was bed-ridden for a while with the stomach flu...yeah, it was bad, but I'm much better now and I have a ton of work to do, but I decided to do this first because I always procrastinate when it comes to homework. Thanks to Chapter 6 reviewers!!  
  
Punky: hey, thanks for reviewing...i know it wasn't really for chapter 6, but I hope that you'll come back for more and continue reviewing my work. Thanks for the compliment!  
  
Sakura: sorry it took so long to update, I'll try harder next time. I don't really have writer's block now, so not to worry!! I hope everything will move along swiftly from now on!! Thanks for the review!  
  
Kt: thanks for keeping me on-track!! It was nice of you to review and encourage me to get up off my butt and write the next chapter, I guess I was being such a slug, I needed to be motivated. I hope that you keep reviewing!  
  
halstar@babe: WOW!! Thank you so much for the compliment...i don't know if I'm quite that good, but I'll try my hardest to live up to your expectations. Be sure to let me know if there's anything that you think I should add/change/remove, anything like that, k?  
  
Lina567: hey!! Thanks for reviewing twice!! I finally wrote the chapter, I am so so so sorry it took me forever, but I made this chapter just for you, I began with a big M/G scene, nice and long, but a little angsty...Be sure to review and tell me if you like it or not, k? ^_^ and Allenby bashing, of course!!  
  
Rain-Mikamura: wow! Thank you so much for coming back!!! I'm glad you're addicted, and I must return the compliment. I really enjoy your "Reflections"!! It's really, really good!! Something kinda different from the norm, it's very well done!  
  
CrescentFighter: hey, sorry you're grounded...yeah, I know how that goes...and thanks for suggesting that I take the non-signed in reviews too!! I didn't even realize that I had that thing on, so thanks so much. I hope you'll keep r/r...somehow...just don't get grounded again!!  
  
Posypanco: one ML/G scene, right up!!! A nice, fat, sappy, long one at the very beginning...it's actually a very important scene...this entire chapter is, really...and Allenby is rejected!  
  
Skye Silvereye: thanks for reviewing my stuff!! In response to your e-mail, I actually haven't watched Inuyasha (I know, it's really sad... maybe this summer!) but your idea sounds great!! And even though I haven't seen it, I will still review!! Thanks for complimenting me on my research. It actually takes quite a bit of time, but it's very interesting. I hope you keep reviewing!!  
  
Gold Angel: WOW!! What else am I supposed to say in response to a review like that? Thank you so very much for the wonderful compliment, I'm glad you added me to your favorites, and I hope that I can live up to your expectations! I'll try my absolute best. I hope you continue to enjoy, let me know what you think.  
  
XP Dark Angel: hey, thank you for reviewing! I'm glad that you want me to update, and I hope that you continue to read and review!!  
  
Kitty Luver: I added the mystical elements to my story in this chapter, just as you requested!! Sai's going to be okay, not to worry, and Allenby has recognized that Rain is ruining her plans and has a fit!! There is a little D/R going on, but I promise more next chapter...it's pretty unavoidable at this point, you'll see why if you read!  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
THESE FOOLISH GAMES: Chapter 7  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
IN SAUVILLA  
  
The moonlight spilled out onto the bridge, glistening in the bubbling water below, the sound pure and cleansing. Marie-Louise sighed, a content smile spread across her face as she gently leaned against the cool wooden barrier.  
  
"Sir George, I wish to thank you most sincerely for showing me around the palace today. It was beautiful, and I had a simply delightful time, though I apologize for being such a burden."  
  
"Rain, there is no need for you to apologize. I, too, had a wonderful day, thanks to your companionship. Perhaps, if you do not mind, we may spend tomorrow together as well."  
  
"Oh, Sir George! I would enjoy that, very much so!"  
  
"Please, Rain, I hoped that by now you would do away with the Sir. We are friends, and there is no need for formalities."  
  
"Of course, George." Marie-Louise grinned at how his name rolled off her tongue so easily. He said they were friends, but she had hoped for more.  
  
She sighed again, only this time out of frustration. All day she had made her intentions clear, as clear as a lady could without being brazen or too rash, yet he seemed to either not notice or not care. Perhaps he did not feel the same way for her.  
  
Sneaking in a quick glance, she took in his tall, muscular figure. He was watching as the torches were lit, one by one, illuminating the magnificent castle, revealing its splendor and glory. During a perfectly romantic moment such as this, he was not even paying attention to her. No, he did not love her. If he did, he would have shown something, anything, towards her. But he hadn't and she couldn't keep pretending that he had. She ran through every event of the day, and he had never behaved like more of a gentleman. But as the perfect gentleman, he was reserved, always composed and rational, never passionate or showing her any particular favor.  
  
The realization destroyed her previously satisfied mood, and she frowned, irately crossing her arms over her chest. How could she make him love her? Was it even possible to make someone you love return your affections if they don't feel the same? Was there anything at all she could do?  
  
George seemed to recognize that he was being rude in allowing the conversation to come to a sudden halt. Clearing his throat, he turned to address her.  
  
"Rain, tell me, do you have family back in Mersenia?"  
  
Marie-Louise deliberated momentarily on what she knew about Rain before speaking. "I have no known family. The queen found me on the bank of the river, Epuratoire, (1) and brought me back to the castle. While it was not fitting for the queen to raise an orphan with no known connections as a princess, I grew up with many advantages over fellow servants. When princess Marie-Louise was born, I was immediately appointed as her serving maid. Since I was only six at the time, I matured quickly with the responsibilities that I had to fulfill.  
  
"With the queen's death when I was only ten, I found that she had left me a sealed note, containing the only valuable I own. It's a beautiful silver moon pendant on a thin, braided chain with an elegant sapphire raindrop. It contains the initials 'R.M.', the only clue to my identity. (2) In the letter, she explained that she had found it around my neck that day by the river and had been planning to tell me the story when I was old enough to understand, but she unfortunately died before she could do so.  
  
"She came upon naming me 'Rain' because of the sapphire's resemblance, the name of the river, and the letter on the pendant. She always used to tell me that I was a gift from heaven, someone with a pure heart and soul, come down to bless those on earth. Even though I barely knew her, she was the only mother I have ever known. I loved her very much."  
  
Marie-Louise lowered her head as she thought about her long-deceased mother. She still missed her, to this very day. Though she had only been four, she wished with all her heart that she could have known her better and made her proud. She was jealous of the relationship that Rain had had with her. All that she had told George was true, it was everything that Rain had told her about her past. It was short, but even Rain knew very little about who she was and where she had come from.  
  
Suddenly, she felt a gentle hand upon her bare shoulder and she turned to face George. He was staring down at her, intently, his eyes full of compassion and something else Marie-Louise could not figure out.  
  
"I am sorry. I was rude in bringing up such a personal subject."  
  
She drew in a shaky breath at the feelings his touch excited, and shaking herself back to reality, waved his comment away. "Do not be ridiculous, George." She smiled. "It was my decision to share the facts with you. I trust you. You, yourself, said that we were friends. I would not reveal my past to anyone I did not think so highly of."  
  
Marie-Louise shivered from the icy air. She thought about continuing with her confession of her affections, but she knew that it was useless to try anymore. She was already embarrassed that she had spent the entire day trying to get his attention. He was the perfect gentleman, but would show her nothing more.  
  
"Shall we return now? It is getting quite late, I am sure that the princess awaits your return."  
  
Smiling in spite of her heart's agony, Marie-Louise accepted his arm as he led her back to the castle. "Yes, of course."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Rain wiped her brow with the back of her hand and released a sigh. It was getting quite late, and she was exhausted and shivering from the cold. All she wanted to do was to collapse in a pile of straw, allowing her body to sleep. But this was selfish of her, especially when Domon was also working so hard. He hadn't left her side the entire night, and together they tended to Sai Sici. It was difficult work, particularly when she discovered that not only were the scars infected, but they had been treated with salt (3). They had to peal back the scars that had formed to expose the wounds so they could be properly cleaned and then treated.  
  
Mixing the boiling water with some soap, Domon cleaned out the gashes as Rain crushed several herbs in the mortar (4). He watched her hands turn red from rubbing against the rough stone of the pestle (5) as it grounded the contents. Pausing, she picked up a narrow band of cloth that she had set in the boiling water.  
  
"I'm going to need to wrap his wounds now. Could you help me hold him up?"  
  
Domon nodded, and she smeared some of the herbal remedy on the wounds, wrapping the young boy's torso with the strips. He helped her wrap, holding the unconscious figure upright as he did so. Together, they worked quickly and in silence, each focused on their task. Finally, the last scar had been cleaned and wrapped. Domon took the body gently in his arms and carried him over to where Rain directed him, to the boy's room in the stable, laying him down on the small cot. Rain set a pitcher of cool water by the side and sat down on the floor, her back resting against the wall.  
  
"You're not thinking of staying here all night, are you?" Domon leaned against the wall, his head lowered and his eyes shut.  
  
"He is a patient in need of my care, I can't very well leave him all alone over night, so of course I am going to stay."  
  
He reprimanded her coldly. "You need your rest. And it is freezing out here."  
  
Shaking her head, she responded gently. "You don't understand. What if he wakes up in the middle of the night? He needs someone to care for him."  
  
"All right. He needs someone to care for him. But that's not you or me, not out here where we could only further worsen the situation by becoming sick ourselves. We have already been missing from the castle for far too long, to be gone any longer would only continue to raise suspicion. We both need to return."  
  
"Well-do you think we could bring him to one of our rooms? Just for tonight, anyway? I couldn't possibly leave him out here alone."  
  
"I don't know how it would work, but I suppose we could try. Let's wait for Chibodee to return and help us."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Ulube strode into his darkened chambers, closing the door with a click behind him. Opening his wardrobe, he produced a long, dark cloak. He slipped it on, pulling the hood over his head and strolled towards the center of the room where there was a circular fireplace. Every time he stayed at the Kasshu castle, he was sure to request this room. It was, after all, the only one that could satisfy his very-particular-needs.  
  
Glancing out the window, he judged it was late enough to begin without worrying of attracting unwanted attention. His silver mask flashed dangerously in the flickering light produced by the fire, creating an uncanny and disturbing expression. An evil smile spread across his visage, the corners of his mouth creeping up his face. As he approached, he stepped into the ceremonial chalk markings, and stirred the large, coal-black cauldron bubbling in the fireplace, causing a whirlwind effect.  
  
"Guardians of the Night, creatures who take cover in the darkness, show me this maiden who is visiting the prince Domon of Sauvilla to claim his heart."  
  
With his demand, a nebulous shadow rose from the whirlwind, its eyes glowing like rubies. It stretched out a dark, sinister tendril towards its master.  
  
"As you command." It hissed a response, the voice indistinguishable, neither male or female.  
  
The phantom spun in a quick, cyclic motion, producing the image of a young maid, not yet one and twenty, walking next to the prince. She had auburn hair that flowed down in waves and eyes an exceptional shade of cerulean blue. Around her neck, she wore a silver pendant, but no other form of jewelry. Her extreme beauty was apparent, and as she moved about he caught her glancing several times at Domon.  
  
A brief wave of his hand banished the shadow and the image. The room went black as the fire was quelled at his command. Exiting the circle, Ulube clasped his hands behind his back, immersed in thought.  
  
"So she fancies the prince. That is a problem indeed. But one to be quickly remedied."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Chibodee had finally returned to the stables and agreed to help Domon carry Sai Sici, but he was still having doubts.  
  
"Are you both sure this will work?"  
  
"It's so late, most everyone will already be asleep. Besides, the guards are not located on the bedroom floors. It will be easy to sneak in without notice," Domon replied.  
  
Rain gathered her belongings as the men took Sai Sici and they headed towards the castle. Domon was right, it was easy sneaking into the castle; however, it was apparent that he had done it several times before and knew how to move without being caught. They entered quietly and set Sai and his cot down on the floor in Domon's room.  
  
"Well, there you go. Now, I don't know about you, but I'm going to sleep now. I'm worn out." With a yawn, Chibodee stretched and left, shutting the door behind him.  
  
"Wait!" Rain called out, but Chibodee had already disappeared. She turned to face Domon. "You don't mean to keep him in your room, do you?"  
  
"Why else do you think he is in here?"  
  
"Well, it's just that-I thought that he was going to my chambers so I could look after him."  
  
"And you can't look after him in my room? You can just stay here for the night."  
  
Rain blushed as her eyes drifted unconsciously towards the enormous bed that could easily sleep five men. "I. I. Just don't know about that. I mean. I've never, well, stayed in another man's chambers before."  
  
Domon rolled his eyes. "Marie-Louise, I promise I won't attack you sexually."  
  
Rain blushed again. Attempting to regain her composure, Rain pushed her rising feelings away, but her face remained flushed. Hesitantly, she responded. "All right."  
  
She bent down at Sai Sici's side and wrapped several more blankets around his figure. Rising, she made a sad attempt at warming herself up by rubbing her hands up and down her arms, but she still continued to shiver.  
  
"So." She paused. "Where shall I sleep?"  
  
Domon glanced up at her. He hadn't thought of that. "I suppose we will have to share my bed."  
  
Rain whirled around. "What!?"  
  
"Unless you want to risk your life by sleeping on that freezing stone floor, that is. You can always go back to your own room, if you like, I'm not going to force you to stay. I know what you must think about me, with how I act around Lady Allenby, but you can trust me. I won't try anything like that with you. I promise. I'll sleep on one end, you can sleep on the other."  
  
Rain slowly nodded, agreeing to his terms. And she did trust him, somewhere along the way, her opinion of him had done a complete one hundred and eighty degree turn. She couldn't pinpoint when it exactly happened. Maybe it was how he acted around Sai Sici, how he offered to help take care of him without hesitation, how he didn't seem to care about Sai's social standing. Or maybe it was when he had shown concern for her after Allenby had fallen in the water. Or perhaps it was Kyoji's words that had caused her to see him differently.  
  
Either way, she had suddenly grown to trust him. That wasn't the problem she was having in accepting his offer.  
  
Rain crawled into the luxurious bed, lying down at one end on her side facing away from Domon, pretending as she stared intently at the wall that she didn't notice him undressing or sliding into the bed, his body resting only a few feet away from her own.  
  
She was being absolutely ridiculous. He probably didn't even have feelings for her. In fact, he probably was repulsed by the idea of her staying there, all the time, wanting Allenby instead. She may have even ruined plans that he had organized with her. And just who was she? Some spoiled little princess, or so he had been led to believe. No, trusting Domon wasn't the problem.  
  
The problem was...could she trust herself?  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Lady Allenby glared at Domon's door from her hiding spot in the shadows, silently willing it to open again. When would that princess come out?  
  
Walking across the hallway, she pressed an ear to his door, listening to what was happening.  
  
"You can just stay here for the night"  
  
Was that. Domon's voice? After a standing, stunned in the hall for a lengthy period of time, she felt choked, unable to breathe. She ran, returning to her dark, secluded chambers. As she shut the door to her room, she gripped the doorknob, her knuckles turning white.  
  
No no no!! This wasn't happening to her. Not this, it was the one thing that she hadn't counted on, and the one thing ruining her plans. Betrayal. She anticipated the princess falling for Domon, but never had she considered the feeling being returned by him. She was loosing her control of him, all the power over him she thought she had, was rapidly decreasing.  
  
She began to see red and let out a piercing scream, hurling anything she could get her hands on in an animalistic manner at the walls, bed frame, floor, windows, and mirrors. After exerting all her energy, she bent over, huffing furiously, seething in rage.  
  
The princess was stealing Domon away from her. And she would pay, she would pay dearly.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Please REVIEW!!! A lot of major events happened here, so I want to know what you think, okay? Be sure to let me know!!  
  
(1): Epuratoire means "cleansing" or "purifying" in French.  
  
(2): Rain's necklace was mentioned in chapters 1 and 4 for those of you wondering. She has never mentioned her last name.  
  
(3): Often, salt was poured into the injuries to add to the further pain, like in the saying "adding salt to the wound" (or something like that...) Salt would not only increase the amount of distress, but would cause permanent scarring, preventing the lacerations from ever healing.  
  
(4): A mortar is a vessel in which substances are crushed or ground with a pestle. It resembles a bowl, and is usually made of stone.  
  
(5): A pestle is a club-shaped, hand-held tool for grinding or mashing substances in a mortar, also usually made out of stone. 


	8. Author's Note Sorry!

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
Hey, there. Sorry this isn't a chapter, only a note. I know, I know... I also hate it when people leave author's notes instead of chapters, they're such pains in the you-know-what. But I felt I needed to explain to my readers. This isn't a "pity me" note or one where I'm going to outrageously demand at least 200 more reviews before I write the next chapter or I'll threaten to delete the whole story. I'm just here to explain the facts.  
  
I was really counting on having chapter 8 up by last Thursday, however several things came up that were completely unavoidable and unfortunately prevented me from doing so. I'm not just talking about homework and crap, but personal things as well. But hey, that's life for ya, huh? Sometimes, there's just nothing you can do, we've all been there before. So, I was extremely disappointed when I couldn't get it done.  
  
People sometimes ask why I don't just post SOMETHING instead of nothing. Well, I can be a bit of a perfectionist, and all the research can take a while (Don't get me wrong, I love the research. I practically live at the library anyway, and I find this time period fascinating, that's why I chose it as my setting for this fic). I'm not the type of person who'll post a terse, superfluous chapter that sucks just to placate her readers for a couple of days. When I write something, I work on it until I'm satisfied and hope my readers will enjoy it. Writing is something that is meant to bring pleasure to others, and you can't do that with a paragraph that sounds like it came from a homework assignment I wrote in the first grade. Well, at least I can't, I was pretty stupid when I was in first grade! don't know about you guys...There ARE some fairly smart first graders out there...  
  
Anyway, I have a couple various drafts, none of which I have completed. I really want this next chapter to be a good one, since so many responded last time and I don't want to disappoint you! (heh...Domon and Rain sleeping together really got you're attention, huh?) SO, I'm going to work my butt off and commit myself to having the next chapter posted by Wednesday/Thursday, depending when it will show up cause it takes a while to show it's been updated. This isn't one of those evasive promises like "soon". Who knows, maybe even sooner!  
  
Thank you so much, as always, for reviewing and supporting me!! ^_^ And once again, I apologize. I feel awful about taking so long, I'm such a terrible person. And this post will be replaced with the next chapter when I'm done, just to let you know.  
  
~Raye  
  
P.S.: if you have any suggestions to help stimulate my mind, as always, feel free to post a comment or e-mail me at scarlettlady1082@hotmail.com! Thanks!! 


	9. Worthless Hands

Disclaimer: I do not own G Gundam or any of its characters  
  
PLEASE READ NOTE!!  
  
A.N.: hey there!! I am in tears right now, because fanfiction.net is finally working for me and letting me update!! (you may have noticed the sudden gap between 6/9 and 6/14 in the story dates) I was trying for almost a straight week and even had to e-mail them I was having so many problems...i'm just glad it finally worked!! ^_^  
  
This chapter focuses a lot on Domon and Rain's relationship, as well as Sai Sici's condition...I'm sorry if it's a little dull, but it's all leading up to the climax, which will come soon!!  
  
Thanks once again to my chapter 7/A.N. reviewers:  
  
Mystic Darkness: hey there!! Wow, I'm glad you reviewed twice, that was really nice of you. People sometimes just review once and you never hear from them again, but I hope that you'll keep reading and reviewing!! And thank you for e-mailing me!! I'm always glad to hear from my readers outside of reviews, it's really nice!!  
  
Animechick: wow, thank you so much!! I'm glad you enjoy my writing style!! And don't be discouraged, I'm sure you're a terrific writer!! If there's one thing I always try to do, it's to encourage other people to write more fanfics!! (just ask Skye Silvereye, I've been pestering her for a while now!) if you ever want help or someone to edit your stuff, feel free to ask me!!  
  
halstar@animation: ::laugh:: I'm glad you're addicted...i hope you're still alive out there!! I really tried to update as soon as possible, but something happened with fanfiction...and it's still not showing all of my reviews...oh, well!! Thanks for the compliment, hope you come back for more!!  
  
Kumoko Himura: hey, you wouldn't happen to be a fellow Rurouni Kenshin fan, would you? Just a guess, I noticed your last name, and put two and two together...anyway, I've also been having problems with fanfiction.net, but it's okay now...i don't think I'm that popular ::blush:: and I promise to go check out your fic, just as soon as I finish updating!!  
  
Lil Evil: hey, glad you're still reading...i like George too!!! Thanks for the review, and I hope you continue to stop by!  
  
Kaze Ishikawa: thank you so much for being understanding. I've included a little bit more of Ulube in this chapter, but believe me, there is much more of him to come!!  
  
XP-Dark Angel: hey there, thanks for reviewing again!!! It's always nice when people come back to review...The whole Domon/Rain scene is continued here, so enjoy!!  
  
Kitten Kisses: Thanks for trying to think of ideas for me and reviewing for both chapters!...if you ever do have some ideas, feel free to let me know right away!! I hope you keep coming back for more! P.S.- just to answer your question, yes, Rain's necklace is important ^_^ As for George, well, you'll just have to wait and see!!  
  
Lina 567: Hey there...Sorry this chapter focuses mainly on Rain, Domon, and Sai Sici, but next chapter I am going to include more G/ML, definitely!!  
  
Skye Silvereye: thanks for reviewing, as always!! I always look forward to seeing people come back and leave reviews! I'm glad you can be patient, thanks for protecting me from angry readers!! And thanks for offering to help me ^_^ I got things moving pretty well, but if I do in the future, I'll be sure to ask you! Keep working on that story!!  
  
Punky: Thanks for reviewing again!! I'm always really glad when I see people returning to review my work, it shows that I must be doing something right, at least I hope so!! Anyway, be sure to keep it up!  
  
Animefreak5483: thanks for the review!! I hope that you continue to review and keep reading! Let me know if you have any suggestions!  
  
Goten's Gurl: ::laugh:: yes, I finally updated!! Sorry to keep you hanging there for a while, but I finished chapter 8!! I hope you like it, be sure to let me know!!  
  
Filia101: WOW! An Oscar, huh? That's really flattering, I can't tell you how nice it is to hear that!! I'm not really happy with this chapter still, but I'm still posting because I've worked it to death. You found a story just like mine? That's really odd...i never noticed anything like that, but they sound pretty similar. Just a question, when did they post? I first published 3/23/03. I don't want to overreact, but could you maybe give me your opinion on the situation? And just to let you know, I always read my reviews!! I hope to hear from you again!!  
  
Sweetangel: thank you so much for the complement! It's really nice of you to stop by, and I hope you keep doing so! And of course I'm going to finish it!!! I could never just leave you guys hanging, although I know it seems like that!!  
  
Yogi Mutoh: I'm glad you appreciated all the twists and angsty scenes, I'm sorry there aren't that many this chapter, but as I get closer and closer to the conclusion, I can promise plenty more!! I hope you keep reading!!  
  
Shinna: well, I suppose that I answered your first question in my note...as for the second, I'm not quite sure how many chapters yet...maybe around 14, but I'm really not sure yet. It could be more or less. Either way, I hope you keep reading!!  
  
Shorty: I'm glad I have you questioning, that's what I wanted!! Many of your questions are answered in this chapter, although I still leave you hanging with what happens in Domon's room...As for Allenby and Ulube, I touch on it here, but that will be revealed in the next couple of chapters. You'll just have to keep reading!!  
  
Kitty Luver: Yes, Ulube is a sorcerer! I actually got the idea from a quote from him at the end of the series, where he comments on being an evil sorcerer...Poor Sai's in trouble!! And next chapter I'm thinking of including some big D/R and G/ML scenes, but I don't know yet... glad I'm not the only one having problems with fanfiction.net! aw, and thanks so much for being understanding...it really means a lot to me...  
  
Feona: ::laugh:: I can't just tell you what's going to happen!! You have to wait and see. Be sure to keep reading to find out!  
  
Posypanco: I'm glad you like the story, and no, it's not going to be lemon or lime, as you will see! While that may be for others, I'm not into that writing style. Allenby's temper did kinda go berserk, but that's how I connect her in my fic to the series: the berserker system, temper...it's all connected  
  
GoldAngel: Wow!! You always have the nicest things to say, I'm really glad that you like my work!! I'm quite flattered, I hope that you continue to review and let me know if I screw anything up so I can change it!!  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
WARNING: okay, I have included even more magical elements now since it has been requested several times by my reviewers, even from the very first chapter. I hope that I don't loose any readers/reviewers purely because of this, but the story simply wouldn't capture the essence of a true medieval tale without the magic associated with the time period. I have done quite a bit of research on some of the topics, and there are many theories out there, I'm only choosing to use some of them that can work with the plot line.  
  
P.S.- I apologize if it's a little short, but it's kinda an in between chapter, building up to the climax, coming soon!! (many surprises await you!!)  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
THESE FOOLISH GAMES: Chapter 8  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
IN SAUVILLA  
  
Sai Sici's eyes fluttered open, confronting the night. His entire back throbbed in agony and as he sat forward, pain shot up throughout his body. Unable to prevent it, a small cry was released from his lips, but he quickly silenced himself. Why was he so warm? The room was like a furnace it was so hot! Supporting his body with the wall, he kicked off his blanket and pulled himself up off the mat. Where exactly was he? Turning, he spotted a great, luxurious bed.  
  
Approaching slowly as to not increase the pain with sharp movements, Sai peered into the bed at the figures. To his utter surprise, it was Prince Domon and Rain!! He stood there gawking at them lying there together. Then he smiled. The couple looked so peaceful with their bodies perfectly entwined together; her head and hand resting gently on his chest, his arm wrapped lazily around her petite figure, head turned in towards hers. Yes, perfect was the right word to describe them. That's exactly what they were together. Just seeing them made him homesick for Mersenia and Cecil, his own love.  
  
Cecil was so charming and sweet, he had never met any other girl that had caused such feelings in him. He wanted to always be there for her, to care for her and protect her. However, there was that problem of her overprotective brother, Hans. He disapproved of Sai's affections towards Cecil and would never allow him to marry her. Sai had nothing to offer Cecil in marriage, and she was most likely fated to marry another who could provide her with a better life than a stable boy. Yes, Cecil's position as a scullery maid certainly limited how wealthy a husband she could find, but most any would be better financially than him.  
  
He loved Cecil very much, but without more money, he could not get her brother's approval; and without her brother's approval, he could never marry her; and if he could never marry her, he would be miserable. Why wasn't love enough?  
  
As he turned away from the pair, the pain once again raced through his system, this time affecting his vision. Everything became hazy, his body swaying and staggering, nausea taking control of his stomach. What was wrong with him? He wiped the back of his hand across a sweaty brow as he groped about for something to hold his feeble body upright when his knees shook and he collapsed, knocking over a nightstand with a clatter. The darkness engulfed him as he returned once again to an unconscious state.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Rain awoke at the sound and she looked around to register what was happening. When her eyes fluttered open, she flushed as she noticed how closely she and Domon had been sleeping, only adding to her already heated state from the warmth his body had radiated when next to hers. When had that happened? She was sure that had she been awake, she never would have let her body do something like that. But the mind lowers its barriers when asleep.  
  
It was quite indecent, seeing as how he was dressed only waist down, and her dress was at quite an indecorous length, right below her knees. Yet, she didn't want to move, her body reveling in the feel of his. She shivered at the sudden cold when he left her side, aching desperately for his warm touch once again.  
  
Domon was already up lighting a candle. "It's Sai Sici."  
  
"What!?" She jumped up and followed Domon to where Sai lay sprawled on the floor. "He must have tried getting up and moving about. That's terrible for him in this condition." She lit a second candle and approached, kneeling down to examine Sai Sici.  
  
His face had turned a sickly pale colour, beads of sweat spread across his countenance. Placing a hand on his forehead, she assessed his situation.  
  
"His state has worsened greatly. He has an extremely high fever. We were too late when we cleaned out his injuries, the scabs already sealed in the infection. It has spread throughout his system."  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"Cleaning the wounds again would give no beneficial outcome, and may even create further infection with the risks involved in reopening the gashes and exposing them once again."  
  
"So, are you saying that there's nothing we can do?"  
  
She shook her head despondently as she removed her hand from Sai's forehead, and quietly replied. "Nothing that could help him significantly, no."  
  
Domon slammed a fist down onto a dresser. "There has to be something we can do. I can't just sit around here and watch him die! I won't be helpless!"  
  
Her sorrowful gaze met Domon's. "I'm afraid that all we can do is wait. I'm sorry."  
  
"Why can't you do anything! I can't believe you're just going to let his life slip through your fingers as he dies!" His voice grew agitated.  
  
Rain looked down at her useless hands folded on the lap of her wrinkled dress with shame and repeated what she had previously stated with a whisper. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Sorry is not going to save his life, Marie-Louise," he stated irately, crossing his arms over his bare chest.  
  
Rain clutched her hands together into fists at his abrasive words. Unable to remain in the room any longer, she picked up the water basin and left, mumbling something under her breath about fetching more water, trying not to run from the cause of her pain as the tears hung ominously on her lashes, threatening to spill.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
He really shouldn't have been so hard on her, but he was just so perturbed.  
  
And terrified.  
  
Terrified of her. Of what she was doing to him. Of what he couldn't control, how he felt.  
  
NO!!! He didn't feel anything for her! She was nothing to him.  
  
So why couldn't he stop it? Why couldn't he stop this need to be with her, to touch her and hold her close, to know she was there, safe by his side. He was so afraid of what he couldn't understand, of what he didn't know. Afraid of giving his heart and being hurt in return.  
  
He needed to distance himself from her, remain as far as possible so he wouldn't be tempted. He needed to distract himself with something, anything. But it didn't seem to work. She was always there, and he had always acted impulsively, his body and heart refusing to obey his mind's commands.  
  
His pulse raced as he remembered her head and hand gently resting on his chest as she slept. For some unknown and uncontrollable reason, he had wrapped a protective arm around her, wanting to shield her from harm. Even more mystifying, he enjoyed it. Lying there like that, he could honestly say that given the choice, he never would have fallen asleep, just stayed there forever, stroking her silken hair, watching her as she slept, and wondering if he was in her dreams.  
  
But that's NOT what he wanted!! He shook his head, his mind whirling with frustration. Confusion prevented him from thinking clearly, but he came to the same conclusion every time. Distance. The farther from her he was, the easier his life would be.  
  
Out of sight, out of mind. Right?  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Since when had she become so weak? Domon's words and actions never used to affect her this much. She was miserable now that Domon was upset with her. And he was right. Sai Sici's life WAS slipping through her fingers. His life was in her hands, her worthless, pathetic hands, and he was dying. She couldn't stand the thought of loosing any of her patients. If she lost someone so dear to her as Sai, she wouldn't be able to live with herself. And Domon would never see her again. Not that he would anyway after she left.  
  
The soft moonlight spilled out onto the river, shining like millions of sapphires from the ripples she created as she refilled the china basin with the glittering water. Gazing down into the bowl she had placed on her knees, she stared at her reflection, the moon distant in the background.  
  
Who was she? Marie-Louise or Rain? Princess or servant girl? She had deceived everyone else, and now she didn't even know. She was two people, yet the same. Wasn't it the person on the inside that really matters and always shines through? So why was she so confused?  
  
A single tear dropped from her cheek, splashing in the basin. She wiped the streak away, forcing herself to not break down and lose it when she needed to remain calm and collected. As she turned to walk back, she was met with a sudden flash of brilliant white light. She squinted, then looked again, her eyes meeting the figure of what had to be an elegant unicorn (1). The appearance took her breath away, and she froze, unable to move. Its alabaster coat shimmered gently, the long, wispy mane and tail waved in the breeze. Turning its bright eyes towards Rain, it seemingly floated over to her. The horn glistened a pure silvery-white, and it bent, the tip of the alicorn (2) barely touching the water in the basin.  
  
"The pressure of the hands causes the springs of life to grow."  
  
Its voice was quiet, not spoken aloud, only heard in her mind as a silken whisper. It then raised its head, and seemed to be leaving when it paused at the sight of her necklace. Faintly gesturing to her softly glowing pendant, it spoke once again in riddles.  
  
"Look beneath the surface, to the mysteries inside."  
  
And with that, it was gone, leaving a mystified Rain to wonder if it had all been a dream.  
  
Eventually leaving from the spot, she finally returned with the basin, a slightly perplexed look on her face. He was still standing in the same position, leaning coldly against the wall as he watched over Sai Sici. Without saying a word, she knelt, setting the basin down and pushing up her sleeves. He didn't bother to discuss the sleeping arrangement, or apologize for his callous words. No, stone warriors don't apologize. Drenching a rag into the cool water, she stroked it along Sai's heated face.  
  
Yes, it would be one long, cold night.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Allenby glared at her image in her shattered mirror, lit up now by the sun peering in through the curtains. What was that common cliché about if you broke a mirror? Seven years bad luck? Ha! What did it matter, anyway? She had enough bad luck to last her a century, now that her hard work and plans had done nothing. Her power had all been yanked out from under her by that brat princess.  
  
She pinched her cheeks, hoping that the feminine flush there would take away attention from her red-rimmed, narrow eyes and the dark bags looming underneath. Turning sharply, she dug the heels of her slippers into the shards of glass, attempting to release her anger. Slamming the door shut, she pounded out of the room, the echoes of her clacking shoes haunting the halls.  
  
As she whirled around a corner, she slammed into something large and strong.  
  
"Fool! Watch where you are going!"  
  
Lord Ulube stood there, staring down at Allenby. "I apologize, my lady."  
  
He felt her aura (3) issuing forth, so strong was it that he didn't even need to search for it: scheming, frustrated, hurt, suffering, betrayal, hatred. She was passionate, full of turmoil and complicated feelings. Curious, he wondered what had caused her to be this way.  
  
In order to achieve skin to skin contact, he stretched out his hand, taking hers into his own in a greeting as he lowered his head slightly. "I am Lord Ulube Ishikawa. I hope I have not injured you." He saw flashes of Domon, then Princess Marie-Louise. 'You can just stay here for the night.'  
  
How perfect. Allenby wanted Domon, and he wanted the Princess Marie- Louise.  
  
Smiling, he offered her his arm. She looked a bit surprised, then accepted it and he led her towards the gardens. They had quite a bit to discuss, both with similar problems. Perhaps they could come to a mutual agreement.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Marie-Louise stretched as she rose from her exhausted state. She hadn't slept very well, due to her conclusion about George last night. After she had returned, she had immediately collapsed into bed, completely forgetting about Rain and sobbed into her pillow for what seemed like hours, eventually falling asleep. It hurt so much. Why did she have to fall in love? She had never experienced heartbreak before, but it was happening now, for the first time in her life. And she prayed that it would be the last.  
  
No matter how hard she tried, though, she couldn't forget those eyes. Those lovely violet eyes that were so extraordinary, she loved them the first time she saw them. Why couldn't they love her back?  
  
Because she was nothing, nothing but a servant, that's why. And noble knights don't fall in love and marry lowly servants, no matter their moral standing. Oh, how easy it would be to tell him the truth! To tell everyone the truth and not have to hide anymore. To simply end the foolish game right now, and live, just be who she was and not have to pretend. Then there would be a better chance of George reciprocating her feelings. He would surely love her if she was Princess Marie-Louise!  
  
And she was. But why couldn't he see it?  
  
With a sigh, she forced herself to abandon her daydreams and musings. Remembering Rain, she went to the door separating the two rooms, and entered her chambers, only to find no one there. The bed had no sign of being slept in, and it appeared that Rain hadn't returned to her room at all last night. Then where was she??  
  
She dressed hurriedly and found Kyoji in the library, quickly explaining the situation. At hearing this from her, he began to search all rooms, examining everything carefully.  
  
"I want to stop and ask Domon if he's perhaps seen her before we head down to the stables." Kyoji banged on the younger prince's door. "Domon? Domon! Wake up!"  
  
When no one answered, he tried the doorknob. Finding it locked, he kicked the door open with a shout. The heavy barrier slammed open with a bang to reveal a scene before him that caused his eyebrows to raise in utter surprise.  
  
"Prince Kyoji, is something the matter?" Marie-Louise inquired.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
(1): Just a small background on unicorns...They are mystical creatures that are often seen to take different forms, depending on the culture. I chose the typical Western concept of a horse-like figure; however, despite the different conceptions, most showed them as white in color. The unicorn is one of the few mythical creatures that does not stand for evil and pain. Instead, it is a symbol of purity, hope, majesty, gentleness, wisdom, and love. They were mysterious creatures, summoned to help others, often involved in healing. They would speak in riddles, and their visits were short and fleeting.  
  
(2): The alicorn is the term for the unicorn's horn.  
  
(3): An aura is a distinctive but intangible quality that seems to surround a person or thing, oftentimes hinting at a person's internal feelings and personality.  
  
*~*~*~* 


	10. Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me

Disclaimer: I do not own G Gundam or any of its characters  
  
A.N.: sorry it's a little short, but I'm leaving today for a little less than a week for a conference. Hope you like it! Thanks, as always to my reviewers!!  
  
GOLD ANGEL: the climax should be in the next couple of chapters, coming very soon. I have no specific time period in the middle ages as the setting, seeing as how it takes place in a land(s) that don't even exist. I want to leave that part open to my reader's imagination, but I would probably say it falls around the time right before the bubonic plague struck. Thank you so much for your continued support and reviews! It is very much appreciated!  
  
MYSTIC DARKNESS: I always like to have something a little personal for my readers, thanking each one individually. glad you came back to review and read more! It was really nice of you to do so, and I hope that I keep you coming back for more!  
  
SKYE SILVEREYE: hey there! I hope you have lots of fun at Hawaii! It's gorgeous there this time of year, so be sure to appreciate it. I look forward to hearing from you again, thank you so much for your continued support and help, as always!  
  
YOUIGY HUNTER: sorry about the cliffhanger! Please don't die on me!! Anyway, I didn't really include Allenby or Ulube in this chapter, but I promise to have them in the next one, believe me!! Thanks for the review and I hope you come back!  
  
KYLA KAIBA: all right, I've posted the next chapter to satisfy your need for an answer to that cliffhanger! Thank you so very much for your compliment on my writing style! That's very sweet of you, and thanks for understanding when I don't update right away. I have a job now, and that takes a lot of time. Anyway, I appreciate the review, so be sure to keep it up!  
  
FILIA 101: Kyoji's mental status, huh? Well, he's going to have a little chat with Domon next chapter, so wait and see what happens! Anyway, I read part of that story, and I really don't think they're enough alike, so I'm not going to worry about it. I was a little suspicious when I discovered she was the first person to review my work, but I don't think she copied it. She actually happens to be one of my favorite authors, so I'm not concerned. Oh, and if I do ever want to win an Oscar, I probably will change the names, just to be safe! Thanks for everything!!  
  
YOGI MUTOH: I like what you said "You don't choose who you love, Love chooses you" If you don't mind, I might include that in my story somewhere, it's really nice!! Not to mention very true. Anyway, thanks for reviewing. I hope you come back!!  
  
LIL WASHU: I'm glad you liked the mystical aspect. Sai Sici is dealt with here, along with Domon and Rain's feelings. The rest of the story is pretty much going to continue with the D/R romance, and many other things, so keep R/R!! Thanks!  
  
FEONA: hey, thanks for reviewing my work!! I'm always glad to hear from my readers and get some feedback on how I'm doing. I hope that you come back for more!! Thanks!  
  
LIL EVIL: glad you enjoyed my last chapter!! I hope that you like this one, even though it's shorter than most of mine. I promise the next one will be longer!! Anyway, thanks for the review!!  
  
LINA 567: I apologize that I don't have any G/ML fluff here, only D/R, but hopefully I'll get to the good stuff with your favorite couple in the next chapter... I read the chapter you suggested, so hopefully I'll be inspired now!! ^_^ thanks for reviewing my work, as always!  
  
CRESCENT FIGHTER: glad you were able to review my work! Sorry about the cliffhanger...but your questions are answered here! While I don't have a cliffhanger in this chapter, the next chapter is going to be a pretty important one...actually all of them are since they all lead up to the climax...anyway, thanks once again!!  
  
PUNKY: hey there! I'm glad you came back for more! I apologize for the cliffhanger, but I posted this chapter to satisfy your need to know what happened! I'm really happy that you enjoyed the unicorn touch! I was a little worried that people wouldn't like it, but I guess it's okay. Thanks!  
  
SWEETANGEL: I'm glad that I wasn't the only one who noticed the problem with fanfiction...well, I hope things are back to normal now! I have another R/D moment, but it's a bit heavier this time. I hope that you like this chapter!! Thanks!  
  
ANIMECHICK: hey there, I'm really glad that you would like to talk outside of fanfiction, that's really nice of you! I'm very flattered, and I'm sure that you can write just as well, and probably better! As soon as I get back from my trip, I'll be sure to check out your site! Thanks for your comment on the unicorn, it was appreciated!!  
  
ANIMEFREAK 5483: hey, it was really nice of you to stop by and review my work, thank you so much! I hope that you continue to R/R!  
  
POSY PANCO: I know, the last bit has been a bit angsty, everyone all sad in their love lives...although this chapter isn't much better. Ulube and Allenby aren't in this chapter, but I'm going to have them in the next so your questions can be answered!! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
CELESTE-STORM: wow, thanks for the compliments! I'm glad my work flows, it's hard sometimes to make it work together. And I'm glad you enjoyed the mystical elements!! I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations and you keep coming back for more!! Thanks!  
  
XP DARKANGEL: ::laugh:: I'm glad you'll keep coming back! Some people review only once and you never hear from them again, so they leave you wondering if you did something wrong! Anyway, I updated as soon as I could, but I'm leaving again. Hopefully it won't take me more than a week to update again...thanks, as always!  
  
KITTY LUVER: don't worry, I know how the vacation thing goes! I'm off on my own in a matter of hours actually...i should probably get some sleep. Anyway, Domon does need to learn to apologize! It comes up again here, he's just way too proud. Well, I put a D/R scene here, and hope to include a G/ML one in the next chapter or so! Let me know what you think. Thanks!!  
  
TRACY DAY: wow, you reviewed twice! I'm flattered!! I'm really glad that you like my writing, hopefully you'll come back to continue to R/R! I hope to hear from you again! Thank you  
  
KT: hey there, I got around to e-mailing you! Thanks a lot for all your support, it really means a lot to me! I actually took your advice to heart with this chapter in your request for Domon and Rain to do a little more...i thought it was about time that something happened! Anyway, be sure to let me know what you think!  
  
ANIMECRAZY: thanks for reviewing my work! I hope that you come back for more and continue to R/R!!  
  
LISA: wow, two-thumbs up and a five star rating!! I guess I'm doing okay with my story, huh? It's like I have my own Roger Egbert to be the critic for my work!! Well, I'm really glad that you like it!! I hope that you come to review and rate this chapter!  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
WARNING: heavy kissing...and other things...but NO sex!  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
THESE FOOLISH GAMES: Chapter 9  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Prince Kyoji, is something the matter?" Marie-Louise repeated after Kyoji didn't respond.  
  
"The room. It's empty." Kyoji walked in, examining Domon's quarters. "Domon usually isn't up by this time. How outré." (1) He paused by the bed, placing a hand on the mattress. They were cool, but there were two distinct imprints left in the pillows and folds of the sheets. Now that was VERY outré. He frowned, it didn't take much to put two and two together. While he didn't want to jump to any conclusions, it was fairly obvious what had happened. He knew of Rain's innocence, and feared of what Domon had done to her. But somehow, he simply couldn't believe that his own brother would stoop so low and take advantage of that. No, he shouldn't form any foolish judgments, not yet.  
  
Marie-Louise peered into the room, curiosity getting the best of her. She had never been in a man's chambers before. No one else was there, just as Kyoji had said. It was fairly tidy, a water basin was the only thing out of place as it sat on the floor, in the middle of the room. That was strange. Who puts a water basin in the middle of their room on the floor? She ignored it. Men. Who could possibly understand them?  
  
Kyoji turned back around to face Marie-Louise with a pleasant expression on his face. "Perhaps she is at the stables, or gone for a stroll. Shall we?" He offered her his arm and they exited the room, closing the door gently behind them.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
The sun gleamed brightly overhead, heightening the colors of the vivid rainbow assortment of flowers. Rain mindlessly twirled a daisy in her gentle hands as she wandered around the grounds of the Kasshu castle with nothing to do and no on to accompany her.  
  
Marie-Louise and Kyoji were out looking for her, she knew that. She had chosen the garden as her best alibi. It was a simple one, and believable, that's what was important after all. Nothing too extraordinary or imaginative, those types always gave away the secret.  
  
Most everyone was preparing for tonight's celebration. Since the king's closest friend, the King of Shalie, could not make it to the welcome feast, he had postponed the official greeting banquet until today. Although she couldn't quite recall his name at the moment, something seemed familiar about it, but she had brushed it off. She had never been to Shalie. How would she possibly know him from before she met Domon and the Kasshu family?  
  
Domon.  
  
Her mind immediately remembered last night. And the morning after.  
  
*~*~*~*FLASHBACK*~*~*~*  
  
Rain's eyes fluttered open at the sound of voices and footsteps echoing in the hallway. Judging from the rays of light streaming into the room from cracks in the curtains, she knew it was morning. Slowly, she opened her eyes a little wider and pulled at the front of her off-the-shoulder dress, passively taking in what was happening.  
  
Domon was rushing around, grabbing Sai Sici's mattress and shoving it, along with Sai's body, underneath his bed.  
  
"Sai, stay down and don't make any noise, whatsoever. Do you understand?"  
  
Sai nodded his head quietly.  
  
Just as Domon was about to hide in his closet, he remembered something very important. The princess!! He snatched her body from its resting place and flung the both of them inside, shutting the door behind them just as he heard the footsteps halt in front of his room.  
  
Rain was startled from her half-conscious and groggy state. Attempting to move, she found herself struggling against something wrapped tightly around her torso and legs. Her brow wrinkled in confusion. Wait a minute...  
  
"Domon! What-"  
  
Her mouth was quickly, and successfully, silenced by Domon's own. He had meant for it to be effective and transitory, only intended to prevent her from giving away their position. Yet it was also an antidote for this disease she gave him. It was something to cure himself from whatever emotion she stirred inside of him. Once this need was satisfied, he could finally move on with his life. But as his lips slid over hers, it spread like a fire, so incredibly hot it was almost unbearable. It was addictive, and as he prolonged the kiss, the emotions swelled, threatening to take control of his body.  
  
When his lips covered hers, she had stiffened in automatic defense, unsuccessfully attempting to push him away with her trapped hands pressing against his bare torso. Her mind screamed out against it, it was madness. However, his lips had silenced not only her mouth, but also her mind, driving out any hesitation that might remain. Gradually, she felt her hands relax and leisurely slink up his chest, wrapping around his neck, fingers tangling in his bedraggled hair. His kiss was so intoxicating, his taste would make her drunk.  
  
As he took her deeper into a state of perfect euphoria, his hands slid down her shoulders, underneath the silken material of the dress and then crept lower, pulling the dress from her shoulders as he ventured down along her smooth back. She tilted her head back, releasing a soft moan, inviting his lips as they traced her neck in a series of soft kisses. Her skin was so amazingly hot, it seemed to burn, yet he only pulled her closer for more heat to the point of faintness. As he felt her breath tease his skin, his lips traveled over the gentle curve of a shoulder, then returned to her swollen, begging lips.  
  
She was breathing heavily, drawing in one shallow, raspy breath after another. Never had she experienced such ecstasy. His touch was so provocative, so stimulating, she didn't want him to ever stop. With her hands, her lips, her entire body, she urged him on as they explored, bringing the other pleasure beyond their wildest dreams with each rousing caress. She bathed in the moment of pure mindless pleasure, allowing it to release her emotions and run wildly through her body.  
  
As his hands skimmed under her dress, seeking her body hidden underneath, her whole being was thrown into a state of intense desire. The more he touched, the closer she got to exploding. But if she exploded, pieces of her could scatter so she would never be able to piece herself back together and move on.  
  
Panic took control and she shoved away abruptly, catching him by surprise.  
  
"No," she managed to rasp out.  
  
Confusion on his face, he reached out to her. "Marie-Louise-"  
  
"I said no, Domon!" She struggled to her free herself from him.  
  
He grabbed her wrist. "What's wrong?" He whispered, slightly irritated and perplexed by her unexpected action.  
  
Before she could answer, the door to Domon's room could be heard crashing in. They listened intently, frozen in place.  
  
"Prince Kyoji, is something the matter?" Rain recognized Marie-Louise's voice.  
  
A long pause followed and she repeated her question. Kyoji then responded. "The room. It's empty. Domon usually isn't up by this time. How outré." A moment passed before he spoke again. "Perhaps she is at the stables, or gone for a stroll. Shall we?"  
  
Waiting until the door closed and their footsteps faded, Rain hurriedly swung the closet door open and stumbled out. She placed a shaking hand to her mouth, her body still feverish from his touch. Domon followed, and opened his mouth as if to continue their conversation when Rain turned to see Sai Sici coming out from under the bed.  
  
"Sai! Are you all right? You shouldn't exert yourself like that." She rushed to his side and helped him out. Placing a hand to his forehead, she examined his condition. "Your fever has disappeared overnight. That's amazing! I was afraid you wouldn't make it." She hugged him gently. "How do you feel? Does your back still hurt?"  
  
"Well, there's still a slight throbbing, but other than that, I feel fine. You did a great job, sis. How could anyone ever doubt you? Anyone who can't see that is blind."  
  
Domon looked down guiltily. Hadn't he expressed that very doubt in Marie- Louise's ability last night? He didn't have faith in her. He had been so rash last night, she had to understand that he wasn't trying to hurt her on purpose. But he was passionate, run by his emotions and gut instinct at all times. Now his heart was telling him to apologize, but his mind, something entirely different. Besides, he hated apologizing. No, he wouldn't do it, he couldn't. Couldn't speak those words 'I'm sorry'. Such small words, but with such great a meaning.  
  
*~*~*~*END FLASHBACK*~*~*~*  
  
She hadn't confronted him after that, she couldn't. Good Lord, she couldn't even look at him without her mouth going dry and blushing furiously. She felt like a naïve little girl letting her emotions get to her like they were.  
  
Shaking her head vehemently, she attempted to force herself to get over it. She was not ignorant of other happenings, she knew of the Roman Emperor, Caligula, and his many sexual indiscretions (2). Many a time she even heard things discussed in the marketplace and gossip in the scullery. There was no need for her to blush over what had happened that night.  
  
But it was quite a different matter when you threw a whirlwind of convoluted emotions into the mix.  
  
She saw Marie-Louise approach her, waving from a far. Kyoji, who had been standing by her, turned to walk back inside. Where was he going?  
  
"Rain, oh I'm so glad you're okay! Kyoji and I were searching, he just went back to find Domon who's also missing. I'm sorry, but when you weren't there this morning, I was terribly nervous. I was afraid that something had happened."  
  
"No need to worry, I just went out early to the gardens. I couldn't sleep. Maybe I'm a little nervous about tonight. There are going to be so many people, not to mention the fact that I'm going to be dancing with some. Everyone's going to be watching me."  
  
"Oh, Rain. I'm sure that you'll be perfect! Now, let's go fix you up for tonight. You're going to have to confront many people, so we want you to look your best! Especially to spite that arrogant Domon you're sure to run into."  
  
Rain sighed as Marie-Louise led her back to her chambers. The last thing on Earth she wanted to do was to face Domon again. But she was no coward and knew that she couldn't avoid it forever. Although her welcome feast wasn't exactly the ideal setting, better to get it over with as soon as possible.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
(1): Highly unconventional; eccentric or bizarre  
  
(2): Caligula (12-41) was a Roman Emperor whose nephew was the famous Emperor Nero. He was irresistibly attracted by every pretty young woman whom he did not possess. He even committed incest with his own three sisters. He would carefully examine women of rank in Rome and whenever he felt so inclined, he would send for whoever pleased him best. He debauched them and left them. Afterwards, he would openly discuss his bedfellow in detail. Whenever Caligula kissed the neck of his wife or mistress, he used to say: "This lovely neck will be chopped as soon as I say so". In addition, Caligula had sexual relations with men like Marcus Aemilius Lepidus, who was married to Caligula's favorite sister Drusilla and also engaged in affairs with Caligula's other sisters. It was said that when Drusilla became pregnant, Caligula couldn't wait for the birth of their god- like child and disemboweled her to pluck the unborn baby from her womb. 


	11. Love's the Only Chance I'm Taking with m...

Disclaimer: I do not own G Gundam or any of its characters.  
  
A.N.: Hey there! Sorry, this isn't Rei...I'm her friend, Mina-Puff posting for her instead and when I saw the unfinished author note, I decided to fix it, so I hope you don't mind Rei :)  
  
Rei apologizes for not being here to update herself, but the poor girl's pretty busy at the moment. She had a great time at her conference-dealie (met a really cute guy with an accent...mmm...but I have my own from England, so there) and finished this chap  
  
Anyway, I'll quit babbling and just post the chapter now!! Hope ya'll like it!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
SESS9: hey, a new person! It always brightens my day when new people are still interested even though the plot's been developing for a while. I'm glad you like it, hopefully the next chapter will come sooner!  
  
FEONA: lol, thanks for reviewing again! I know it took a while, but I'm glad I finally got this chapter done! It's a little short, but it's getting towards the end.And wow, two reviews!! I feel special. Your reviews got me to move my lazy butt in finishing this chapter, so thanks!!  
  
ANIMECHICK: yup, got the chapter done and here it is, just for all my wonderful reviewers, thank you so much!! Hope you come back for more!  
  
JEN23: aw, thanks for reviewing twice! That's really nice of you!! And thank you for all the compliments! I have another Kyoji speech here, but it's short. I always saw Kyoji as wise and honest person, and I hope that I portray him correctly!  
  
KT: ::laugh:: I'm sorry you're having computer problems too! My computer actually just crashed and I lost everything, so I'm having my friend post it for me 'cause she's just the greatest. Anyway, I know Rain's behavior seems a little odd, but you'll understand her reasoning, I promise. And yes, I have written a Gundam Wing fic, but it's not finished. I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
KYLA KAIBA1: I hope this chapter is just as good.a lot of it is about Ulube since he's been pretty much nelected-poor guy (not really) and more fluff to come!! Keep reading!  
  
P.O SCARLET ROSES: Wow, thank you so very much!! That's a great compliment and I'm also glad that you like the historical significance too. Some people think it's a bit too much, but I'm not sure. I think the Caligula thing got to them, but the fic is rated PG-13 for a reason. Anyway, thank you so much, be sure to come back!  
  
I-STEPH-CHAN-I: why, thanks! I'm glad that you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you continue to do so!  
  
MUTILATED CHILD: Aw, thanks for the compliments! I feel quite honored, really. I'm glad that you just started reading, it's nice to have new people join along!! I certainly hope to hear from you again! (p.s.- I had a great time at my conference, it was actually interesting stuff, not a bunch of boring lectures ^_^)  
  
MYSTERIO JAQ: hey, thanks for putting me on you favs list, that's really cool!! Hm, I would have to say that the next chapter is being posted right about now.::laugh:: anyway, thanks for reviewing, I really appreciate every review I get- feedback is really important to me! I hope you keep reading!!  
  
RANDOMANIMEFAN: why thank you! I've gotten quite a few compliments on the definitions at the end of the chapters, so I'm glad that people are enjoying them!! I definitely hope you keep reading, thanks!  
  
SKYE SILVEREYE: hey, you finally have a story!! Sorry I haven't checked it out, it may be a little while, but I promise I will!! Just as soon as I get the internet back!! I'm glad you enjoyed Hawaii-I just got back from Palm Springs myself ^_^ thanks for your support, as always  
  
SWEETANGEL4: hm.ML/G you say? I suppose I can arrange that for you!! Thanks for reviewing, and I hope to here more from you!  
  
ANIMEFREAK5483: So you're addicted huh? At least it's a healthy sort of addiction (I hope ^_^) Sorry it was short, I'll try to make the next ones a bit longer, k? Thanks for your support!!  
  
XP-DARKANGEL: Thanks!! So you're intrigued? I'm glad, that's what I was hoping for! Thank you so much for your reviews, and I hope you continue to do so!! ^_^  
  
YOGI MUTOH: Aw, thanks! I'm really happy that you enjoyed the little D/R scene I had!! I'm not very good at fluff, but I guess I didn't screw it up too badly, huh? ^_^ I hope that you keep reading!  
  
SHORTY40: Sorry if you found the Caligula history offensive, but the fic is rated PG-13 for a reason. And yes, the language is French. But you see, the thing I'm trying to stress is Rain's education: an educated person would speak French (one of the 5 romance languages) and know her stuff- she's a bookworm. Check out GOLDANGEL2's review, she explains it a bit better there. And thank you so much for reviewing twice!! Feedback is always good! Lol, yes, Allenby is quite ooc, I know. I happen to love unicorns, so researching for this was fun, I really enjoyed it!! Thank you so much, I hope you come back for more!  
  
YOUIGY HUNTER: Hey, thanks for reviewing! I'm really glad you liked the chapter and I'm sorry about the storm.I actually hadn't thought about hooking Ulube and Allenby up, but anything's possible!! You'll just have to see how it goes!  
  
TRACY DAY: Thank you for reviewing once again!! I love all my reviews and I hope you continue to read!  
  
LINA567: ::laugh:: Sorry about the kissing scene (I guess the PG-13 rating applied there, huh?) I don't believe in casual sex, I'm holding off for my wedding night (yes, I know I'm such a prude), so I only had them kiss ::cough, cough:: and such. The important thing is that Rain pulled away. She has morals and this scene reveals her personality. Here's your scene (most of it anyway, the rest in the next chapter)!! Enjoy!  
  
CRESCENTFIGHTER: thanks for returning to review my work!! Ha ha, no kidding things are heating up! The climax is coming soon, not to worry!!  
  
FILIA101: lol!! Yeah, I'd like Kyoji to come and live with me too!!! I'm always glad when you come back to review! And thanks for your continued support and letting me know about that other fic, that was very nice and you handled it very well, thank you so much. And I promise, if I ever get nominated for an Oscar, I will be sure to invite you!! Bazookas huh? I think I can get us some, lol. Ah, System, that explains it all! (btw, MUTILATED CHILD made a comment on your taste in music, I just wasn't sure if you read it or not) I hope you keep reading, thanks!!  
  
ANIMECRAZY1: Thanks for reviewing my chapter! I'm glad you'll continue to read and review!! Thanks!  
  
SNICKERS LAMBCHOPS: ha ha, I like your name: SNICKERS LAMBCHOPS, it's so funny!! I'm sorry, I'm in a really strange mood right now.anyway, thanks for reviewing. This chapter mainly focuses on Ulube, but there's some other important scenes, don't get me wrong!! Keep reading!  
  
LIL WASHU: you want to kill Allenby too! Great!! And yes, Sai is going to live, woo hoo! I hope that you continue to read, it's always nice to hear back from you!! Thanks!  
  
GOLDANGEL2: I can't tell you how much it means to me when you review. You've always been so supportive and complimentary, it's very kind of you. I'm glad that you're enjoying my work and I hope I don't let you down! I had a great time at my conference, but I'm back now with the next chapter. Thank you so very much!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Love is all there is  
  
Shiny things can fade or last  
  
Many dreams can turn to dust.  
  
But in the end a kiss is still a kiss.  
  
Love is all there is.  
  
Sometimes it all works out  
  
Sometimes it falls apart.  
  
But love's the only chance  
  
I'm taking with my heart.  
  
Sometimes we all want more  
  
Than what we have to give.  
  
All I want is love, 'cause love is all there is."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
THESE FOOLISH GAMES: Chapter 10  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
IN SAUVILLIA  
  
A swirling gust of wind rippled her skirts as she trekked up the hill. She placed a hand to her face in an attempt to brush the strands of lose hair out of her face. It was a gorgeous day, and she would take the little time she had before the banquet preparations to spend on herself. She had been so busy recently and now, out here, she was finally alone.  
  
And all she could think of was him. And how he didn't love her.  
  
She sat down in the waving grass and idly plucked some flowers to place in her hair. It was so peaceful here. The sky so blue. The rich colors surrounded her as though it was a painting. Like a dream. She moved on to sit down upon a large rock, dipping her feet into the luxurious waters. So it wasn't quite as good as a Roman bath, but it was still very soothing.  
  
With that thought, she unconsciously released a yawn and stretched her arms above her head, laying down. Plump red birds flew off in the distance, chirping a tranquil melody. The bubbling creek wove along the rocks, orange fish swimming together. Until that moment, she hadn't realized how tired she was. She had walked quite a distance from the castle, and it had worn her out. Perhaps a quick rest before journeying back was called for. The sun kissed her face, warming her body and she gave into it, allowing it to gently lull her into a state of unconsciousness.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Domon finished dressing as walked out onto the balcony to find Sai Sici standing there, leaning against the railing with his blanket tossed to the ground, forgotten.  
  
"Feeling better?" Domon asked as he joined the young man.  
  
Sai managed a small grin and nodded with a tired sigh. "I had better be going."  
  
"You're still sick, you shouldn't be up. Imagine if the princess caught you. She'd have a fit, then take it out on me. You wouldn't want that, would you?" Domon replied jokingly, a smile dancing across his face.  
  
Sai responded with a smile of gratitude and lay back down on his cot next to the bed. "Thank you," he murmured just before returning to his dreams.  
  
Domon continued to watch his kingdom from the balcony until a knock interrupted his thoughts and Kyoji strode into his bedchamber.  
  
"Kyoji."  
  
"I came to warn you, Domon. I saw the bed this morning, and while I know that you did not take advantage of such a situation there, anyone could easily see in your eyes and the eyes of the Princess that something happened. Perhaps not as drastic as what could have taken place given the circumstances, but just as consequential. Possibly even more so: be careful with her, Domon. Not because she's the princess, but because she does not deserve to be hurt."  
  
With that terse, but important speech, Kyoji turned with a whirl of his cloak, but paused at the door. "She's not like the rest you've known."  
  
He exited just as quickly as he came, the door clicking shut. Domon stood still, staring at the door before leaning once again on the railing. He closed his eyes in thought.  
  
"I know."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Swiftly he traveled over hills, cloak billowing out behind him, always urging his stallion faster, but understanding his limitations as a true horseman would. He was running away, he just needed to leave the confines of the castle for a while, to escape and think. About her.  
  
That was one thing he could never escape. No matter where he ran, how fast he went, she would never leave his thoughts. Just what was happening?  
  
A discontented snort from his horse drew him out of his thoughts. He hadn't even noticed that they had stopped. The animal shook his mane and looked back at his rider. He smiled and shook his head. "You know, you can be really lazy at times. If you weren't my favorite, I don't think I would ever ride you again, Blagueur. (1)" The stallion snorted again and they headed towards a nearby creek to cool off. He dismounted, loosening the cinch (2) from around the horse's girth and led him into the cool waters to drink. Deciding to relax a bit himself, he hung his cloak and tunic upon a tree branch to prevent them from getting wet and slipped into the water, gazing up at the sky while floating on his back. It was perfect, like a painting or a sort of fantasy described in a wandering minstrel's tale.  
  
After relaxing a bit, he pulled himself from the waters, drying in the rays of the sun. He already felt better, more relaxed. He lay down in the grass, his hair a sharp contrast to the calm, emerald hues. Sitting up, he reached for his tunic and cloak when he realized he couldn't see Blagueur.  
  
Returning to the river, he saw him at the far end of the water, walking away from him. He whistled for the horse to come back but the disobedient creature turned his head, snorted, and continued to walk. He whistled again, only to be dismissed, and he stomped out of the river to follow the brazen animal that had finally paused, sniffing at something laying on a rock.  
  
"So, what did you find that was more interesting than me? It had better be good, because I was perfectly calm before you dragged me out here to see-" He stopped a little ways off as he saw the cause of intrigue.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hm...So I help you get the Princess Marie-Louise and you help me get Prince Domon." Allenby twirled the strand of gleaming black pearls around her neck as she took in Lord Ulube's scheme. She had barely met the ex-war hero and wasn't sure what to think of him so far. He was a clever, conniving man, approximately ten years her senior, the small lines around his eyes and mouth, what was not hidden by his silver mask that is, hinting that he was in his thirties for what she could tell. His straight coffee- colored hair fell down past his shoulder blades.  
  
"A simple plan, we essentially eliminate the competition by handing the opponent over to the other. This way, no one is left standing alone and we get exactly what we want. It's advantageous for the both of us. And it certainly saves one of the messes that may accompany murder."  
  
Lady Allenby grinned at Lord Ulube in understanding of his last statement. "It sounds like a wonderful offer. But my Lord, you are forgetting one important detail."  
  
"And just what is that?"  
  
"I don't trust you. Isn't this the part where I question your undoubtedly noble and righteous motives? You see, I'm a human being, and therefore selfish by nature. I don't want to get involved in something that is going to come back and hurt me later."  
  
A slight grin spread across Ulube's visage. "Well, Lady Allenby, as long as it's mutual, then I suppose it's all right. I'll watch my own back, you watch yours." He paused briefly before continuing. "Besides, do you have a better proposal to capture Domon and your position as the Sauvillian Queen?"  
  
Allenby frowned. "Hmph. Ever since that impish wench came along, she's made it near impossible for me to get anywhere close to Domon. I'd like to ring that neck of hers..."  
  
She was quickly silenced by Ulube's dark glare that seemed to choke her momentarily. Reaching out, his hand wrapped around her wrist, pain shooting up her arm as she cried out in protest and bent forward in submission to his grip. He growled, teeth clenched, "Lady Allenby, I do not approve of you referring to the assassination of the princess as an option. We have already ruled out murder as a method. I want the princess and Domon both alive and well."  
  
Allenby whimpered, her bottom lip jutting out. "Allow me to make this contract perfectly clear to you since you obviously don't know who you're dealing with. I'm surprised that you haven't heard of my past before. But since you will clearly now try to find out everything you can about me, allow me to save you the trouble of finding people who will tell.  
  
"I am General Ulube Ishikawa, distinguished war hero of Sauvillia. Fighting was my entire life and I was the best. Everyone regarded me as the greatest and most courageous warrior that ever existed and I was therefore awarded several medals of great distinction that quickly allowed me to gain the glorious reputation I had always dreamed of. I enjoyed it, basking in my glory, but it was a fleeting moment, as are most things in our ephemeral stay here on earth.  
  
"One night, I attended a feast in my honor, hosted by King Kasshu, much like the one for Princess Marie-Louise tonight. I went out for a ride with some other men, but lost the group, leaving me in a vulnerable position with only the light from a lantern on a cruel moonless night to guide me. Several thieves decided to take advantage of my susceptible position and robbed me. Being who I am, I refused to go down without a fight to protect my honor, my pride guiding my actions."  
  
His voice grew in strength and passion as he proceeded to tell his tale, "I would have walked away from the brawl with only a few cuts and bruises, had the fire not begun. In the midst of the scuffle, the lantern I had been carrying fell to the ground, the flames promptly spreading. The offenders attempted to escape, but I continued with my pursuit of justice. Out of panic, on of the men grabbed a lighted branch and struck the side of my face, fiery embers exploding like bursting stars right here-" He gestured to the glittering mask, his fingertips brushing against the smooth surface.  
  
"I was left to burn and char in my personal earthly version of Hell. I managed to escape and throw my scalding body into a muddy bank. The fire chiefly scarred my clothing, not much damage was done to my actual skin, all except for one place."  
  
He yanked of his mask and Allenby unconsciously let out a gasp of shock, taking a step backwards before catching herself. His face was a convoluted chaos of burning flesh. Scars still left, cracked and oozed slightly with every irritable movement of his head, unable to fully heal, even after the years. A blistering eyebrow was growing back slowly, along with seared eyelashes, his green eyes glowing with hatred and greed underneath. Allenby wrinkled her nose in disgust and gagged as a putrid smell rose into the air.  
  
"Hell itself ate away at my face, the vicious flames of Hades consuming my flesh, twisting and disfiguring my right side so it was utterly unrecognizable to anyone as human." He paused, reliving the torment he suffered as the agonizing memories came flooding back. Allenby composed herself and moved forward, her face unreadable and blank as she touched the scarlet burns.  
  
"When my body was found, and the damage assessed, the King refused to allow me to serve as a general, or any sort of soldier for that matter, anymore. I had lost most of my eyesight in my right eye and was forced to quietly retire." His tone changed to one of bitter hatred and sarcasm. "You see, the job of a general is an important one, one that requires hard work and the best of men. The best of men have eyesight in both eyes. No longer could I battle the way I used to, according to King Kasshu. If I were to continue serving in his forces after that, I would not only put myself in danger, but also my comrades.  
  
"I attempted to convince my King of my ability to function just as before, but he remained stubborn in his judgment. I fell from my pedestal, crashing at the bottom. It was in that moment that I realized that it is power that controls the universe. The only way I can find happiness is with power. I have long since held a deep-rooted grudge against him and the kingdom of Sauvillia. This is my chance to finally achieve my revenge."  
  
"And how exactly do you plan to get your revenge by this little plan of yours? It doesn't seem like you can gain that through the Mersenian Princess."  
  
"My idea was merely a summary of how you would be involved. I need the princess to trust me, and by taking all distractions away, especially Domon, you would achieve that. I will take things from there. You need not to be preoccupied with details."  
  
"So I'm just supposed to go along with this little game of yours without knowing any of the specifics as to how you're going to get your revenge and at what cost?"  
  
"Like we both acknowledged before, my lady, you are left with little choice."  
  
Allenby turned her back to Ulube as she deliberated on his proposition. She was completely ignorant as to the particulars of the situation. The question was not did she want Domon and the title of Queen. The real question was, how far was she willing to go? Far enough to risk her own life, to gamble and place her faith in someone she didn't know or trust?  
  
She whirled back around to face Ulube with her answer to the question.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
'What is that?' Her nose tickled at something soft brushing along her face. She wrinkled her nose and brought a lazy hand up to shoo away the guilty party so she could return to her sleep.  
  
"Snort!" She felt a warm, and slightly damp, breath upon her face.  
  
'Wait-"Snort"?' Her eyes flew open to look into a pair of dark brown.  
  
"Ahhh!" She screamed and attempted to jump up, but her feet slid from under her, causing her to fall into the water with a splash. Sputtering, she emerged and wiped the water from her face with a shaking hand.  
  
"What-What is going on?!" She accused the horse as he bent his head toward her sitting figure, a laughing twinkle in those eyes. He whinnied and shook his mane in delight.  
  
"Cocky beast," she muttered as she rose, tossing a few golden strands from her face. "You're no better than those arrogant brutes my father keeps shoving at me, trying to pass them off as suitors and gentlemen." The horse nudged her playfully and she smiled, stroking his velvety nose. "Hm- I guess I take it back. They're more like pigs anyway."  
  
"Lady Rain, are you all right?" She whirled around, she knew that voice, she'd know it anywhere.  
  
"Sir George?" He waded into the water and helped her out. "What-What are you doing here?" she questioned as she attempted to conceal her shock and embarrassment that he of all people had witnessed her little display of supreme grace and poise. 'Oh, I'll bet he's attracted to me now. There's no way he can resist me when I'm all wet with moss and plants in my hair.'  
  
He removed his cloak and wrapped it around her then swept her off her feet, causing her to gasp. "I don't think I've ever seen eyes as large as yours when you woke up." George's mouth twitched as he attempted to retain his laughter.  
  
"Hmph. I was very peaceful and relaxed before that came along. I didn't expect to wake up to horse slobber all over my face."  
  
"I'm sorry, Blagueur is a bit of a pest at times."  
  
"Blagueur-jester. The name suits him perfectly."  
  
George shot her a perplexed look as he set her down on the grass to dry off. "You know French?"  
  
'Oh, dear lord. I'm dead. Rain's going to have me murdered for messing everything up. I just gave myself away.' Marie-Louise flushed. "Yes, well, you see-I don't know French very well. I-I just managed to pick up bits and pieces here and there."  
  
"I didn't mean to offend you, and I'm honestly sorry if I have. It's just that most servants aren't educated as you have been. I find it quite admirable that you would take the initiative to do so."  
  
"It's perfectly all right, I understand completely. I have been very fortunate as the princess's handmaiden."  
  
A long pause followed her statement before George spoke, changing the subject. "Are you feeling well enough to return?"  
  
She nodded her head. Once again, he swept her off her feet and set her on Blagueur's back while he tightened the cinch, his hands brushing up against the clinging material of her wet gown. He mounted and pulled her securely onto his lap as they took off at a smooth walk.  
  
"Are you out here all alone? She nodded. "You should really be more careful, Lady Rain. Sauvillia is a safe place for we haven't had a war since we fought Shalie about twenty years ago, but outside the castle walls, anything could happen. You were fortunate that it was I who came along and not another who would take advantage of your rather convenient position."  
  
"I know, I was just so tired. I wanted some time alone. To think about- things."  
  
George turned to look at her. She was so close to him, he could feel her breath as it blew tiny strands of his hair against his skin, tickling his face. "I know what you mean. I had to think about things too."  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers laced behind his head, tangled in his hair. 'What to do, what to do. Do I risk it and take the chance?' She gazed into his violet eyes for an answer. 'If I don't go for it, I'll always wonder.' She lowered her eyes to his chin and rubbed her thumb along his smooth jaw, leisurely tracing invisible designs along his face with a tender fingertip, enticing him, tempting him with her little game. His grip around her tightened and his breath was hot and fast against her face. She smiled, eyes focused on his parted, breathless lips. So she had been right.  
  
She placed one fingertip just under his chin, guiding his lips to her own. Her heart raced with untamed insanity. She closed her eyes, ready for anything.  
  
Except what happened.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
(1) : Blagueur means "joker" or "jester" in French  
  
(2): The cinch is the part of a saddle that wraps around the horse's girth or stomach. It is essentially what holds the saddle on. 


	12. Come on and Rescue Me!

Disclaimer: I do not own G Gundam or any of its characters.  
  
A.N.: Hey there! Sorry about not being here to post last time, but Mina- Puff was! Thanks so much, Mina, you're the greatest!!  
  
I apologize, I won't have personal reviews for this chapter, as I am out of time, and want to get this chapter up before I leave for a short while. But I promise to include them next chapter responding to your comments for this chapter as well.  
  
I hope to get the next one done by Halloween, but I can't promise you that. So, what are you guys going to be for Halloween? I hope you're dressing up, I know I am!  
  
A big, grateful thanks to all of you, especially chapter 10 reviewers such as: CrazyGirl23, animefreak5483, ScarletRose, secretperson, sweetangel4, YoshiMars, shorty40, Kagome1990, youigy hunter, Jen 23, sess9, Snickers Lambchops, Feona, Skye Silvereye, Lina567, CrescentFighter, XP Dark Angel, LilEvil, Steph-chan, Gold Angel 2, and anyone else I forgot. Your reviews truly make my day!! ^_^ thanks, guys!!  
  
Btw, if you ever have any questions, comments, concerns, suggestions, etc...feel free to write to me at kaoru_fireflies@hotmail.com! Even if you just wanna talk, send me an e-mail about anything. I'd love to hear from you! This is my fanfiction address, but for those of you who have the other one, feel free to use it also.  
  
~Raye  
  
P.S.- Please read note below, and the one at the very end. Important information there!!  
  
**PLEASE READ NOTE***  
  
At this time, I would like to comment about a very important and serious issue, so please read this entirely. It hasn't been an issue for me personally, but I was reading another person's reviews (they, and their story shall remain anonymous) when I came across something that really distressed me, and I thought it should be addressed.  
  
One of the people who reviewed for that chapter called the young author several vituperative swearwords, cursed their writing, and told them they should "do Humanity a favor," and commit suicide. I was in shock after reading this, because I simply could not believe that A.) Someone would write something so degrading and opprobrious, and B.) That no one had called them on it.  
  
I would like to make something perfectly clear to all the readers out there. When reviewing someone's work, you don't have to like it; in fact you can hate it. And you can express this opinion in the form of a review. But there is a fine line between that and verbal abuse.  
  
Reviews call for CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. If you don't like someone's work, explain why in a reasonable manner. Personal insults are NOT appropriate. If you don't think you can review a work without insulting that person, then I have a simple solution: don't review. It's that easy.  
  
I hope that if anyone else reads anything like what I have described, that they will have the courage and the right mind to help fix the situation. This does not mean to threaten the person in return. Contact fanfiction.net with the problem, or send the person a note (not a threat) that what they did was wrong, and that they will get in trouble if they continue with this.  
  
If you have participated in slander, I would hope that you realize your mistake now and have the guts to apologize to the individual that you offended.  
  
Thank you for reading this, and I hope to get some feedback on this topic.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Rescue me, oh, take me in your arms  
  
Rescue me, I want your tender charms  
  
'Cause I'm lonely and I'm blue  
  
I need you and your love true  
  
Come on and rescue me  
  
.  
  
Rescue me, come on and take my heart  
  
Take your love and conquer every part  
  
'Cause I'm lonely and I'm blue  
  
I need you and your love true  
  
Come on and rescue me  
  
.  
  
'Cause I need you, 'cause I want you  
  
'Cause I want you by my side  
  
Can't you see that I'm lonely?  
  
Come on and rescue me!  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
THESE FOOLISH GAMES: Chapter 11  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
IN SAUVILLIA  
  
Once again, he swept her off her feet and set her on Blagueur's back while he tightened the cinch, his hands brushing up against the clinging material of her wet gown. He mounted and pulled her securely onto his lap as they took off at a smooth walk.  
  
"Are you out here all alone?" She nodded. "You should really be more careful, Lady Rain. Sauvillia is a safe place, for we haven't had a war since we fought Shalie about twenty years ago; but outside the castle walls, anything could happen. You were fortunate that it was I who came along and not another who would take advantage of your rather convenient position."  
  
"I know, I was just so tired. I wanted some time alone. To think about- things."  
  
George turned to look at her. She was so close to him, he could feel her breath as it blew tiny strands of his hair against his skin, tickling his face. "I know what you mean. I had to think about things too."  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers laced behind his head, tangled in his hair. 'What to do, what to do. Do I risk it and take the chance?' She gazed into his violet eyes for an answer. 'If I don't go for it, I'll always wonder.' She lowered her eyes to his chin and rubbed her thumb along his smooth jaw, leisurely tracing invisible designs along his face with a tender fingertip, enticing him, tempting him with her little game. His grip around her tightened and his breath was hot and fast against her face. She smiled, eyes focused on his parted, breathless lips. So she had been right.  
  
She placed one fingertip just under his chin, guiding his lips to her own. Her heart raced with untamed insanity. She closed her eyes, ready for anything.  
  
Except for what happened.  
  
Somehow, she wasn't ready, she hadn't been expecting anything like this. When their lips touched, she felt a wild shock run through her body. It was crazy, the way she felt, the way she was reacting. Her entire body was on fire, she couldn't possibly control the mad conflagration inside her. Just with a single kiss he was opening up locked passions inside her, things she had concealed until this very moment. Now they ran frantically throughout her veins.  
  
His lips seared hers, branded hers. Claiming her, possessing her, demanding that she give in. Give in to him, give in to passion, give in to a single, wild, undignified moment. Forget the regulations, forget convention, forget social class. He abandoned his training as a warrior, tossing all reason into the wind, and surrendered to his emotions. He wanted more, needed more, and he drank in her taste. As he pulled away, her flavor was all around him. Her essence lingered there, on his lips, in his mouth, on his clothing.  
  
She looked up at him, her lips separated and rosy. He smiled softly, a gloved hand cupping her flushed cheek and her eyes sparkled happily. Her grip around his waist tightened and she rested her head against his chest as they returned to the confines of the castle walls at a leisurely pace.  
  
Out here, there was no time for the lovers. They simply lived in the moment. One of pure ecstasy and joy to balance out against those of tragedy and frustration to come.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Rain was frustrated. She had tossed gowns, ribbons, jewelry, cloth, shoes, and other various items all throughout her chambers, or what was actually the Princess's chambers. She couldn't find Marie-Louise and now she was going to be horribly late for her own feast. What on earth was she going to wear? She hadn't the vaguest idea as to how one would look at their honorary banquet.  
  
Just as she was about to call one of the castle's maids and fake illness, a radiant Marie-Louise came waltzing in through the doors.  
  
"Hello, Rain. Wasn't today a simply wonderful day?"  
  
That crazy girl! She was all smiles and didn't seem to realize that a catastrophe nearly occurred. "Marie-Louise, where on the face of this planet have you been?! I nearly fainted I was so worried! The festival is starting soon, and I have no idea as to what I should do about anything!"  
  
Marie-Louise only continued to smile, unfazed by Rain's hysterics and scolding. "Oh, Rain. No need to worry, you'll be prepared in no time! Now relax, and I'll get right to it." She calmly began to tidy the room, gathering the necessary parts to Rain's apparel as she went.  
  
Rain was shocked. What was going on? Didn't she just explain that they were going to be late? Marie-Louise began to hum a tune, and Rain's jaw dropped. "Marie-Louise, are you quite all right?"  
  
"Hm? Of course, Rain. I've never been better. Really." She smiled gently and continued with the preparations.  
  
Rain frowned. Something was happening, she was sure of it. But Marie- Louise would tell her if something was. She shook off the strange feeling. Maybe she was still shaken up after what had happened this morning. No, she didn't want to remember it. But as hard as she strived to forget, she knew that it was inevitable. She would have to meet with him tonight. And dance with him. And talk with him. Ugh. What was she going to say? How would she explain? Because that would be what he would want. An explanation.  
  
She released a sigh. She needed to talk to someone about this. But one glance at Marie-Louise changed her mind. No way. No one could find out about this. If Marie-Louise discovered what had happened, it would be the end of things. She had no clue how the princess would react; Marie-Louise was very naïve, despite what she would care to admit.  
  
She would just have to figure it out herself.  
  
As Marie-Louise fiddled with her hair, she leaned against the balcony and waited for the guests to arrive. She drew in a sharp breath at the sight of the first guest.  
  
"Oh! Look, Marie-Louise!"  
  
A tall, elegant woman galloped swiftly to the front gates with such an air about her that demanded attention. Her ruby cloak swirled and flapped in the wind as her stunningly exotic Arabian stallion reared up at the entrance to the castle. She dismounted gracefully, slid off her riding gloves, and pulled back the hood of her cloak to reveal wavy hair the color of glistening emeralds. Her violet eyes shot over to the sight of the unconscious attendants sprawled out on the grass, neglecting their duties. With a crack of her riding crop against the palm of her hand, the attendants jerked awake and quickly obeyed her as she barked out her orders.  
  
"She's very beautiful. Who is she?"  
  
"That's the Countess Nastasha. Word in the scullery is-" Marie-Louise hesitated in continuing.  
  
Rain sent her a skeptical look. "Yes?"  
  
Marie-Louise glanced around, and lowered her voice as she drew closer to Rain, eyes glittering with the excitement of gossip. "Word is that she and the Baron Gulskii are lovers. I'd wager that they have arranged for adjoining rooms."  
  
"What!!" Rain shouted, then quieted. "You mean, they're secret lovers?"  
  
"Mm. Supposedly they have been madly in love for several years now. It's not much of a mystery when you see them together."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, the way they act around each other, it's just, well...You'll see tonight what I mean."  
  
Rain nodded as she turned back to watch the happenings down below. The next arrival was that of a large carriage. She grinned when she saw a young girl hidden in a scruffy cloak sitting on the back, talking to the footman. Apparently one of the serving maids had slept in that day and had to hitch a ride to the palace. It wasn't so long ago that she was one of them.  
  
Laughter and shouts drew her attention back to the coach as four lovely women burst from the doors and ran towards a figure approaching them.  
  
"Chibodee!" they screamed, as the previously mention man enveloped them in an embrace.  
  
//Well, no need to wonder who they are.// Rain thought with a smile, and lazily gazed over the hills at the setting sun as more guests continued to arrive. It looked like she would make it in time after all.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Laughter echoed through the extensive hall, music streamed through the air, the scent of various delicacies drifted in invisible waves. Burning torches lit up the room with gentle rays. It was truly a sight to behold. Accustomed as she was to large feasts such as these, she had to admit it was spectacular and by far the most extravagant she had seen.  
  
She slowly wound her way through the vast assortment of guests that had already arrived, most of which were already inebriated.  
  
A burly, middle-aged man reeking of wine tossed one jeweled arm about her shoulders, the other limply holding a swirling goblet. His slow words slurred together, making it difficult for her to understand what he was saying. "Hey there, lady. You sure look nice this evening. How'd you like *hic* to join me?"  
  
She shoved him off, sticking her nose up and sniffing the air. "I'm afraid I'll have to decline."  
  
"Now, now, my dear, there's no need to be such a prude. Besides, you should enjoy yourself!" With that, he spun backwards into the crowd, wine sloshing over his chalice.  
  
"Really, Duke William. The honored guest has not even arrived and you've already become completely drunk. What would His Majesty think? And such crude behavior addressed to one of your rank."  
  
He shoved his face in hers and squinted, "Is that you, Allenby?"  
  
"Duchess Allenby, thank you."  
  
He released a boisterous, raspy laugh. "I didn't even recognize you without your ugly scowl! Ha ha ha!"  
  
She scowled.  
  
"Ah, yes, now you look more like your usual self!"  
  
She made a noise of disgust. Honestly, men could be so vile. Besides, she didn't scowl all the time. Did she?  
  
No sooner had she taken her seat, when the trumpets blared throughout the hall, announcing the arrival of the Royal Family and their Honored Guest.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
She was having a wonderful time. Never in her wildest dreams had she imagined such a fantasy. She had met so many delightful people, and they were all very interesting. Such fascinating stories! Their entrance had been announced by trumpets, and it went rather well, aside from the fact that a very icy Domon had to escort her inside.  
  
Drawing her eyes away from the magical scene, Rain glanced down at the delicious meal that the serf (1) had just set before her.  
  
"Oh, why thank y-" She faltered as her eyes connected with the face of her server, who gasped in recognition.  
  
"Miss-Miss Rain?" the young girl whispered.  
  
Rain gathered her senses, and stared hard at the girl's blue eyes. Forcefully, and with meaning, she spoke, "No. I am afraid you are mistaken. I am the Princess of Mersenia, Marie-Louise. Rain is the name of my lady-in-waiting. If it is she you are seeking, you will find her in the gardens."  
  
The girl bowed, obviously still confused, but knowing not to pursue the subject any further for the current time. "I apologize, my lady."  
  
Rain nodded, as though to grant forgiveness. That was a close call. She glanced around discreetly, finding that no one appeared to notice the scene. Good.  
  
She had barely touched her food when the music started up once again. King Kasshu rose from his seat, and held out a hand to his wife. She smiled, and they descended onto the floor for a dance. Domon briefly looked up at her, then quickly back at the man speaking to him.  
  
//Well, what did you expect after you pushed him away and then refused to say why?//  
  
She sighed and sipped from her chalice. Relationships were much too complicated.  
  
//Speaking of relationships...//  
  
Remembering what Marie-Louise had said earlier, she looked over at Baron Gulskii as he approached the Countess Nastasha. Her scarlet lips curled up in a genuinely happy smile, eyes sparkling as they joined the other dancing couples. She understood perfectly what Marie-Louise meant. They glowed when they were together. Yes, they actually glowed. Their faces lit up with joy, and were filled with a sort of pleased contentment when they talked, or were simply near each other. Is that what it was like when people were in love?  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted as a very tall, awkward young man approached her, stumbling over his own feet, beet red with embarrassment. "Princess Marie-Louise," his high-pitched voice screeched, "may I have this dance?"  
  
Rain released a short breath of nervous laughter and she flushed. "Erhm...Of course."  
  
They had not danced for more than a few seconds when he stumbled again. And again. And again. When it was finally over, she was approached by the next one, just as incompetent in dancing as his predecessor. And so her partners continued in this pattern. Oh, Lord, she was going to be sick from all of this jerking and whirling. And Marie-Louise was criticizing HER dancing!  
  
//Where's a knight in shining armor when you need him? Honestly!//  
  
She began to retreat at the end of the song, when her current partner grabbed her hand again for another round. A sigh inevitably escaped her lips. Would the horror never end?  
  
A finger tapped on the shoulder of her partner, and she followed the trail up to their face. It was her valiant knight in shining armor, finally come to rescue the damsel in much distress.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
(1): A serf is a servant, the very bottom of the social pyramid.  
  
***PLEASE READ NOTE BELOW***  
  
A.N.: Okay, any guesses as to the identities of our mystery people??? You have 2 of them: the little serving maid and Rain's rescuer. Because I'm going to take a poll on the 2 people, and see if anyone guesses correctly in their reviews. Then I'll post the results in the next chapter, along with the TRUE identities of these characters.  
  
This poll will continue until at least one person guesses correctly, but until then, I will NOT POST THE NEXT CHAPTER. So, post reviews as many times as possible!! P.S.- to make this fair, a maximum of 1 guess per character will be allowed in a single review. If you want to guess more than that, review again.  
  
::laugh:: now you hate me even more after I left you with that cliffhanger, so lift those indolent hands and click on the little button to submit a review! THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE FUN!! Get you guys involved!  
  
*If you don't want to guess, then still REVIEW! I love to get feedback, so please tell me what you think.  
  
**HINTS TO HELP YOU**  
  
okay, both of them are actual characters from the G Gundam series, not people I made up. At least one of the two has already been mentioned in my story. One is female, the other is male. And there you go!! 


	13. Dancing Cheek to Cheek

Disclaimer: I do not own G Gundam or any of its characters.  
  
A.N.: Hey there, I'm back! And with the next chapter for all of you, extra long (11 pages on my computer, a record!) for everyone in thanks for the many awesome reviews! Thanks so much for being patient. Here are the polls:  
  
*SERVING GIRL*  
  
Cecil: 16  
  
Min: 3  
  
*MYSTERY MAN*  
  
Domon: 10  
  
Ulube: 4  
  
Seitt: 1  
  
Kyoji: 4  
  
Chibodee: 1  
  
George: 1  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
And I decided to put the review comments for chapters 11 and 12 at the bottom, simply so it wouldn't be a pain for everyone. Let me know if you like it this way, or the other way.  
  
*Congratulations to SUNOKO, the first (and only!) person to guess correctly on both characters!!  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Heaven, I'm in heaven  
  
And my heart beats so that I can hardly speak  
  
And I seem to find the happiness I seek  
  
When we're out together dancing cheek to cheek  
  
.  
  
Heaven, I'm in heaven  
  
And the cares that hung around me through the week  
  
Seem to vanish like a gambler's lucky streak  
  
When we're out together dancing cheek to cheek  
  
.  
  
Come on and dance with me  
  
I want my arms about you  
  
That charm about you  
  
Will carry me through...  
  
.  
  
Right up to heaven, I'm in heaven  
  
And my heart beats so that I can hardly speak  
  
And I seem to find the happiness I seek  
  
When we're out together dancing, out together dancing  
  
Out together dancing cheek to cheek  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
THESE FOOLISH GAMES: Chapter 12  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
IN SAUVILLIA  
  
They had not danced for more than a few seconds when he stumbled again. And again. And again. When it was finally over, she was approached by the next one, just as incompetent in dancing as his predecessor. And so her partners continued in this pattern. Oh, Lord, she was going to be sick from all of this jerking and whirling. And Marie-Louise was criticizing HER dancing!  
  
//Where's a knight in shining armor when you need him? Honestly!//  
  
She began to retreat at the end of the song, when her current partner grabbed her hand again for another round. A sigh inevitably escaped her lips. Would the horror never end?  
  
A finger tapped on the shoulder of her partner, and she followed the trail up to their face. It was her valiant knight in shining armor, finally come to rescue the damsel in much distress.  
  
"Pardon me, kind sir." He turned his face towards Rain and took her satin- gloved hand in his, bowing slightly at the waist in an elegant fashion. "Princess Marie-Louise, may I have the honor of this dance?" It was more of a statement than a question.  
  
"I-well," Rain began, still in a dazed state and unable to form a coherent thought, before an adamant tug on her other hand jolted her back to reality.  
  
"I'm afraid that I was going to-" her previous dance partner began.  
  
Without further argument, her rescuer pulled her away gently, leaving the perplexed boy behind.  
  
His hands, warm and steady, wrapped securely around her and guided her through the steps of the dance, holding her as one would grasp a frail vase. Rain gazed up into his muddy brown eyes. They were somehow comforting and exuded a certain tenderness. The whole event had taken her by surprise; it was all she could do.  
  
He smiled as he looked down at the poor girl, she was still obviously mystified. She really was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes upon. Her hair rolled down the elegant curve of her back in waves of the softest brown. Intertwined ribbons of sunshine gold and midnight blue adorned her fair head in playful curls, tiny yellow flowers tucked in amongst them. The sight of her caught his eye from across the room, and now up close, he found her even more enchanting.  
  
As the dance concluded, he took her hand in his once again, this time his lips lingering a bit longer, causing Rain to flush embarrassedly and look away. As she diverted her eyes, she instead found herself looking up into the jealous ones of Domon. Her inane smile vanished from her face as his chocolate eyes connected with her sapphire ones, and in that moment an unexpected and strange wave of guilt passed over her.  
  
"I apologize for not having introduced myself earlier, Princess, but it seemed that you were in dire need of saving."  
  
"Oh, uh, yes, that's quite all right." She turned her attentions back to the man standing before her and accepted his arm as they walked back to be seated.  
  
"I am King Seitt (1) of Opivano, a neighbor to Mersenia and Shalie."  
  
"Yes, I am familiar with both. Unfortunately it is only the second time I have met a king from one of our neighboring countries, the first being King Kasshu."  
  
"I believe the King of Shalie is here tonight. Let me see if I can find him, and then you will have at least seen three...Ah, yes, there he is."  
  
Rain turned her gaze towards the direction he pointed. Next to King Kasshu was an older man, his receding grey hair and matching moustache evidence that he was the older of the two. He had a funny jellyroll nose that added to a jovial countenance as he talked pleasantly to the Sauvillian King.  
  
"He seems to get along well with King Kasshu."  
  
"Now they get along fairly well. But awhile back, while you were still young, there was a bitter war between Sauvillia and Shalie. I'm afraid that the wounds have not healed, not even to this day. And they may not until the whole generation dies off."  
  
"What caused the war?" Rain inquired.  
  
"Apparently it was a power struggle. Both nations were very advanced, not to mention extremely strong. Jealousy and lust for control drove the two countries into a terrible, vicious war. The losses were great on both sides, but perhaps the greatest tragedy occurred in Shalie with the massacre of the entire Shalian Royal Family, all save the King who was in battle at the time. The sole heir to the Shalian throne was killed, and I'm sure that King Kasshu is grateful that both his sons were spared. The two kingdoms were exceptionally weakened, and this eventually drove them to end the war. Boundaries were drawn, treaties signed, and the restoration process began. Certainly both sides have hard feelings still, and it is understandable as to why, but with time, some of those wounds have been healed."  
  
"Hm."  
  
They sat in silence for a short while, listening to the music until Seitt spoke again. "I would ask you for another dance, but I am afraid that it would not make Prince Domon very happy. He seems to be staring at you. I noticed him watching you all night, protecting you with his eyes."  
  
They turned their heads towards Domon's rapidly approaching figure. "I will leave you now that he is on his way."  
  
Rain wanted to desperately grab hold of his tunic and pull him back, begging him not to leave her alone with Domon. But she only caught air, and was left with her mouth open to speak. Shutting it, she concentrated on breathing. In and out, in and out. Mentally, she tried to stop the pounding of her racing heart as she heard his unmistakable footstep advance. She tensed as he stopped. She could feel his hand before he touched her, hear his voice before he spoke, see his face before she turned around.  
  
"Who was that that you were speaking to?" Domon inquired possessively.  
  
"The King of Opivano."  
  
"Hmph. He didn't seem to be a very good dancer. It's a wonder you could put up with him for so long." He had blurted it out before he had time to think. And before she could respond, he posed another question.  
  
"May I have this dance, Princess Marie-Louise."  
  
"I-I am afraid that I am a bit heated from all the dancing I have already done."  
  
But he was a stubborn one, that Domon. He grinded his teeth, reminding himself what Kyoji said. //Patience. I don't want her to be hurt, but I need to talk to her. To-// "Perhaps fresh air would better suit you. Allow me to escort you."  
  
"Uh, well..." Rain stuttered, unable to come up with a suitable excuse. Didn't he understand? She sighed in resignation. Men. "Yes, that would be nice. Thank you Prince Domon."  
  
She took hold of his arm, barely touching the fabric of his long, scarlet sleeves as he led her outside. The moon was out once again, full and bright, leaving nothing hidden in the shadows.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
A frosty wind blew along the path, and Marie-Louise pulled her light pink shawl tighter around her shoulders. It was nice to have the entire garden to herself since everyone was busy inside the dining hall. She wondered how Rain was doing inside there. Hopefully, she would stay out of trouble.  
  
Grinning, she knelt down to examine a budding rose slightly concealed in the thick bushes. It flushed a romantic shade of lavender, like the color of the sky in the instant just after the sun disappears behind the hills, but right before the darkness of the night takes over. It was still small and not completely open, its beauty hidden and unobserved by the casual passerby. But she saw it, and fell in love with its charm. Never had she seen such an enchanting rose.  
  
Reaching out naïvely with her warm fingers, she touched the silken petals. She allowed her fingertips to brush against the surface, playing at first with the tips. As her hand continued to linger, she heard the sound of approaching footsteps. Turning around, she left herself vulnerable to the rose. The thorns scrapped harshly against her sensitive skin, drawing a cry of alarm from Marie-Louise's lips. She pulled back quickly, and looked down at her hand, then incredulously back at the rose. Those innocent and loving fingertips were now trickling painful teardrops of blood that ran freely across her hand. A single droplet fell from a finger, staining the bodice of her white dress, right over her heart.  
  
She gritted her teeth. She wasn't used to experiencing pain, she was a princess. What was she supposed to do to fix it? Trying to remember what Rain had taught her, she wiped the blood up with the white kerchief she always had and tied it around her fingers. It was then that she remembered the footsteps she had heard earlier.  
  
Standing up, she glanced around the area. Unable to find anyone in the general vicinity, she quickly walked the maze of the gardens. She knew she was acting foolishly, there was no need for her to be frightened. She forced herself to slow down and calm her nerves.  
  
The sudden grip of an icy hand on her shoulder rid her of any attempt of doing so.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Rain swallowed nervously as they walked the grounds, his arm gently leading her in the cold night. He hadn't said a word since they had left, but the tension between them was screaming. She snuck a glance at his profile. His face was calm, chocolate eyes gazing at the glittering stars dancing overhead in the midnight darkness.  
  
He surprised her when he turned to face her, and she realized that she'd been staring. Her cerulean eyes widened when they connected with his, and instantly flickered down to the ground. A small rosy blush rose to her face unconsciously. How embarrassing.  
  
Domon frowned slightly as he guided her to sit underneath a weeping willow by the bank of a pond so deep a blue that it rivaled the sky above. A cool wind blew off the waters, the long fingertips of the willow branches waving back and forth in a smooth and lazy rhythm. The subtle waves of the water caused silvery ripples on the shore, so bright they looked like stars.  
  
"Princess, I. I wanted-" Domon began uncomfortably.  
  
"I know!" She blurted out, cutting him off. "You want an explanation. For last night. And I understand, because you have a right to know why I did what I did. I'm sorry I ran away from you and left you wondering. You must have been so confused."  
  
She slowed down her passionate spill of words and her voice lowered. "I'm not sorry for pushing you away. I'm not going to be another one of your casual women. That's not who I am. I want so much more than a careless moment of yielding to passion. I want respect, understanding, and above all- love."  
  
She looked at him, this time without an embarrassed blush. "Can you understand that, Domon? You may think it childish of me to hope for my fairytale life of love, but it exists. Deep down, I feel it. And it is something to be cherished forever because love, true love, never dies, and it does not fade. When I find him, that is how I will know it is true love. Because I will not be able to stop loving him. Every part of my body will love him, and my heart will ache with every second he spends away from my side."  
  
Her voice trailed off in a hushed whisper, and she lowered her head as she finished. Minutes, maybe hours passed while Domon stared at her wide eyed as her chest heaved from her sudden rush of adrenalin. Soft waves hid her face from him, but he imagined her, eyes closed, trying to calm herself. Her sudden outburst had completely taken him by surprise.  
  
He didn't know how to respond to her emotional eruption, so simply continued with what he was going to say. "I wanted to apologize."  
  
Her eyes shot open and she looked at him. "You. You wanted to- Apologize??"  
  
He turned his eyes away, and focused on the dancing waters. "Yes. The way I acted, I was." He clenched his jaw. He wasn't used to apologizing or opening up like this. It made him uneasy to have to express himself with his words, simply because he didn't know how.  
  
"I was wrong."  
  
Rain's look was one of surprise. It must have taken a lot for him to say that. She knew that he was used to getting his way, and didn't like being at fault. Hidden behind his few words was a much deeper meaning. He wasn't apologizing merely because he had to, or out of guilt. He understood her better than most would, and realized his mistake. Here he was apologizing, his feelings genuine. And there was something new now between them-trust.  
  
"Domon..."  
  
He refused to look toward her as she searched his face, keeping his eyes trained on the waves instead.  
  
The sudden rustle of her moving caused his eyes to widen as he saw her remove her satin gloves from the corner of his eye. Only when he felt her warm touch did he turn away from the water and stare at his hand held in between the both of hers. Her hands were comforting and elegant regardless of the scars and slightly rough texture. Looking up, he saw her sapphire eyes glistening brightly in the full moonlight, a beautiful smile upon her lips.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
That was all she had to say.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Marie-Louise gave a shout of alarm and whirled around. When her eyes connected with the person behind her, she gasped.  
  
"My lady? Is that you?"  
  
"Cecil? But, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I was sent to help serve with one of my friends in the castle. Have you lost your way to the dining hall?" She did not dare confront the princess about what Rain was doing there as the Princess. Such an impetuous and outright brazen question would be entirely improper. But she was here, just as Rain had said. Or, rather, just as the 'Princess' said.  
  
"I, uh, yes! Ha ha ha, I lost my way. But not to worry, I'm sure I was not missed. I think I will remain out here for just a bit longer. You may return to your duties, do not dwell over me. I do not want you to get in trouble for neglecting your duties."  
  
"Yes, my Lady." Cecil obediently curtsied and exited. Something was going on, and one way or the other, she would find out.  
  
//Now, I'm going to have to find MY way back to the dining hall.//  
  
As she re-entered the castle, Cecil tugged at the folds of her bashful pink apron wrapped around her waist, attempting to conceal the hideous grease stains. She really had to wash the shameful scrap. It was the only one she had, all the others had been stained too badly, but she winced at the thought of having to do more washing. The constant scrubbing of linens since she was five had worn her hands raw. It wasn't so bad in the beginning, but after years of washing, the skin of her hands would become so dry and flaky that it would crack open and painfully bleed all over the recently cleaned items if she wasn't careful. Years of training and experience had taught her how to deal with the blood.  
  
Glancing around her, Cecil quickly determined that she hopelessly lost. She could continue to wander aimlessly through the assortment of corridors in the castle or ask someone for help. Spying a group of guards walking towards her in the hall, she hurried towards them.  
  
"Pardon me, good sirs, but would you please direct me to-"  
  
She stopped her question as she grew closer and stopped. Their boisterous laughter and drunken staggering immediately tipped her off that they would be of absolutely no help. Attempting to avoid confronting them, she swiftly walked by, refusing to make eye contact with her face held up and looking forward. As she passed, a white-gloved hand reached out and grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Hey, what's a little girl like you doing wandering the halls when there's a big event taking place? You didn't get lost, did you?"  
  
Cecil swallowed nervously, and shot the inebriated officer the dirtiest glare she could summon in order to conceal her fears. She tried to pull her wrist free, but his grip only tightened.  
  
"No, I'm merely running an errand for the Mersenian Princess, my Lady, Marie-Louise," she lied.  
  
He laughed. "I'm sure she won't miss you. Come on! Let's have some fun!" He yanked her wrist even harder, and she stumbled into his embrace. One arm snaked around her waist, trapping her body against his. The other firmly held her chin as she struggled, submissive to his strength.  
  
"You're a fiery nymph, aren't you?"  
  
Angered and frustrated, Cecil managed to free her right arm and slapped the man across the face. "I demand that you unhand me!  
  
His eyes changed from playful to infuriated. "You little wench! How dare you slap an officer of the Sauvillian regiment!"  
  
He pinned her against the wall, using his whole body to render her helpless to move. Cecil's tearful eyes darted around the hall, attempting to make eye contact with one of the other officers, only to find them swinging their bottles of wine and laughing, arms draped over each other as they made a sore attempt at walking their rounds, heading away from them. She opened her mouth to scream to them when she saw a quick flash of silver and felt a sharp prick just under her chin.  
  
"If you dare say anything at all, I'll slit your throat wide open."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
(1): Seitt is Rain's ex-fiancée in the actual G-Gundam series. They were engaged when at college together, but when Rain left to be Domon's partner so suddenly, he thought she ran off because she didn't want to marry him anymore. They meet up again in the series as she travels with Domon, and he obviously still cares for her. She cares for him, but it's clear that she loves Domon. He fights against Domon, and Domon is jealous when Rain tearfully begs Domon to spare Seitt's life, since he is infected with DG cells. Domon can't refuse her request, and expects Rain will leave him to remain with Seitt and get married. However, she proves her devotion to (and love for) Domon when she leaves Seitt behind to follow him.  
  
I thought a little love triangle would be fun to throw in there. Besides, it shows Domon's jealous nature and how his feeling towards Rain begin to change.  
  
A.N.: I would like to ask you to all keep everyone affected by the California fires in your thoughts and prayers. That's where I live, and while my home is still standing and the fires have been officially declared over, that doesn't mean thousands of people aren't still suffering. I know many people who lost their homes to the fires. Thanks for being so patient with me in updating this chapter.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Here are the reviews for Chp. 12:  
  
ANIME FREAK5483: hey, thanks for coming back! Don't worry if it's been a long time, I'm always glad to hear from my reviewers! Thanks so much for the compliments and your support.  
  
YOUIGY HUNTER: thanks for reviewing again! I'm glad that you like my work enough to keep coming back! Your votes were popular ones, and also thank you for your comment on the rude reviews. I was glad to get so much positive feedback on the issue.  
  
MAXTERS ANGEL: thanks so much for your review, and I'm really glad that you love my work! Thanks also for voting, read to see if you were right!  
  
ALLEY_KITTY_KAT: ::blush:: well, thank you for the compliment. I'm really glad that you've enjoyed my work so far. I hope that you continue to like it!!  
  
VALESE: lol, I loved your little skit!! It was so funny! I can just see Domon like that!! Well, it's great to hear from you again! And wow, two reviews! That's awesome! I like your idea on the whole jealousy idea, and I basically used that, only not with Kyoji. I used another character that actually was with Rain in the series to make a stronger connection to the anime. Thank you so much for your suggestion, it really helped me out!!  
  
FOLLOWING REAER: hello!! Someone new! Well, thanks so much for reviewing and leaving your votes. They certainly were popular ones! I hope that you continue reading. Thanks!  
  
SECRETPERSON: I think you meant Min as the name of serving girl, at least that's who I put down that you voted for. I hope I was right in assuming this. Well, thanks for reviewing, and I hope to hear from you again!  
  
SILLY CHICK: Hey there! Well, here I am finally updating. And good guesses, but you'll just have to read on to see if you were correct. I hope you enjoy!  
  
EMMA 5: wow, someone new! Thanks so much for reviewing, I'm a big fan of your writing ever since one of my reviewers recommended that I read some of your G Gundam work, and I've been addicted ever since. Sorry I haven't really taken the time to review, but I thought I'd let you know. Anyway, thanks and I hope you keep reading!  
  
ONE SEXY SLITHERIN: good choices, and popular ones at that. But to figure out who they really are, you'll just have to keep reading! Thanks for the review!  
  
SABER P4: lol, driving you crazy?? Well, let's not have any of that! So here is the next chapter. Hopefully you're still sane! Thanks, and I hope to here from you again.  
  
CRESCENT FIGHTER: Good to have you back again, my friend! Lol, I understand the brain freezing experience, it happens to me all the time...more than I would care to admit, actually...anyway, thanks for the votes, you'll just have to read on to see if you were right!  
  
CANDYCORNPOP: NO WAY!! This isn't a stupid review! I love all my reviews, and thanks for taking some time to leave one for me. And thanks for noticing my random title/quote in chapter 5! ^_^  
  
ANIMEMASTR21: wow! Thanks for leaving such a wonderfully long review for me!! That's so awesome! I'm glad that you really enjoy my story, and I hope to hear from you again! P.S.- there's a bit of D/R action here, and definitely more to come!!  
  
FIREFLY8503: hello there! Glad you like it so far!! I hope you keep R+R!!  
  
DIGISAI OF ANIME: aw, thanks so much for the compliment! You're awesome!! And good guesses, you picked some popular ones, so read on to see if you were right! ^_^  
  
FRIEND OF INUYASHA+KAGOME: hey, thanks for reviewing my work, that was really sweet of you! And I'm glad that it's one of your favorites...To save your sanity, I have decided to update! I hope you come back for more. (p.s.- I'm also a big fan of Inuyasha and Kagome!! ^_^)  
  
KYLA KAIBA: thanks for coming back and reviewing!! ::smiles:: yeah, the serving girl was pretty obvious...and you'll just have to wait and see about Domon, so read on!  
  
ROSES IN BLOOM: thanks for the compliment, I'm really glad that you like my work, and I certainly hope to here from you again  
  
ANONYMOUS: oh, an enigma, are we? ::laugh:: Cecil, huh? Well, you'll just have to read on, Anonymous (props to you for spelling it correctly, you have no idea how many people I've met that can't) and I hope to hear from you in the future!  
  
SUNOKO: thanks for reviewing my work, and for the compliment! I'm assuming that the guy you guessed for Rain's knight is Seitt, her ex-fiance from Turkey, ne? If so, I would like to award you with a gold ribbon and bouquet of roses for being the only person to guess correctly on both characters!!! CONGRATULATIONS! I hope you come back for more!!  
  
l-STEPH-CHAN-l: nice to hear from you again!! Whoa, having issues, are we?? ::laugh:: That's okay, I've been there before, you have no idea! ^_^ I hope you keep reading!  
  
EVIL IRISH EYES: WOW! Two reviews! I think that you were actually the only person to do that for me, thanks so much!! First, I want to commend you on finding my story ::laugh:: and on the great job you're doing on your own! Also, thanks for supporting my little lecture, it means a lot to me. And your life is being invaded?? Well, it doesn't sound like fun!  
  
DARK DRAGON: Thanks so much for reviewing! I like your reasoning of the knight...a lot of people voted for Domon (which is wrong, but shh! Don't tell them!! ^_^) but your commentary proves that you understand the characters. I don't believe Domon wouldn't rescue Rain right now unless provoked. I was very impressed with your review, and I hope you return for more!  
  
I WON'T TELL: I see we have a mystery person! Well, thanks for reviewing my work!! I think you meant to vote for Ulube, ne? That would be the evil guy. That's who I marked you down for, so I hope it was right! And concerning the review problem, if you could maybe give me a little bit more information on the program...i suspect that the person was a young boy, and I don't want to give his name away without contacting the person he insulted first to get their permission. Let me know your thoughts on this and I'll get right back to you, k?  
  
SWEET ANGEL 4: hey, thanks for coming back to review!! Your choices for the mystery people were very popular ones, but you'll just have to read on to see who they are!! I hope to be able to update quicker, and while I'm not going to make any promises, I'll work on it!!  
  
Mysterio Jaq: wow! You left me two reviews!! Good to have you back! And there's always more coming! I don't really know French, I'm part French, but don't speak it. My friend and I want to go on a road trip to Europe, and France would be one of our stops, so we've been learning pieces here and there from her mom who's French-Canadian...anyway, I'm a Spanish student, so that's the language I know better. But French was a sign of aristocracy and the educated back then, so that's why I have it as the language. Hope to hear from you again! Adieu!!  
  
LILEVIL: hey again, loyal reviewer! Thanks for giving me positive feedback on my commentary on the whole flaming issue, I was surprised that I got quite a few reviews/e-mails about it. And thanks for the comment on the G/ML scene, I tried! And I'm sorry about the author's note last time, I didn't mean it as a threat. Even if someone hadn't guessed correctly, I would have updated. I was simply trying to motivate people, but now that you brought it up, it does seem a little harsh. I never took it into consideration that people wouldn't know all the characters, and that was very foolish of me. Thanks for being honest, and sharing your opinions!  
  
FEONA: ah, back again for more?! Always nice to hear from you! I've thought of being a writer, but I honestly don't think I have what it takes...I love writing, and definitely have a passion for it, but I don't know if I'd take it further than just for fun, but who knows? Maybe someday! Thanks for the review, I hope you keep reading!  
  
HANDMAIDEN OF DEATH: Jeez, Aya, did you leave me enough reviews?? Lol. j/k I totally appreciate it, girl. Thanks so much. Tell Clark I miss him like crazy!  
  
SNICKERS LAMBCHOPS: I know, a lot of people wanted Domon for some D/R. But you'll just have to read on to see if you were right! Thanks for the reviews!!  
  
KAGE MIKO: I'm really glad that you responded to my topic of rude criticism. I got a lot of e-mails, so I'm glad that people out there are behind me on this, so that no one's feelings get hurt.  
  
JEN 23: thanks for being so nice in your reviews and always supporting me! I'm sorry I haven't gotten around to responding to your e-mail, but I'm in the area where the California fires are, so I've been pretty busy lately! Anyway, I hope to get around to it soon. Thank you so much!  
  
GOLD ANGEL 2: once again, I thank you for being such a loyal reviewer of my work, it really means a lot to me. Also, I wanted to apologize for not responding to your e-mail, but as I told Jen 23, I'm in the area where the California fires are, so I haven't had a lot of free time. But hopefully I'll be able to respond soon!! Thank you so much for the letter and always reviewing!  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 11 Reviews:  
  
BERK: I'm sorry that you don't like my story, you're the first person to leave a review like that. If you feel so strongly, would you mind telling me why? Feel free to e-mail me with any constructive criticism.  
  
ANIME FREAK 5483: nice to hear from you, as usual!  
  
SCARLET ROSE: wow, I really like your new name, it's very cool. Glad to hear from you again! To find out the answers to your questions, you'll just have to keep reading!  
  
SECRET PERSON: hey there, no offense taken! I know I have a problem updating on time, but I try my hardest to get the chapters done a.s.a.p. I'll try to be better at that.  
  
SWEET ANGEL 4: I'm sorry I cut it off at the wrong moment. I guess I was trying to go for the whole cliffhanger idea, but I guess it wasn't the place.  
  
YOSHI MARS: hey there, kawaii but deadly fire goddess! This is Raye, not Mina-Puff. Lol...i can't believe she wrote that! The guys with accents didn't work out cause they live in England, but I met a really nice guy named Doug, so who know what'll happen next ^_~  
  
SHORTY 40: thanks for reviewing!! You'll just have to read on to see what happens!  
  
ANGEL BABY 101: thanks for reviewing and leaving all those awesome compliments! I'm glad that you enjoy my story!  
  
YOUIGY HUNTER: Well, there's plenty of Rain in this chapter! I made it nice and long! Hope it satisfies you.  
  
JEN 23: thanks for reviewing! I'm glad that you've kept reading my work, it's very much appreciated.  
  
SESS 9: lol, thanks for the compliments! I'm sure that you can come up with something great. If you ever need any help, don't hesitate to contact me, I'd be happy to help.  
  
SNICKERS LAMBCHOPS: ah, a George/ Marie-Louise fan, huh? Well, there's more to come, so wait and see!  
  
FEONA: Actually, I never gave Domon's horse a name. I gave George's horse a name because his character was important to the plot, and the name parallels his jocular personality. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
SKYE SILVEREYE: wow, great to hear from you again! I love how your Inuyasha fic is coming. Reviews certainly help with motivation, but don't let that discourage you! Besides, I'm just as bad at updating, probably worse! Thanks!  
  
LINA 567: thanks for reviewing as always! More G/ML fluff to come!  
  
CRESCENT FIGHTER: Sorry for the cliffhanger! I'm glad that you like the fic, and thanks for reviewing!  
  
KAGE MIKO: actually, I was going to write it that way, but I decided that him pushing her away was just too predictable. So I changed it a bit. Or a lot. Anyway, thanks for reviewing!  
  
LIL EVIL: thanks for reviewing! It's always great to hear from you!!  
  
l-Steph-Chan-l: nice to hear from you again! Lol, I'm glad you like George's character, he's always the perfect gentleman!  
  
GOLD ANGEL 2: As always, thank you so much for being such a consistent reviewer! I'm glad that you enjoy my work so much.  
  
*~*~*~* 


	14. Oh Lord

Disclaimer: I do not own G Gundam or any of its characters.  
  
A.N.: Howdy! This is Raye's friend again, Mina! Sorry she's not here to update. The holidays were pretty rough on her. Anyway, she was meaning to post this little dealie up for y'all, but she never got to her computer, and she's been sick with the stomach flu. So here's the chappie she wrote while bedridden. She's going on a school-related trip, then off to Big Bear for a retreat, so she wanted you to have this before Valentine's Day.  
  
Oh, and she also wanted to let you know that it looks like it's going to be a bit longer than originally anticipated. She was so tired of having nothing to do that she roughly laid out the whole rest of the story even. It's probably going to be around 20 chapters. Anyway, there's lots more to come. Hope y'all stick around, cuz she's told me bits of what's going to happen, and it's REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY good! I don't know where she gets these great ideas. You don't know what you'll miss if you don't keep reading!! Lots of twists and turns and fights and dragons and love and hate and betrayal and...I'll leave the rest to your imagination! Now enjoy!  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
THESE FOOLISH GAMES: Chapter 13  
  
Warning: Rape and other sensitive issues are discussed, but nothing too graphic. (yet) Swearing also included.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Carve your heart out yourself  
  
Hopelessness is your cell  
  
Since you've drawn out these lines  
  
Are you protected from trying times?  
  
.  
  
Man it takes a silly girl to lie about the dreams she has  
  
Lord it takes a lonely one to wish that she had never dreamt at all  
  
Oh Lord, now, there you go with hope again  
  
Oh, you're so sure I'll be leaving in the end  
  
.  
  
Dig a ditch deep enough  
  
To keep you clear of the sun  
  
You've been burned more than once  
  
You don't think much of trust  
  
.  
  
Man it takes a silly girl to lie about the dreams she has  
  
Lord it takes a lonely one to wish that she had never dreamt at all  
  
Oh Lord, now, there you go with hope again  
  
But I'll be sure your secret is safe with me  
  
Oh, you're so sure I'll be leaving in the end  
  
Treating me like I'm already gone  
  
.  
  
But I'm not, I will stay where you are always  
  
I will stay, I will stay, I will stay (all of now)  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"You're a fiery nymph, aren't you?"  
  
Angered and frustrated, Cecil managed to free her right arm and slapped the man across the face. "I demand that you unhand me!  
  
His eyes changed from playful to infuriated. "You little wench! How dare you slap an officer of the Sauvillian regiment!"  
  
He pinned her against the wall, using his whole body to render her helpless to move. Cecil's tearful eyes darted around the hall, attempting to make eye contact with one of the other officers, only to find them swinging their bottles of wine and laughing, arms draped over each other as they made a sore attempt at walking their rounds, heading away from them. She opened her mouth to scream to them when she saw a quick flash of silver and felt a sharp prick just under her chin.  
  
"If you dare say anything at all, I'll slit your throat wide open."  
  
Cecil's blue eyes widened in terror as her body panicked at his threatening words. Tears began to well up, and her heart raced madly as she tried to sort out some sort of answer to her desperate quandary. Her chest rose and fell with her rapidly increased breathing, and her hands clutched at the stone wall behind her. There had to be a way out of this, but as she tried to free herself, she realized that she could not win against his brute strength.  
  
Wasting no time, he crushed her lips with his, and she struggled ineffectually under his rough grip in a futile attempt to free herself. The unwelcome taste of alcohol entered her mouth, and she felt his free hand slither down her side to grope at her chest. Unable to control her emotions, tears slipped down her cheeks and she whimpered helplessly. Her body began to quiver as she fought to hold back the sobs, and she clenched her eyes shut in an attempt to make him vanish.  
  
Suddenly, he was gone. Did it work? She opened one cerulean eye, then the other, and they stared down at the officer sprawled out on the ground, now obviously unconscious. She looked around and found no one in sight. The other officers from before were all long gone from the nearby vicinity. He had simply passed out from the excess of alcohol he had consumed.  
  
Her legs gave way from under her stressed body, and she slid down the wall. Frightened and terribly lonely, she hugged her knees to her aching chest and lowered her head, allowing the tears to fall on her apron, marking it with only more stains of anguish.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Sai Sici whistled amicably as he stirred the sizzling pan in front of him. Several young maids giggled when he winked and handed them trays of food to take to the guests in the dining hall. The tempting smell of food had quickly drawn him from his resting spot in Prince Domon's quarters. So, he tenderly pulled on his quintessential yellow tunic over his black breeches and yanked on his matching boots, fastening his belt as he rushed toward the kitchen. After he received a generous and filling meal, he volunteered to help cook in return for the courtesy they showed him. It wasn't strenuous work, and after all, he was a superb chef and loved to cook.  
  
There was a loud clamor of noise, and Sai turned to see through the smoky kitchen that a small group of drunken soldiers had entered. He slowly reached over and gripped the handle of a large cutting knife with his right hand, his eyes never wavering from their staggering figures. Luckily, they were in a pleasant mood and appeared to be simply passing through on their rounds about the castle grounds. That was good. He wouldn't have a whole lot of energy if there was any sort of struggle.  
  
He released his grip on the knife, and instead turned back to the frying pan. One of the maids working next to Sai stopped an officer with a worried expression on her face. "Sir, is your party not a bit small tonight? I don't see my husband among your troupe. Is he all right?"  
  
"Ah, no need to worry, fair lady. *hic* He went off with the other half. I think a few stayed behind with some women, but *hic* no man with such a lovely wife would give another woman a second glance. Except maybe for that pretty girl with blue eyes to match her hair John went after. She was beautiful, but he'll have some trouble trying to seduce a young one like that."  
  
The maid rolled her eyes at the crude soldier's response, and Sai mimicked the gesture. The way officers took advantage of innocent girls under their rank was disgusting. Poor things would never know what they were doing or what was happening until it was far too late. By then, they'd be alone to deal with the consequences.  
  
"Speaking of missing people, has anyone seen Cecil lately?" a petite raven- haired maid questioned. "She's been neglecting her duties out there and I can't cover for her anymore. There are simply far too many guests. This Mersenian Princess sure is popular, everyone wanting to get a hold on her kingdom."  
  
A muttering of no's and shaking of heads followed her question, and she sighed grumpily. It was then that it clicked. Blue hair, blue eyes, innocent maid: his precious Cecil.  
  
"Oh Lord! I have to find her!" With a frying pan still in his hand, Sai Sici flew from the room. He had to save her, protect her from harm. What would he do if...  
  
He raced out into the darkened courtyard, illuminated by lanterns. Desperate and anxious, he didn't know where to look. Perhaps someplace secluded. Passing by, he noticed a couple by the lake, and ran toward them.  
  
"Cecil?! Is that you?!"  
  
"Sai Sici? What are you doing here?" Rain got up from her spot by the willow, followed by Domon.  
  
"It's Cecil. She's here and some of the guards told me an officer is trying to seduce her. I can't let that happen, I just can't! I have to find her."  
  
"They'll most likely be inside if he found her while doing his rounds. That is the most probable place to look. So stop standing around here, and let's go," Domon said in his typically harsh tone as he led the trio back into the palace to begin their search.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Ulube set his elbows on the deep mahogany table and rested his chin on his folded hands. He disliked ostentatious events such as these when he wasn't the center of attention. He had dressed up that night, his outfit consisting of a high-collared dark velvet tunic lined with Celtic detailing that laced up over a simple white undershirt. While he had not worn his usual armor, he still carried his sword at his hip, secured to his side with a brown leather belt. Officers these days were so unbelievably incompetent. Years of peace had made them weak and overly confident, the same effect on all the nations. The Kings were all far too diplomatic, foolishly trusting these times of peace. All except for one, that is.  
  
He closed his eyes behind his scintillating mask and focused on finding her distinct aura, blocking out all smells and raucous sounds. He had not seen her all evening, but she was bound to be here. They had made a bargain, after all. Tonight was when they would both start.  
  
There. His eyes flew open. He had found her. And she was drawing near to him; that would at least save him the energy of having to weave through the crowds of people in this madness.  
  
He turned and stood when she arrived, a smile even on his face. "Good evening, Duchess Allenby. Care to dance?"  
  
The aqua-haired woman arched a single eyebrow amusedly as he held out his hand in a pseudo-courteous manner. She looked incredible this evening, dressed in a shimmering black gown with ornately detailed silver trim, giving off a cold, aristocratic appearance. Her tresses were curled in the popular fashion, and she wore icy diamonds at her throat and in her hair.  
  
Without comment, she seemed to battle with the idea, then mutely extended a graceful hand from the folds of her long, silken sleeves and placed it into his. He led her to the dance floor to join the other couples. They had danced for only a short while in silence until it was broken.  
  
"I haven't seen Prince Domon around all night. Nor that Princess Marie- Louise," she reported.  
  
"I detected Prince Domon earlier, but he vanished after that. If only it wasn't so damnably crowded in here. This would be easier had I already met the Princess, then I could find her aura."  
  
"I've searched all evening, she's not in this room, so you detecting her wouldn't be of use. I've asked others, and they say they haven't seen either one after they danced together. I'm willing to wager they both went off to someplace a little more secluded and quieter than this. That's why I came to you."  
  
Ulube growled irritably. "Damn."  
  
"Should we start looking for them?"  
  
"No. Wait for them to return. It would be imprudent to chase after them. They would immediately suspect something. Stay here, and keep on your guard. And alert me when they arrive."  
  
Allenby nodded, and the pair divided to leave for their separate spots where they would sit and wait. Ulube returned to his seat, and resumed his relaxed position, once again resting his chin on his folded hands, hoping to have a few minutes alone. But that didn't last long.  
  
He heard the chair next to him move, and the rustle of fine clothing as the figure sat down. He recognized that aura.  
  
"General Ulube," the man stated as a greeting.  
  
"I didn't expect that you would approach me in public. Weren't you the one who thought it too dangerous?"  
  
"Surely in a large party such as this, two men sitting and talking aimlessly is nothing to raise suspicion?"  
  
Ulube smirked. "Hn."  
  
"I simply wanted an update on how things were going."  
  
Ulube opened his eyes and looked out at the dance floor, watching the spinning figures bathed in the firelight. "Not well. It will be harder to get the Princess with Prince Domon always at her side to protect her. It seems the pair are developing mutual feelings for each other. This is greatly complicating the situation."  
  
"Hmm...I see."  
  
The two were quiet for a moment before Ulube spoke again. "Well, if Prince Domon gets to be too much of a problem, then I can simply eliminate it."  
  
"You mean murder?"  
  
"Precisely."  
  
"Wouldn't that make matters worse for us? Why complicate things when we can work around this obstacle in a less gratuitous manner."  
  
"I don't see how that could work. Anyway, don't you want revenge on King Kasshu as well?"  
  
"Of course. I thought that was what we were doing when we planned this whole arrangement with the Mersenian Princess."  
  
"Well, why not intensify our revenge? We wouldn't even have to provoke Sauvillia into battle this way. It would be perfect."  
  
"But murdering his child. Do you have any idea what that does to a father? It would destroy him completely."  
  
"Ah, speaking from experience, are we?"  
  
The man cleared his throat nervously. "Erhm. But still. We can win without killing the boy. I still don't see a reason to take it to that extreme."  
  
Ulube closed his eyes once again, fighting to hold back a growl. He should have known that he wouldn't agree to his plans. Despite his need for revenge, he was still too moral a person. But that didn't mean that Ulube couldn't have his own personal agenda.  
  
"True. I see that it was rather foolish of me to plan something like that. You are quite right, Sire. Our plan will work out splendidly as is. No need to make matters worse." He turned to face the man beside him.  
  
The man smiled, and held out his hand as he rose from his seat. "I knew that you would agree. People speak of these things and think them, but no one ever really goes through with them. No one is that black-hearted, eh?"  
  
Ulube stood with him and shook his hand, returning the smile. "Of course not."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"There." Rain pointed as they spotted a blue-haired girl curled up against a wall.  
  
"Cecil!" Sai cried out as they ran toward her. The girl hid her face and scurried away as they approached. The trio stopped, eyes wide in astonishment and disbelief at her appearance.  
  
Large tears streaked down her cheeks, her eyes were red-rimmed, an obvious sign that she had been crying for quite some time. Her hair was disheveled, and angry bruises were already beginning to appear on her arms. The white shirt underneath her lace-up corset top had been pulled down to and indecent position, and a large scrape marked her neck.  
  
Rain cautiously took a step forward. "Cecil?" she questioned gently. Slowly, she took one step, then another. Cecil lifted her head to watch her with frightened eyes. "Cecil, don't be afraid. It's all right now. We're here to help you."  
  
She knelt down beside Cecil's cowering figure. "Cecil?"  
  
Cecil let out a strangled cry, and threw herself into Rain's arms. "Oh, Rain! It was horrible!" she choked on a sob. "I thought...I thought he was going to...And he would have!! He was drunk and just grabbed me. He put a knife at my throat. I couldn't move or speak, or else he would kill me! His hands were everywhere, all over. Touching me, hurting me! I couldn't stop him, Rain. I couldn't stop him!" Her voice broke off, and she buried her face in Rain's embrace.  
  
"Shh...I'm here. It will be all right now." Rain stroked her hair as Cecil continued to cry. Eventually, her sobs began to ease. She drew in a shaky breath, and Rain helped her sit up.  
  
"There now." Rain placed her hands gently on either side of Cecil's face. Taking up a part of her long sleeve, Rain wiped away the tears from Cecil's eyes.  
  
"It looks like he just passed out before he could do the damage he intended." Cecil turned her head to face the voice that had spoken.  
  
"S-Sai Sici?" she asked incredulously.  
  
Sai looked up from where he and Domon had been examining the guard's unconscious body.  
  
Rain smiled. "He was pretty hysterical when he heard about you. Came running out with that skillet to find and save you."  
  
Sai glanced down at the pan in his hand. He blushed embarrassedly and scratched the back of his head, shifting uncomfortably as he tried to hide the frying pan behind his back. "Aw, I wasn't hysterical. I was clear- headed, like usual. Besides, I wasn't about to let anyone hurt you, Cecil. You know that."  
  
Cecil smiled and got up with Rain's help. She took Sai Sici's hand in hers. "I'm glad that you came looking for me, Sai."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Mm hm."  
  
Rain smiled, and stood by Domon as he crouched down and pretended to be too busy investigating the officer's body to notice what was going on.  
  
"Oh! Um. Hello."  
  
The group turned to face the new figure. Cecil's eyes widened in surprise as she hastily adjusted her gown, and knelt down, head lowered in submission. "My Lady! I apologize for my untidy appearance."  
  
Marie-Louise's eyes widened along with Rain's as they began to panic. "Uh. Um." She looked at Rain, who was also at a loss for what to do.  
  
Domon looked at Rain, then Cecil, then Marie-Louise, then back to Rain. "Princess Marie-Louise, what is she talking about?"  
  
"Uh. Well, uh... Sai Sici, why don't you take Cecil to my chambers with Rain to help her get cleaned up after this whole ordeal?"  
  
Sai faced Cecil, who looked hesitant at having to leave her friend's side. She was confused, once again. Why was Rain calling Princess Marie-Louise, Rain?  
  
"Don't worry, Cecil. I won't let anything happen to you. I will stay where you are, always. You can trust me."  
  
Could she trust him? Her long time friend. If there was anyone she could trust, it would be him. He had always kept his word. He would never hurt her.  
  
She nodded, and allowed him to help walk her to Rain's quarters with Marie- Louise following behind. Just before she turned the corner, Marie-Louise turned and sent Rain a worried look, then disappeared.  
  
Domon took her hand and turned her toward him. "Marie-Louise, what is going on?"  
  
Oh Lord.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
TBC!! 


	15. Until You Lose What You Have Won

Disclaimer: I do not own G Gundam or any of its characters.  
  
A.N.: Hello, my loyal readers. I wish to apologize profusely for the long delay in this chapter. I am quite grateful to Mina for posting the last one for me.  
  
Also, if you enjoy my work, please feel free to check out my G Gundam short story, 'Sometimes.' Leave a review and you get a prize! ^_^ not really, but if it motivates you, then okay!  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
THESE FOOLISH GAMES: Chapter 14  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
All that's left has gone away  
  
And there's nothing there for you to prove  
  
.  
  
Oh, look what you've done  
  
You've made a fool of everyone  
  
Oh well, it seems likes such fun  
  
Until you lose what you had won  
  
.  
  
Give me back my point of view  
  
'Cause I just can't think for you  
  
I can hardly hear you say  
  
What should I do? Well, you choose  
  
.  
  
Oh, look what you've done  
  
You've made a fool of everyone  
  
Oh well, it seems likes such fun  
  
Until you lose what you had won  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Just before she turned the corner, Marie-Louise turned and sent Rain a worried look, then disappeared.  
  
Domon took her hand and turned her toward him. "Marie-Louise, what is going on?"  
  
Oh Lord.  
  
Rain gulped nervously. It would seem that he had pinned her this time, metaphorically speaking, that is. She hated lying, it went against her principles. She was an honest person, and was proud of her sense of right and wrong. Besides, she had just won his trust. If she lied now, she would betray it and lose the valuable prize he had given her.  
  
However, if she revealed the truth now, she and Princess Marie-Louise would be in quite serious trouble. They hadn't come this far and worked this hard to end it all now. Besides, she was required to obey her lady, even if she was older. If she revealed everything, after only a few days had passed Marie-Louise would surely have her head, metaphorically speaking, she hoped.  
  
She turned to face him and took a deep breath, an attempt to calm her frantic nerves.  
  
"I'm not quite sure why she addressed me as 'Rain,'" she replied calmly as she feigned ignorance as best she could. "Perhaps it was the shock. She did seem to be in a rather fragile and unstable state."  
  
Domon nodded, accepting her lie as truth. It was understandable, considering her unfortunate circumstances. "I'll send for one of my men to come and deal with this soldier later."  
  
Rain released the breath she had been holding, relieved that he did not pursue the slip up any further. Yet as he offered her his arm to walk back to the celebration, she couldn't help that strange feeling of guilt from washing over her.  
  
Oh, look what you've done.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Allenby silently watched the events taking place below, her green eyes observant and waiting. Swirling the goblet she cradled in her right hand, she leaned against a pillar and sipped the rich wine, its palatable flavor pleasing to her senses.  
  
There.  
  
Her emerald orbs flashed as she caught sight of Princess Marie-Louise and Prince Domon, and she flicked an aqua strand of hair over her shoulder. Stealthily, she observed from the balcony above for a moment. The princess hung on his arm, a small smile on her content face. Allenby scowled. She always seemed so happy. Of course, if she was a princess with handsome men chasing after her with proposals of marriage, then she'd be pretty thrilled too.  
  
Her eyes narrowed at something strange. Her lady in waiting. She wasn't there. Women of royalty and status never went anywhere without at least one. Well, she herself didn't have ladies in waiting by her side, but that was different. She couldn't stand hers, the only reason she kept them at all was to help her dress. Other then that, she insisted that they leave her alone.  
  
But for the princess of Mersenia to be without a lady in waiting, now that was something different. Not only was she a Princess and future Queen, but she was also the heir to the Mersenian throne, one of the largest and most influential nations around. Every eligible male in the land was seeking her hand in marriage now that her father deemed that she was of proper age, each one striving to just get their hands on the wealth and power of Mersenia. So for a woman of her standing to be alone with a male, nevermind that he was the prince of Sauvillia, was a very strange occurance. A true lady, especially a princess, would have a firmer understanding of such social confinements.  
  
A young man approached the couple, his orange hair making him easily noticeable, and she recognized him as the loyal friend of Domon, George de Sand, the famous Sauvillian 'Rose Knight'. His royal blue velvet tunic contrasted with his vibrant hair, and she detected that he wore no weapon on his belt, much unlike Lord Ulube. Of course, a true gentleman such as the Rose Knight would never think of bringing weapons into an important event such as this. He held his hand out to the princess as an invitation to dance. Allenby watched as the couple left, and decided now was the perfect time to make her move.  
  
With the grace and fluidity of a lioness, Allenby descended the spiraling stone staircase, the silken skirts of her dress grasped gently between her fingers. Her chin parallel to the floor and eyes on her target, she approached Domon's reclining figure.  
  
She found herself admiring his lean build and quiet strength as she drew closer. He wore a sleeveless scarlet tunic, similar to Sir George's, that laced up the front and was decorated in an ornate silver detailing. The vivacious color contrasted to the starch white shirt he wore underneath. The gloves that typically he wore were missing at the grandiose event tonight, as was his quintessential sword. His black leather boots squeaked as he crossed his ankles to lean against the wall in silence, his eyes always on the dancing figure of the Princess.  
  
"It's nice to see that you decided to join the rest of us for the feast tonight, my lord Prince Domon."  
  
Domon tore his dusky eyes away from the dance to turn towards her.  
  
"Duchess Allenby," he commented, a bit surprised by her presence.  
  
"You were gone for relatively some time, but I see you were gone with good reason. That reason seems to hold your attention quite steadily tonight. Tell me Domon, how did you manage to get rid of her lady in waiting? Just how good is she? Not better than me, I certainly hope."  
  
Domon's eyes flashed a hazardous dark russet in warning. "That's enough, Duchess Allenby," he growled. "I won't have you tarnishing the Mersenian Princess' reputation. Just because she has a crystal clean past and you don't, doesn't mean you have the right to destroy it. People respect her for her morals and extreme kindness."  
  
"Yourself included," she mumbled under her breath just loud enough for him to hear.  
  
"I know you've chased away other competition in the past, but I won't stand for it this time. Not with her. She deserves better than that."  
  
She crossed her arms when he turned away, making his indifference to her presence apparent. Damn him, this wasn't going as planned. He was simply too entranced by the princess for him to even notice her. Perhaps her callousness and obstinacy weren't going to win him over anymore. At first, he found her feistiness and spirited ways attractive. However, with the entrance of the gentle princess, it was time to start a different approach.  
  
"I-I'm sorry, Prince Domon," she lowered her head and when she could see that she caught his attention again, she clasped her hands together. "I don't know what makes me say such cruel things. Please, forgive me."  
  
She lifted her head, turning her hopeful eyes on to him.  
  
"Allenby..." he whispered.  
  
"Please don't be upset with me. I know I say things at times, but I really don't mean them. I can never be like her, but...I want to try to be a better person, Domon. I want to be someone that I can be proud of. That a future husband could be proud of. For too long have I lived recklessly, but now seeing her. I realize that everything I've done, I've done out of selfishness and greed. I was so rude to the princess when she came, I was jealous of who she was and how she acted, but now," she looked over at the princess.  
  
"She's so kind, Domon, and so altruistic. Looking at her, I saw everything that I should be as a lady, everything that I *want* to be. She's inspired me to become someone better, more refined and lady-like. I know I come off as coarse and uncouth at times, but- I'm trying. I'm trying. That's all I wanted to say."  
  
Domon studied her carefully, then took her face between his hands when she refused to look at him. "I forgive you."  
  
Allenby placed a hand over his and smiled, leaning her head into his touch. "I'd like it if we could still be friends. It'd be nice to have your support and friendship, but after everything I've done, I'd understand if you don't wish it to be so. I've put you through so much, I don't even deserve your forgiveness or a second chance."  
  
"Everyone deserves the chance to truly prove themselves, Duchess Allenby. Of course, we'll stay friends."  
  
"Oh, Prince Domon, thank you!" She wrapped her silken black arms around him in a grateful embrace. Hesitantly, he returned the gesture. As she held him, she looked over at the dance floor to make eye contact with a dancing princess who looked rather shocked. She smirked.  
  
All right, Lord Ulube. I held up my part of the bargain. Now it's time for you to do yours.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
General Ulube Ishikawa was still standing from after shaking the hand of his 'partner'. Needless to say, he was disappointed that his partner, although zealous in achieving revenge against the Kasshus and the kingdom of Sauvillia, was still too moralistic to agree to murdering the youngest son. Despite the obstacle the young prince presented, Ulube was not easily deterred. He decided that it was time to look for the princess and proceed with their plans.  
  
He caught sight of the embracing figures of Duchess Allenby and Prince Domon, which lifted his spirits somewhat after the recent unsatisfying encounter, and realized that the Princess must be near by. No sooner had he turned his eyes away from the couple then he saw the Mersenian heir. She was dancing with a red-haired man, and while she never missed a step, her surprised facial expression made it clear that she was uncomfortable and confused by Prince Domon and Duchess Allenby's embrace.  
  
Not wishing to lose anymore time, Ulube walked purposefully over towards the dancing pair and tapped the red-head on the shoulder to draw their attention to him.  
  
"Pardon me, kind sir, but would you mind if I danced with this lovely young lady?"  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Rain was stunned at the way Domon was behaving with Lady Allenby. A few moments ago, he was completely genuine and kind to her, apologizing for his actions, and now he was throwing himself back into the arms of that woman? What, had he decided that since he couldn't have her, that he might as well go back to Duchess Allenby's waiting arms?  
  
So caught up was she in watching them together, she didn't even notice the tall approaching figure until Sir George stopped dancing.  
  
"Pardon me, kind sir," he addressed Sir George politely, "but would you mind if I danced with this lovely young lady?"  
  
George nodded, "Of course, sir." He took her hand in his and bowed elegantly at the waist. "With your leave, my lady."  
  
She nodded in acquiescence as he walked away, and the other gentleman took her hand. He seemed to be a fairly attractive man, tall and muscular in build, his chestnut hair brushing his shoulders as he bowed. The only thing that deterred from it was the curious silver mask the concealed half of his face.  
  
"General Ulube Ishikawa, my lady," he said to introduce himself.  
  
Her eyes grew as wide as saucers at his name. "Ulube," she hissed quietly, so as not to make a scene, yet with enough ferocity to make her anger clear. "You! You're the man who had my stable boy, Sai Saici, whipped!" She yanked her hand out of his grip and pulled away to glare at him.  
  
Ulube was confused by her words. Stable boy? Then it came to him. The foolish cuckold who startled his horse. That must have been who she was referring to. How would he get out of this one...  
  
"Stable boy?" he questioned. "I don't know who you are talking about."  
  
"You had my stable boy whipped for being late to attend to your horse, with salt poured in the wounds to further aggravate his injuries. How could you be so heartless and insensitive?"  
  
"Oh. My lady, I am sorry for that. You see, it was completely out of my hands. I had no idea that Lord Karato would have him punished to that extent. If I had, I assure you, I would have made sure that the boy was not put through such torturous reprimand. I ask your forgiveness, for I did not know."  
  
Rain was a bit hesitant, then spoke, "Yes, I see. It was not your fault if you did not even know. I could not possibly hold that against you. Perhaps, though, you could make sure to remind your attendants to be less aggressive in their punishments, especially for something so trivial."  
  
"Of course, my lady. I will as soon as I leave tonight. But until then, may I have this dance?"  
  
She smiled, and allowed him to take her hand in his own.  
  
"I also wish to apologize for the intrusion, my lady. I hope I did not seem too bold or rude to your partner, but I simply had to dance with you."  
  
Rain blushed at his complement. "Thank you sir, but your words are overly kind."  
  
He feigned a sort of shock at her words. "My Princess, surely you realize how stunning you look tonight. Why, just glance around the room," he gestured with his free hand, "Every man here has his eyes on you, each one just waiting for the chance for you to smile his way." He lowered his voice and drew her more intimately toward him, "And here I am with you, lucky not only to be honored with a single dance from the most charming woman I have ever seen, but also that her delightful smile is for me and no one else."  
  
She blushed again. "Sir, I am sure that I do your words injustice. You are far too kind."  
  
"I am a General, my lady, and with all due respect, it is my duty to make sure that justice prevails. I would never speak any words unless they were the absolute truth."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
TBC  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
A.N.: I was going to include Sai, Cecil, and Marie-Louise, but it seemed to drag on too much for one chapter, so that's what's up for next time. Au revoir for now.  
  
**And remember, please R+R, and don't forget my short, one-shot fic, 'Sometimes'!**  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
CHAPTER 13 REVIEWS:  
  
HaRdCORECaNdYCaNeChIlD: hey there, glad to hear from you again! Thanks for the review, I'm glad you liked George. He appeared a little bit here, but hopefully more next chapter. As far as what the future of this fic holds, well, you'll just have to keep reading! (p.s.- thanks for putting me on your favorites list ^_^)  
  
Darkcyrstal24: I will absolutely write more! Thanks so much for reviewing more than once, you rock! I hope that you keep reading and reviewing, I love to hear from you as the story progresses!  
  
youigy hunter: ooooo...did you see how Rain totally avoided telling the truth? Duh dun dun! The suspence builds! When will Domon find out?? Read on, my friend, read on!!  
  
secretperson/ShadowLiger: thank you so much for always reviewing. You're constant pressuring has really motivated me. Thank you thank you thank you!! Hopefully now that some things have cleared up, I'll have more time!  
  
Animechick: sorry to hear about the computer problems, trust me, I have had my fair share of those. This year, my computer has broken down three times ::shakes fist at computer:: grr...but anyway, it's great to hear from you, and I hope you'll keep reading!  
  
LivEviL: I know ::tear:: I'm sad that George has been so neglected, I luv the George...Yet he will hopefully have a larger role with Marie-Louise next chapter! Thank you for the complements and extra-long review! I hope to hear from you again!  
  
Kawaiisempai: sorry about the cliff hanger, but I'm glad that you like how it's going. And yes, my friend Mina is an angel for always helping me when I'm sick. That Marie-Louise, she's always getting off easy. Maybe I'll have to change that. She's been too lucky so far...Anyway, thanks for R+R- ing, I hope to hear from you again!  
  
Iridecent Goddess: I hope you liked this update, it took me forever, I know. I'm sorry!! Hopefully the next one will come a lot sooner than this one. Anyway, I'm always glad to hear from you, no matter what name you use! ^_^  
  
Rayne Rhiana: that Domon, huh? Why's he got to be so observant and mess things up? Lol, anyway, thank you so much for enjoying my story and reviewing. It really means a lot to me and helps motivate me to work faster, something I'm trying to get better at! I hope to hear from you again!  
  
shorty40: I'm sorry you're confused, anything I can help clarify? Leave me a review or feel free to e-mail me at kaoru_fireflies@hotmail.com, okay? Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
MayMooCow: lol, I love your name. anyway, sorry, but Rain doesn't reveal the truth, as you may have figured out. ::dodges flying knives:: I know I know! Soon, I promise, soon!! Anyway, thank you so much for reviewing, and I hope you come back for more!  
  
GoldAngel2: of course, I can always expect a review from you. I am incredibly grateful for your constant support. I try to keep the character's personalities straight, but I'm pretty sure that some (like Allenby) are pretty OOC. ( Anyway, thank you so very much for also reviewing 'Sometimes'. It was very nice of you. And I hope to check out your fic, 'Undying Regrets,' just as soon as I can!! 


	16. Easier to Run

Disclaimer: I do not own G Gundam or any of its characters.  
  
A.N.: All right, here's the next chapter I did while procrastinating my term paper. I've been out of town for a long time again, but put this together anyway. Thank you to everyone who reviews (especially more than once!) and motivates me. It really means a lot.  
  
*And do not worry, I already have chapter 16 DONE. So there will be no delay!! I'll probably post it in a week or maybe two. Depends. Can't overload you all at once!  
  
Also, if you enjoy my work, please feel free to check out my G Gundam short story, 'Sometimes.'  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
THESE FOOLISH GAMES: Chapter 15  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
WARNINGS: religious allusions in this chapter, and others due to the setting. Religion was a significant part of the medieval time period. This is not meant to offend anyone of any other faith or belief.  
  
Also, brief discussion of menstrual cycle.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
It's easier to run  
  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
  
It's so much easier to go  
  
Than face all this pain here all alone  
  
.  
  
Something has been taken from deep inside of me  
  
The secret I've kept locked away no one can ever see  
  
Wounds so deep they never show they never go away  
  
Like moving pictures in my head for years and years they've played  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Marie-Louise held the thick wooden door into the Mersenian Princess' bedchambers open for the pale girl standing beside her. Cecil paused at the doorway and slowly stepped inside, halting when she reached the very center of the room. She barely heard Sai Saici say farewell, and didn't even bother turning around.  
  
She felt numb and dazed, as though she were in another universe all together; she didn't know where to go or what to do. She simply stood there, her gaze transfixed on the hard stone floor beneath her slippered feet.  
  
A gentle hand touching her arm caused her to jump in surprise. She stared down at the vile offender, then took a small step back, making her message perfectly clear: Don't Touch.  
  
Marie-Louise's hand hung in mid-air, frozen. She looked at the girl's face to examine her profile. Cecil was just about the same age as she was, and to go through such a horrid ordeal—she couldn't imagine how she would react. Being the crown princess of Mersenia, she had lived a very sheltered life and had never known such things happened. However, now that she had been rather abruptly awakened to it, she was sure they happened in her own kingdom all the time without her knowing.  
  
Unlike most royalty, Marie-Louise rarely acted cruel or condescendingly to serfs and maids. Of course, she was incredibly spoiled and rather childish at times, but she had known so few friends when she was little. Mersenia was one of the most influential nations, so her father adapted a very protective attitude toward her well-being. She seldom saw her own small family that she came to think of the servants as such. She was around them far more often than her father.  
  
Her lady-in-waiting, Rain, was her closest companion she had ever known. They had been raised like sisters, despite the status difference. Rain always protected her lady's best interest, and Marie-Louise hoped to return the favor some day by somehow looking out for Rain. In fact, she would make it her mission to protect Rain as much as her best friend had done for her in the past. It was the least she could do.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Rain lifted a glove-encased hand to her forehead as she rested in a seat at the large, dimly lit table. It was incredibly late by now, and still people were running around inside and outside, dancing and drinking. All this celebrating would go on for the rest of this week, perhaps even into the next. And she was already exhausted after a single day. But what a day it had been.  
  
Thinking back, she immediately remembered Cecil. She felt that she was incredibly selfish: returning to the feast when Cecil was suffering. True, she did send Marie-Louise and Sai Saici with her, but she felt that there must be something she could do to help. She understood medicinal herbs better than Lady Marie-Louise, perhaps she should be helping instead of rejoicing. No, not 'perhaps,' she definitely should be helping.  
  
She was rather disgusted with her less than altruistic action. Since when did she act like that? She had never put her own desires before those of others. Ever since she and Marie-Louise got involved in this, everything seemed so confusing and different. It was hard at times to remember she was a princess, and that she had to obey propriety's demands. Especially when she wanted to help others.  
  
She released a sigh. She wanted to go back. Not only to check on Cecil, but also to relax and get some much needed rest. It seemed like she had hardly any time to unwind since she had arrived a few days ago. Thinking back, it seemed so strange to her that she had really only been in Sauvillia for a little while. Yet so much had already happened, more than she had experienced in Mersenia, that's for sure! Prince Domon seemed to be the major cause of that. She hadn't been prepared for anything like him.  
  
The kiss Domon had given her was only her second. The first had been her fiancé when she was 16. Thinking back, she could hardly remember him at all. He was a simple Lord, someone of her own social status. But she did not love him, and when she had realized this, she had broken off the engagement. She had faced a great amount ridicule for giving up what was most likely to be her only chance to be married now that she was no longer young, as her lady, Marie-Louise was.  
  
At twenty-one, she was considered to be out of her prime. Most women nowadays married as early as twelve or thirteen, just as soon as they began their menstrual cycle. Once that happened, women were fit to bear children, and typically shipped off to the highest bidder by their families.  
  
Marie-Louise was lucky. Her father was protective and waited quite a while after she had started her cycle. She was at the pinnacle of her life, the same age as when she had been engaged to be married. Hopefully she would find someone she cared for. However, with her position and kingdom to think of, it was highly unlikely that she would marry for love. As princess, she would be called to marry for socially beneficial reasons, and would never be permitted to marry out of her class. Only princes and perhaps a duke would qualify as suitors. Nothing lower would do.  
  
She pitied Marie-Louise in that regard. At least she had been able to reject her fiancé. She doubted that her lady would be able to get out of an engagement like that. Her father and his advisors would never allow her. She would have very little say in her own future, and remaining single was most definitely *not* an option for the princess as it was for her. However, her lack of family and husband allowed her to remain serving Marie-Louise rather than running her own house. Even if she was labeled a spinster.  
  
There were times when she couldn't stop herself from wondering if she did the right thing by canceling her engagement. She did want a family, but she didn't want to live a life without love. If she were to have married, she would have left Marie-Louise, the one person she did love, for someone she did not even know, much less care about. Ultimately she came back to the same decision that she had chosen correctly. She would now simply hope for the day she would find a man she could love. Until then, she would faithfully serve Marie-Louise.  
  
She wove her way through the crowd, searching for someone to perhaps escort her back to her chambers, since Marie-Louise was gone. Domon was still with Duchess Allenby, and she had no desire to confront them, yet she managed a small wave farewell to him that received a nod and even a small smile in return, though perhaps she had just imagined it. The curious General Ulube had vanished as quickly as he had appeared, Prince Chibodee was far too drunk to even stand, and Baron Gulski had discreetly left with the Countess Nastasha a while ago. That left her with one option.  
  
A bright flash of orange out of the corner of her eye caught her attention.  
  
Sir George de Sand.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
She didn't know what to do; she wanted desperately to help the poor suffering maid in front of her. But how?  
  
She moved her frozen arm to gesture toward the bed. "Let's remove your shoes and get you comfortable. You may stay here for the night, I am sure the princess would not mind at all." She attempted a smile to match her warm, friendly tone, hoping to lighten the mood.  
  
Cecil moved forward and sat on the very edge of the bed, her eyes downcast and blank, arms on either side of her. Marie-Louise saw that she was not about to move, so she knelt down in front of her by her feet. Carefully, she moved her hands to take the servant's tattered shoes off, watching for a reaction as she gently began to remove the slipper, being sure to avoid skin contact.  
  
She felt the first slipper peeling off and as the other vanished from her foot as well, her eyes came to life with wide, vivid panic. She didn't even know if she could trust the princess in front of her. Certainly she was her princess and she had an obligation to obey her, but she was lying as she pretended to be Rain. Who knew what other sort of lies she was capable of.  
  
She heard stories in the scullery about corrupt members of royalty, so how did she know that the Princess Marie-Louise was any different? She acted innocently, but that could just be a front. Maybe she wanted her to be attacked, just to let the officers have some fun.  
  
Suddenly, she felt trapped in that large room, like she was a sort of prisoner. She had to leave, stay away from anyone who might want to hurt her.  
  
She bent over to pick up her shoes. "I apologize, my lady, but I believe I shall return to my personal chambers."  
  
Marie-Louise watched dumbfounded as the pitiable girl began to leave.  
  
"Wait!" she called after her. "I'll walk you there." She began to stand, but Cecil shook her head.  
  
"No. You need not trouble yourself."  
  
Marie-Louise smiled kindheartedly. "Don't be foolhardy, it's no trouble at all for me to—"  
  
"I wish...to go alone." Her voice was a gentle whisper.  
  
Marie-Louise stared at her. Did she do something wrong? She watched helplessly as Cecil exited, quietly closing the door behind her. A strange sense failure and grief swept over her. She didn't know what else to do for Cecil.  
  
So she knelt down beside the bed, hands folded on the bleached white sheets. Her emerald eyes glistened in the soft moonlight that illuminated the room. Lifting her head, she swallowed and looked out the window, up towards the heavens.  
  
"Do not fear, for I am with you; do not be dismayed, for I am your God. I shall strengthen you and help you; I shall uphold you with my righteous right hand..." (1)  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Cecil leaned against the wooden door she had just shut, tilting her head back and sighing. She released the doorknob and started walking towards the safety of her own chambers. The darkened hallways were illuminated by dying torches, casting long, flickering shadows on the walls. An unexpected chill ran up her spine and she shivered unconsciously.  
  
She had been alone when she was attacked, and now she was alone again. Maybe she should have taken the princess up on her offer...  
  
But she couldn't trust anyone, now could she? Who knows what their personal agenda might be. And besides, no one could understand what she went through.  
  
She quickened her pace, and soon found that she was once more lost in the dreary halls of the Sauvillian castle. The shadows seemed to warp and twist in her mind, creating wicked figures that chased her every way she turned. She began to jog, then run, glancing behind her in a paranoid manner as she fearfully anticipated one of these phantoms to attack her at any moment. Her breathing grew heavy, and her heart felt permanently lodged in her throat, beating so hard that she was sure the sound echoed in the corridor.  
  
There were footsteps behind her. She was positive that someone was following her, she could truly see their figure running towards her, and gaining. They were calling out something to her, but her pulse was so loud! It rang in her head, over and over. A sign that she was still alive.  
  
She cast another haphazard glance back to the blurry figure catching up to her. Suddenly, she stumbled and fell, her head thumping into the icy stones beneath her. She lay there for a moment, stunned and incapable of thought or action.  
  
Hands placed on her back caused her to spring to life as she flailed and tried to escape. However the hands pulled her close, and the person was still calling to her. Her head pounded, but she tried to make sense of what was happening.  
  
"Cecil! Cecil, calm down! It's just me!"  
  
She looked up into the figure's face. "Sai Saici?"  
  
The aforementioned boy smiled a wide, slightly crooked grin that calmed her. "Man, I thought I might have had to use my frying pan on *you*!" He had dropped the object at his side when he grabbed her. "You sure looked panicked. I'm really sorry if I scared ya."  
  
Slowly, she pulled back from his embrace, yet kept her hands on his forearms. "It's all right."  
  
"What are you doing walking back all alone? Shouldn't Mar- er – Rain be with you?"  
  
Cecil was far too exhausted and overwhelmed to even notice his mix-up. "I wanted to go alone. I don't think," her voice grew softer "that I can trust anyone anymore. Not after..." She trailed off and looked down at their hands, pulling away completely.  
  
Sai gently grasped the tips of her fingers before she had the chance to do so. His touch was feather-light and delicate, and lowered his forehead to hers. Her eyes were wide with shock at this rather unusual display of sentiment. Sai Saici was always so lighthearted and carefree. This was a definite change.  
  
"Cecil, do you even not trust *me*? How could you doubt our friendship? We've known each other since birth. We were raised as children in the Mersenian palace together. It was I who taught you to ride. It was with me that you climbed trees, camped out in the stables for fun, and stole pieces of cake from the kitchen. Our loyalty has always been tested, but never broken. For sixteen years, you have been my best friend, the one forever by my side.  
  
"What we have cannot be destroyed or weakened. We've been through trials before. We can get through this one too. Together."  
  
Cecil's chest felt tight with pain as she began to tremble. Her throat was choked with unshed tears. "Sai, I've been such a fool. Making up stupid, irrational excuses to push people away. I'm just so frightened of what happened, I don't know what to do."  
  
His fingers laced with hers. "Trust me, Cecil. I know that things are different and more dangerous at times compared to when we were younger, but we're still friends."  
  
"You-you're right," she sniffled with a small smile. "I don't really want to be alone at all. I need someone to help me with this."  
  
Sai carefully pulled back to look her in the eye, a smile playing along the corners of his mouth.  
  
"How about we sleep out in the stables, just like old times, huh? Remember when we used to hide in the straw so we wouldn't have to do chores?"  
  
Cecil sniffled again and nodded in agreement.  
  
"All right then." Ignoring the pain from the wounds in his back, he lifted her feeble body into his arms. "Let's go, princess. We've got to get some serious sleeping done, because I am absolutely worn out!"  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Sir George, I cannot thank you enough for escorting me back to my chambers. It really is very kind of you, especially since you are now missing out on the festivities." Rain's gloved hand was gently tucked in the crook of George's arm as they walked down the hall to her closet. (2)  
  
He smiled courteously. "Don't be ridiculous, my lady. The banquet will last for the week, if not even longer."  
  
"I don't know how I'll be able to make it through the entire week. I'm already so fatigued!"  
  
"It's only necessary that the host and honored guest attend the first night when the festival begins. From then on, it is optional. Besides, after all the traveling you have done, I'm sure that it is quite understandable.  
  
"By the way, how is your ankle healing? You didn't seem to have any trouble dancing tonight."  
  
Rain returned his smile. "It is much better, thank you. Lady Rain took very good care of it for me." Well, her dancing had improved. She would have to tell Marie-Louise, she would be proud that she finally seemed to get it right.  
  
"That's good. I'm pleased to hear it."  
  
They paused at her door, and she politely thanked him once again, then proceeded into her chambers. Marie-Louise was kneeling at her bedside in prayer, but quickly made the sign of the cross and stood up at the sight of her dashing Sir George in the doorway.  
  
"My lady, Sir George," she acknowledged them politely as she walked towards them.  
  
"Miss Rain!" The rose knight's face mysteriously brightened all of a sudden. He flushed at having caught her in her bedchambers. It was a rather intimate place to meet, after all. Certainly, he was the utmost gentleman, but still. The mere surroundings of her bedchambers made him think of only one thing, and its constant presence made it difficult for him to get rid of that thought.  
  
She smiled, not nearly as concerned as Sir George was about their location. "Thank you for escorting my lady back, as I had other pressing affairs to attend to."  
  
"It was no problem at all, Miss Rain."  
  
Rain walked into her adjoining room as this took place to give the couple some time alone.  
  
"I noticed that you did not attend the celebration tonight. Will you come tomorrow?"  
  
Frankly, she had not gone that night because she desired some much needed time alone. However, if Sir George would be there tomorrow...  
  
"I would very much like to, but I am afraid that I will not know anyone, and that I shall not have anyone to dance with..."  
  
"If you would like, I would be happy to escort you, Lady Rain." He smiled at her roundabout way of asking if he would be there and ensuring that he would spend time with her. Not that this was a problem. On the contrary, he was rather delighted to get to know the charming lady better.  
  
"Well then, I wouldn't dream of turning down such an offer. I would be pleased to go, good sir knight."  
  
"Wonderful." He captured her hand in his and lifted it to his lips, allowing them to linger there for a brief few seconds as was proper, his eyes watching hers all the while. It was not his polite kiss that made her flush from head to toe with pleasure, but his gaze locked with hers. He bid her farewell, and she curtsied in return, then shut the door behind her. She was feeling rather like waltzing about the room with joy when Rain interrupted her.  
  
"Marie-Louise, where is Cecil?"  
  
Her elated mood dropped quickly and she guiltily looked at Rain. "She left. I tried my best, but she said she wished to be alone, so I let her go. I thought maybe she would be better tomorrow, after she received some sleep. I offered to let her sleep here, but she wanted to be in her own quarters."  
  
"It's all right. Maybe it's for the best to give her some space. We'll go visit her tomorrow morning. But for now, I'm going to retire before I fall asleep standing up."  
  
Marie-Louise smiled as she agreed. "Mm hm. Go right ahead. Don't worry about me, I can take care of undressing myself tonight. You've had a busy day, I know how these feasts can be. You've probably had a lot of excitement!"  
  
Rain grinned to herself knowingly. You have no idea.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
TBC  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
(1): Isaiah 41:10  
  
(2) closet: medieval synonym for bedroom/chambers 


	17. Sunday Morning

Disclaimer: I do not own G Gundam or any of its characters.  
  
A.N.: Okay, so I posted this chapter about two weeks ago before I left for England for summer vacation to visit my friend Mattie. It was awesome. Anyway, I came back and checked my mail, and nobody reviewed, so I was confused. Then I got a message from ff.net support/help about how there was an error of some sort, blah blah blah. So a very nice person, KP, took time to help me out. Don't really know what went wrong, but I guess they had problems uploading my story for some reason. I'm not very technical, but yes, I just got back yesterday and fixed it. (I know, jet lag and all, but I really wanted to take care of business first)  
  
Good news: wrote the next 3 chapters while in England. Those are long plane rides. So, the next chapter will be posted on July 1, 2004, if not before. I'm really really sorry. The next ones will be posted in similar increments of about 2 weeks apart, okay?  
  
Okay, going to sleep now. Jet lag is killer. Thanks so much to my reviewers, especially those who yelled at me to update (haha, sorry! ::sweatdrop:: if only I had know about the problem sooner...) I love you guys!  
  
Remember July 1, 2004. Next chapter.

........

THESE FOOLISH GAMES: Chapter 16

........

WARNINGS: dun dun dun! Not really a warning, but we're coming to the end!! Oh no! What's gonna happen?? 

How am I supposed to feel about the things I've done?  
  
I don't know if I should stay or turn around and run  
  
I know that I hurt you, things will never be the same  
  
The only love I ever knew, I threw it all away  
  
.  
  
And I can feel you breathing  
  
And it's keeping me awake  
  
Can you feel it beating?  
  
My heart's sinking like a weight

........

She stared up at the vast sky overhead as she rode at a steady pace, in awe of its beauty. A sky so blue, so incredibly pure of any splotches or imperfections. On days like this, gazing up at the perfectly clear sky above, Marie-Louise almost imagined that she could see angels flying in the heavens. And with Sir George by her side, she felt like she could sprout her own wings and join them in their celestial waltz.  
  
Today had been a wonderful day, fairly similar to the manner in which she had spent the past couple of weeks since she had been visiting here in Sauvillia, under the guise of the Mersenian princess' lady-in-waiting. And today she had gone with Rain, Prince Domon, Sir George, their majesties, the King and Queen of Sauvillia, and the rest of the guests to Sunday shrive (1).  
  
Well, most of the guests anyway. General Ulube had not been able to attend, and Rain had made a speculative comment that he was very strange when it came to religion. He said that he was a practicing Christian, yet he would not touch holy water. He did not seem to ever want to show an outward sign of his piety, and never wore any sort of religious ornaments, as was quite popular for the time. None of the other guests had been able to offer answers to her queries, though they all concurred that it was fairly strange for a man of his ranking. After all, the kingdom was united under a single religion, the choice of the King and Queen. Either way, she did not know the man particularly well, though it seemed that he chose to spend quite a bit of time with Rain. It was odd that he would pass up an opportunity such as this to be close to her.  
  
Glancing behind her on this clear day, she could see the graceful stained- glass arches of the cathedral rise up above the rickety housing of the commoners, stretching its limbs toward paradise. The majestic bells rang, producing a rich tone heard throughout the land, announcing the hour. She turned back around in her saddle and adjusted her grip on the reins, then patted her mare's neck decorated with a lovely shroud of red velvet that covered its body like a loose-fitting gown, a sign to others of her status.  
  
George looked over at her as she leaned back, and the corners of his mouth turned up in a grin. She returned his secret smile. While they had spent quite a bit of time together since they had arrived in Sauvillia, they still had to be extremely careful and only met when they could sneak away unnoticed. It would not be looked up with favor by anyone that they were seeing each other without chaperons, and they risked their reputations by meeting this way.  
  
This was not to say that what they did was uncommon. Quite the contrary, in fact. Affairs were fairly ordinary nowadays, but they key was to keep it concealed. If they were discovered, the offenders (especially people of higher rank) were looked down upon by others. There were no serious charges, just typical gossip. But gossip is vicious, and can tear a human to shreds, just as easily as any form of torture.  
  
And this was a risk they were both willing to take. For Marie-Louise, it was that she couldn't let news get back to Sai Saici or Cecile, or anyone else really for that matter. Rain knew, but they confided everything in each other.  
  
Just being with him, even like this sunny morning where they could not express their emotions, brought her so much joy. Never before had she felt this way. So serene and lighthearted, she no longer had to worry about politics and economics such as when she had been a princess in Mersenia. Life was simply beautiful here in Sauvillia by Sir George's side. There was no where on this earth she would rather be.  
  
Once back at the palace, she and the other handmaidens helped Rain change out of her shrive clothes and into something more suitable for the day ahead. Now that the queen had sent some of her own ladies to wait on Rain, her chores had been simplified. It was definitely beneficial in that it would mean more time for her to spend with a certain red-haired knight in shining armor.  
  
However, it would also mean that she and Rain would have to be more careful with them hanging about their chambers most of the time and escorting Rain everywhere. A few times she had let some things slip, such as when they had found her using the princess' hair tools for herself, someone they believed to be a lady-in-waiting. Yet they let them slide by when Rain did not even mention the issue.  
  
She had just finished fastening Rain's coordinated veil of gossamer silver with a delicate chain to bring out the shimmering highlights in the roseate gown she now wore when Rain spoke in her cheerful, tranquil tone.  
  
"So, what is organized for today?"  
  
A young maiden spoke as she unwove Rain's hair from the braids she had worn pinned up for shrive, leaving behind long, fashionable waves of auburn.  
  
"There will be a luncheon with their majesties and their sons, then Lord Ulube suggested another ride through the forest with him and his hunting group for the afternoon, if it please you, your Highness."  
  
Rain nodded slightly so as not to disturb the maidens as they worked. "And then what for the evening?"  
  
A second lady-in-waiting spoke, this one busy with a damp cloth dipped in rose-leaf water, wiping to get rid of any offending sweat or dirt on her body that would have resulted from the ride to mass.  
  
"A large feast with the noble guests visiting the palace. And Lord Prince Domon requested that you attend an astronomical gazing later on up at Angels' Leap."  
  
"I see. Then, please send a message to both Sir Ulube and my Lord Prince Domon expressing my desire to join them for both events as well as my gratitude for being invited to join."  
  
One of the handmaidens by the name of Ana pulled back from the activity surrounding Rain and bowed before the faux-princess, signaling that she would depart and take on her request. Marie-Louise was in awe. Rain was really quite amazing. She just seemed to adapt to the position of princess naturally. Sure, they had their difficulties, but overall, the whole charade had turned out much better than she had thought. She honestly hadn't expected it to go on for this long when she first suggested it, for she hadn't realized how much time they would be spending in Sauvillia.  
  
And she didn't want to even begin thinking about when it would have to end.  
  
The rest of the maidens finished up their work then bowed similar to Ana, closing the large wooden door behind them. Marie-Louise sighed, and collapsed on Rain's large bed.  
  
"Come on, Marie-Louise, let's fix you up for luncheon. Your hair looks a bit disheveled from that ride today." Rain was ready, brush in one hand, and a set of burgundy cherry wood combs in the other to match her gown of lavender with a plum-colored trim.  
  
"All right," she complied and took a seat on the vanity set's stool, where Rain had just sat moments ago.  
  
The bristles worked their way through her curls, massaging her scalp and untangling the golden sunshine tresses. The room was quiet, both absorbed in their own thoughts when Rain spoke softly.  
  
"Marie-Louise, do you ever, well, feel like maybe we shouldn't be doing this?"  
  
Marie-Louise's brows furrowed, caused in part by Rain's struggling with a particularly difficult knot in her hair. "What do you mean, 'this'?"  
  
"This. This deception: me pretending to be you, you pretending to be me. This."  
  
Marie-Louise looked up at Rain's face reflected in the mirror. She was looking right back at her, hand still wrapped around the ivory brush and paused in her hair. Marie-Louise sent her a confused look.  
  
"Why would I? I mean, it's just a game. Just a foolish game, remember. That's all." She shrugged her shoulders in a casual way, and looked back down at her nails, cleaning out the grime from underneath that had resulted from their ride.  
  
Rain made no reply, just remained silent and stared at her reflection in the mirror, not really recognizing who she was. Her hair curled like that, the golden chains fastened, the expensive veil. She was a stranger to herself.  
  
When she didn't continued brushing, Marie-Louise looked up once again, concerned.  
  
"Rain?" Rain looked back at her. "Is everything okay?"  
  
"Hm? What? Oh!! Ha ha ha, of course." She immediately began brushing her hair again, but her thoughts remained on what she had asked Marie-Louise. If what she said was true, about it just being a game, some innocent game, then why did she feel like she did? Something was making her feel like she was doing an awful thing.  
  
Taking a comb, she pulled back part of Marie-Louise's hair and slid it into place, mimicking her gesture with the next comb.  
  
She hated sneaking around like they were. It wasn't the first time they had teamed up and done something they shouldn't without others knowing. For example, when Marie-Louise got Raymond to teach them to read and write without the King's knowledge. She hadn't felt this way about deceiving the king back then.  
  
So what was making her feel this way? This guilt?  
  
"Say, Rain, have you seen the—oh, nevermind!" Marie-Louise plucked an amethyst bracelet off the vanity table, and slid it onto her wrist. Giving one last glance at the mirror, she bent down to adjust her slippers, then opened the door, revealing a select few handmaidens waiting to accompany them to luncheon.  
  
The serving ladies stepped inside, one picking up a silver velvet cloak for Rain to wear later on in the evening.  
  
"My Lady?" Marie-Louise glanced back at her as she held the door open, carrying her own black cloak draped over her arm.  
  
"Of course. Coming Marie-Louise," she gathered the train of her elegant rose pink gown in her left hand, just enough so that her slippered feet barely showed as she walked.  
  
This guilt. They weren't caught. So why this guilt?

........

"They're rather strange, aren't they? I mean, they act just as though they were equals..."  
  
"I know just what you mean! It's as though neither one has any regard or comprehension of the caste system. The Mersenian princess just doesn't seem to realize that the handmaiden is beneath her..."  
  
"I hear they even share the princess' wardrobe!"  
  
"I can understand if you are close to one of your ladies in waiting, but she gets treated like the princess herself!"  
  
"Well, the princess acts as if she's the one beneath the lady in waiting! And have you seen her hands? No princess should have such rough hands..."  
  
"...Always wears gloves when she can..."  
  
"...Carry on as if they were blood sisters..."  
  
"...Using the same combs..."  
  
"...That boy too!"  
  
"What sort of princess is that close to a stable boy? And address each other by their first names, as if they were companions! Imagine!"  
  
"...People of her ranking!..."  
  
"...Undignified..."  
  
"...Suspicious..."  
  
"...Honestly..."  
  
"...Something just not right about them. I'd be careful if I were dealing with them. Act as though their roles are reversed..."  
  
"Mm hm."  
  
The cluster of the Sauvillian Queen's handmaidens gossiped as they passed down the hall, their skirts swishing down the stone hallways.  
  
A figure stepped out from behind the stone pillars behind them, and watched as they disappeared, the presence going completely unnoticed by the ladies. Little did they know, their verbalized speculations had brought attention to something that others were attempting to carefully conceal.  
  
Until now, it had gone completely unnoticed, for the royalty oftentimes are so absorbed in everything else to see small details, little hints dropped here and there. But no one got as close to the princess as the ladies in waiting. In the privacy of her closet, her defenses were weakened, even if just the slightest bit. And the prying eyes of curious young ladies miss nothing, no possible topic of gossip.  
  
It was this topic of gossip that now surprised the figure that had heard the conversation, and began to arouse doubt in their mind.  
  
It was strange, wasn't it?

........

Darkness had fallen, the crescent moon had risen over the hill top, barely illuminating the courtyard as he walked, following the servant girl that had come to him with a request for his audience after they had returned from Angel's Peak. She led him to the library, and opened the door for him, then shut it closed behind him. He looked around, and saw her seated, head bowed low.  
  
She did not move to look up at him. "Thank you for coming, Lord Kyoji."  
  
"Is something the matter?"  
  
"Yes," she turned tear-filled eyes up at him. "I want this to end. Now."  
  
He stared back at her. "Your majesty, you want it to end?"  
  
"Don't call me 'your majesty'. I am nothing but a lady in waiting. You are a Prince, I should be addressing you in that manner, not the other way around.  
  
"This deception has gone far enough. This guilt, it's eating away at me. I can't lie to people like this. I've begun to, to care for them. I haven't ever had much of a family, or friends, Marie-Louise being an exception. But here, I feel so happy. You and your family took me in, treated me like your own. I've been living a fairytale, pretending it would never end.  
  
"I'm not the Mersenian Princess, he cannot marry me. He cannot love me. Tonight, as I spent time with Lord Domon, I realized it has to end.  
  
"You see, I'm in love with him."

........

1) shrive: church/mass

........

TBC: July 1, 2004

........


	18. Cum Resurget Creatura

Disclaimer: I do not own G Gundam or any of its characters.  
  
A.N.: Thank you so much to those who reviewed. I love you, I love you, I love you! Next one should be up on July 23, 2004. I'm off for a fun weekend. This chapter is dedicated to my brother. Even though he doesn't read my work, I love him dearly. Happy Birthday to him.

I know this chappie's a little shorter than the rest, but the whole requiem thing took me a while. This was actually the hardest one for me to write, because it was more of a filler between main events. It focuses primarily on thoughts of characters and their interactions. It gets rather complicated at the end, but try to imagine everything overlapping like in a movie.

Remember July 23, 2004. Next chapter.

........

THESE FOOLISH GAMES: Chapter 17

........

WARNINGS: religious warning, once again, the religious aspects are not meant to insult anyone or declare a single religion better than another, it is simply to add to the medieval setting as it is a rather quintessential part of the period.

........

He stared back at her. "Your majesty, you want it to end?"  
  
"Don't call me 'your majesty'. I am nothing but a lady in waiting. You are a Prince, I should be addressing you in that manner, not the other way around.  
  
"This deception has gone far enough. This guilt, it's eating away at me. I can't lie to people like this. I've begun to, to care for them. I haven't ever had much of a family, or friends, Marie-Louise being an exception. But here, I feel so happy. You and your family took me in, treated me like your own. I've been living a fairytale, pretending it would never end.  
  
"I'm not the Mersenian Princess, he cannot marry me. He cannot love me. Tonight, as I spent time with Lord Domon, I realized it has to end.  
  
"You see, I'm in love with him."

"In love with him?" he questioned her rather calmly.  
  
She smiled wryly. "Or quickly on my way to being so. But anyway you may construe it, it's wrong. I am not allowed to feel this. Remember what we discussed when you first found out who I was and you asked me to stand up to Lady Allenby? I'm not for toying with hearts. And now that I know what is happening, I can't stay. Please understand. I need to leave here as soon as I can. I can't help you protect Domon from Lady Allenby anymore. I know that that was why you would keep my secret, but even if you have to expose us, I would rather it be that way than to go on making it worse: for everyone involved."  
  
He calmly leaned against the wall, half-hidden in the shadows. "That's very brave of you, for you know the punishment for deception of the royal court and for acting above your status. Beatings and the stocks. And that's aside from any informal sort of castigation you may very well receive."  
  
Rain did know, and she understood the risks she was taking. The incident with Sai Saici a few weeks ago was only the beginning of severe and cruel torture mechanisms. She swallowed nervously, thinking as she had earlier about what would happen if she decided to leave: weighing her options over and over. She had been thinking about her guilt for quite some time now, and was tied between her loyalties to many people: Prince Domon, Lady Marie-Louise, Sir George, Sai Saici, Lord Kyoji. But it was too late to go back now, she made her decision with full knowledge of the consequences.  
  
"However, I don't believe any of that is necessary. It serves no purpose in my opinion. I can understand your motives. Confirm this with the real Mersenian Princess, and then send a messenger first to me that everything is in order. I will then arrange for the three of us to meet and organize your departure for your homeland. After, you will of course have to let the rest of my family know. The rest should be as usual."  
  
He turned, hand on the knob of the door, making as though about to leave, when he paused.  
  
"And Lady Rain,"  
  
She raised her head.  
  
"I will conceal your secret until the end of my days. I would not dream of exposing either of you in such a crude and malicious manner."  
  
The door slammed shut, announcing his departure.

"Thank you," Rain said quietly to the empty room.  
  
So, she was returning to Mersenia. Lord Kyoji had called it her homeland. But was it really? She didn't even know who her family was. For all she knew they could be gypsies just as well as royalty. Her whole life, she was raised with Mersenia as her home. But now, she felt more comfortable here in Sauvillia. Her visit here had made her so happy, so comfortable. For the first time in a long, long time, she could rely on others. She had made friends outside of Marie-Louise. She had more 'family' here in Sauvillia in a couple of weeks than her 21 years in Mersenia. In a way, she felt rather like she was about to leave her home, a place she loved dearly.  
  
The thought of leaving brought neither joy nor repulsion from her. Inside, she felt tired and indifferent. She accepted that this was the best course of action for everyone involved, and this acceptance made her impassive. This was the way it had to be.  
  
There was no other way.  
  
But how would she break it to Marie-Louise??  
  
........  
  
Soft notes floated through the air, the tune soulful and tragic. Each note, skillfully plucked from the shimmering gold harp, combined with the others to create the sound of a flawless Requiem. Knowledgeable hands glided along the strings, back and forth, striking chords with careful and easy measure.  
  
A lilting soprano voice joined the notes in breaking the dark night's stillness.  
  
"Dies irae, dies illa  
  
Solvet saeclum in favilla,  
  
Teste David cum Sibylla.  
  
Quantus tremor est futurus  
  
Quando judex est venturus  
  
Cuncta stricte discussurus."  
  
........  
  
Her feet pattered down the corridor, setting a beat parallel to the sobs she was emitting from her soul. Blindly, she shoved open the doors leading outside, brushing past serving ladies in the hall who sent concerned glances at the back of her distressed figure. The darkness of the early morning outside concealed her easily, for which she was grateful.  
  
Not knowing where to go, or what to do, she simply ran, hands over her face, crumpled in pain. She ran until she made out the sound of a song, and paused. The sobs slowly began to fade away as she stood listening.  
  
A Requiem. (1)  
  
She walked closer to the music in a dazed sort of state, flowing as though the notes had wound a trail from the source to her soul. Rounding a fountain of an angel, she took in the sight before her.  
  
A soft wind blew through the outdoor courtyard, ruffling the hair of the man sitting near the soprano. He closed his eyes, and tilted his head back against his seat, allowing her dulce voce (2) to work its magic over his soul and soothe him. Her nimble fingers continued to run dexterously across her instrument, her voice combining to create pure perfection.  
  
"Judex ergo cum sedebit  
  
Quidquid latet apparebit,  
  
Nil inultum remanebit.  
  
Quid sum miser tunc dicturus,  
  
Quem patronum togaturus,  
  
Cum vix justus sit securus?  
  
Rex tremendae majestatis,  
  
Qui salvandos salvas gratis,  
  
Salve me, fons pietatis."  
  
Her hands halted there, stroking a last note. The man opened his eyes to see what was wrong. After all, that was not the end of the Requiem.  
  
The fingers still remained poised on the golden strings, as though waiting to continue, but her head was turned up from the instrument, violet eyes fixed on her hiding behind the fountain. She moved to set the harp back into its original position and stand in greeting, but before she could remove the weight from her torso, the person signaled for her to not bother.  
  
"Please, Countess Nastasha, I apologize. I should not have been eavesdropping. It's just that you play the requiem so remarkably well."  
  
"I do not mind. If you wish to listen, by all means, please do so. My music is not reserved for a select few."  
  
Baron Gulskii stood up, hand outstreached in an invitation. "Please take a seat, my Lady."  
  
Marie-Louise moved from behind the fountain's statue. Taking his hand, she seated herself in a chair, and relaxed as the Countess continued. Taking Baron Gulskii's actions as an example, she mimicked his position and closed her eyes. Memories from the evening echoed in her mind, voices repeating their words over and over in her mind.  
  
_"We have no choice. We must go. Don't you realize what is happening here?"  
  
"I've never known anyone like you. There is something strange about the way you act. You're so unlike any of the handmaidens I've ever known. You're free-spirited, carefree, yet incredibly kind and graceful."  
_  
Leave?? Why on earth...  
  
..  
  
"Recordare, Jesu pie,  
  
Quod sum causa tuae viae,  
  
Ne me perdas ilia die."  
  
..  
  
_"This isn't a foolish game, Marie-Louise! We're hurting them!!"  
_  
No...No I'm not...  
  
_"I was wondering, Rain..."  
_  
Yes?  
  
_"Toying with their feelings!! It's wrong!"  
_  
Wrong.  
  
..  
  
"Juste judex ultionis  
  
Donum fac remissionis  
  
Ante diem rationis."  
  
..  
  
_"I was wondering, if maybe you..."  
_  
Yes? Yes?  
  
_"If maybe you would consider..."  
  
"You don't belong here. I don't belong here. You're not a lady in waiting, and I'm not a princess. This isn't our world. It's wrong."_  
  
No.  
  
..  
  
"Preces meae non sum dignae,  
  
Sed tu bonus fac benigne,  
  
Ne perenni cremet igne."  
  
..  
  
Tears streamed down her face, marking her cheeks with proof of her shame and conflicting emotions.  
  
Leaving...  
  
_"Would you marry me?"  
_  
..  
  
"Lacrimosa dies ilia  
  
Qua resurget ex favilla  
  
Judicandus homo reus.  
  
Huic ergo parce, Deus,  
  
Pie Jesu Domine,  
  
Dona els requiem."  
  
..  
  
**Wrong.**  
  
........  
  
TBC

........

(1): Requiem: a song or hymn of mourning composed or performed as a memorial to a dead person

(2): dulce voce: sweet voice

The lyrics for the requiem clips I took are translated at the site below from Mozart's Requiem. Yes, I realize Mozart's Requiem wasn't around in the medieval days, but requiems in general were, and while I tried some of the medieval ones, none of them were as expressive as Mozarts. I would have posted the translations here, but that would take up a lot of extra space. I recommend that you check them out though, and at the site, they are side by side latin to english. Very easy to you

Artemis1082


	19. Talk to Me, Dance with Me

Disclaimer: I do not own G Gundam or any of its characters.  
  
A.N.: Thank you thank you thank you thank you to my wonderful, loyal reviewers!!! This chappie's dedicated to Mandy, for being such an awesome friend to me.

Remember August 7, 2004. Next chapter!

........

THESE FOOLISH GAMES: Chapter 18

........

One week and four days. It had been one week and three days since she had spoken to Rain. Almost a fortnight had elapsed since that painful conversation. The only time they saw each other was when she was acting as her handmaiden and helping her dress. Other than that, she had avoided her company by having meals in her own room or even skipping them all together, hiding from anyone that brought up bad memories.

She missed things being the way they were, so easy and carefree between them. They were, after all, the best of companions. But in spite of this longing for their relationship to return to normal, she did not attempt to mend it. The pain she struggled with was her own, not Rain's. And part of this pain stemmed from Rain. She wasn't pointing fingers, it was simply a fact. Even though it was only a small part, it hurt too much to talk about having to return, or the fact that they had made a mistake in switching identities. Besides, if they began to talk about it, it would only lead to the inevitable discussion of the primary source of her suffering.

Unsolicited tears eagerly leapt to her eyes, and she turned away from the balcony view in an attempt to shake them and the thought of him away. However, like a warlock's curse, it remained haunting her both day and night.

She closed the delicate glass and pewter balcony doors on the violet sunset outside, clicking the latch shut, then slid the dark velvet shades into place to block out what remained of daylight from her room. Crossing the room, she stood staring at the back another door, this one wooden and solid. It wasn't the one that connected her to the hall. No, it was the one that joined her room to Rain's.

She lifted a hand, fingers hovering mere inches from the cool silver doorknob. Maybe...she could talk...It might just make things a little easier if she could have her best friend back. Didn't she always feel better when she talked to Rain? Her wisdom somehow made her feel more sure of herself. Like when she was upset over her father not permitting her to go to a feast for when the King of Shalie came to visit. And they had had their differences before. If she went in there, she could make things return to normal!

Her hand moved, fingertips just barely brushing the metal as they fell to her side. She sunk down to the floor. Who was she kidding? Things were so different when you were ten and living in a protected castle only worrying about what brooch to wear to supper. And her quandary with Sir George was not to be compared to with the juvenile memory of when she was forbidden to attend a banquet.

There, she had acknowledged the situation. That had to be a step in the right direction, didn't it?

Tiny saline droplets marked her satin dressing gown. It seemed she would be skipping supper again.

........

Domon stretched his hands over his head and released a yawn of boredom at his slowly progressing game of chess. It was George's turn to move, and he seemed intent on considering every single possible strategy before making his move. That was pretty much how the entire game had gone. His eyes would flicker over the pieces, pausing intermittently as he thought. Occasionally a finger would twitch as he provided a visual movement for whatever pattern he saw. He would mouth silently to himself, running a tongue over his parted lips in anticipation.

Actually, Domon noted with a furrowed brow, George had seemed rather uptight recently. Why hadn't he noticed his best friend had been behaving so peculiarly?

Ah, yes. That was right. A certain Mersenian Princess had been occupying his thoughts. On the night he had asked her to accompany him for stargazing, he had noticed that he was rather taken with Princess Marie- Louise. She was unexpectedly genuine and gracious, always behaving in a manner that was never threatening, yet at the same time, she was no sycophant. Her charm was contagious and she somehow understood Domon better than even George did at times. They simply...clicked. Like it was magic.

Magic. Those eyes that shame the clear azure sky.

Unwittingly, he had sighed those last words as he rested his chin upon his palm. Chibodee, who had just walked into the room and plopped into a seat nearby, sent him a glance that spoke of curiosity mixed with a bit of worry for his sanity. However, Domon was so absorbed in his own thoughts that he did not notice. In fact, he did not break the small grin and far-off gaze until the clattering of George's Queen and his proud announcement woke him.

"Checkmate."

"Hm? What?" Domon stared at the board rather stupidly, not even seeing the fact that he had lost for a couple seconds. "Check—Wait! Wha—What?? Checkmate?!" His smile and dazed expression changed to a dropped jaw and shock. "But, but how?!"

George simply smirked. "My Queen wins. I just get along better with the ladies."

Domon folded his arms in defeat, and let out a dubious sort of snort/laugh. "Oh really? Well, I don't remember meeting your wife."

George's visage altered drastically. "Erm...Well, uh, actually...I've been meaning to speak to you about something."

Chibodee's curiosity was piqued along with Domon's, and he sat up from his leisurely position, now more attentive.

"What is it?" Domon's brows were drawn together once again. George appeared to be struggling with how to express what he wanted to Domon. Surely it couldn't be anything too serious, or else he would already have known, right?

"You see, I was courting a lady-in-waiting rather informally."

There was absolute silence in the room as Domon and Chibodee stared at George. If Domon had looked shocked before when he lost the game, it was nothing compared to his expression now. And Chibodee's look was similar to Domon's, only intensified six-fold.

"And, actually things got pretty serious. This is where things get complicated even more. S-so, I began to think about marriage."

"You mean you already asked her parents?!" Chibodee finally exclaimed, bursting with a need to know.

"She doesn't have any living family, and neither do I. I simply proposed to her. A little over a week ago..."

"Well, and what happened?" Chibodee was quite impatient for the outcome. George's nervous attitude made him even antsier.

"She accepted. Lady Rain and I are going to be married."

"WHAT?!?!" Domon and Chibodee shouted simultaneously.

"I mean, no offense, George," Domon said rather hastily as he attempted to get his bearings. "It's just that all of this is such a huge shock to me. I had no idea. "But it's just great! You have my full blessing!" He stood up and embraced George with a manly clap on the back. "Boy, you must be so excited. Who would have thought you'd be married the first out of all of us, huh? You've got some land, I know, that you can settle down on. If you need more, I'm sure father could arrange it. Wow! Isn't this wonderful, Chibodee?"

Chibodee's usually animated face had turned drastically serious, something very out of character for the jokester. "I'm sorry, George, but I cannot give you my blessing."

Domon frowned at this. What was wrong with Chibodee? "What? Why on Earth not?"

"She is not to be trusted. Nor the Mersenian Princess." I

nsulted, Domon growled at his bluntness. "How dare you—"

Chibodee waved off Domon's threatening appearance. "I'm telling you, something strange is going on between the two. I wasn't really aware of anything until recently when I overheard some of the Queen's handmaidens commenting about their behaviors in the corridors."

"And you're going to believe a bunch of stupid gossiping girls like that?"

"Haven't you ever noticed things about them? They act as though they were sisters, and the Princess is always watching out for Lady Rain. More than necessary, really, especially seeing as how she's a handmaiden. And look at their hands! Marie-Louise always wears gloves. Now why is that? Summer is upon us, and she wears gloves to all functions. The handmaidens comment that she has rough hands that no princess would ever have! Hands that have seen hard work and labor. And Lady Rain's are just the opposite: soft, delicate. Hands that haven't worked for an hour of her life.

"And there's more than just that. But look," his toned calmed down, "I'm just worried about you two. I don't want you to get hurt, all right? I'm still not going to give you my blessing, but do whatever you think is right. I just wanted you to know that something's going on, and I don't want you to rush into this."

With that, he turned on the heel of his brown leather boots and exited. Domon and George remained frozen where they were.

"You don't think that...maybe..." George spoke tentatively.

"I don't know, George. I don't know."

........

Rain rested against the balcony in her room. She had just returned from supper, and once again, Marie-Louise had not been seen. She was worried about her very much. It wasn't as though she expected her news that they would be returning to Mersenia well, but she had never imagined something to this degree. She was fairly certain that her emotional outburst that evening as she ran from the room was tied in somehow to a certain red- haired knight that had captured her fancy. But just how much did she care for him?

Did she really let her feelings carry her away? Did she get so wrapped up in the charade that she forgot who she was? If so, this was not looking to good.

Several times she wanted to talk, but she was afraid that Marie-Louise would not be ready. It was important to give her time, but when would it be enough?

She walked over to their adjoining door, and paused, listening for sounds of Marie-Louise's occupation. Instead, she heard a knock on Marie-Louise's door, and the creaking noise as the true Princess opened it. Muffled voices were heard, one Marie-Louise's, and the other a man's, but who's she could not distinguish. Their conversation was rather short, consisting of the male dominating the conversation or perhaps lecture. The door slammed closed once again, and she listened for a while to the silence.

Her hand gripped the doorknob and turned, pulling open the barrier that divided them. Stepping into the darkened room hesitantly, she called Marie- Louise's name.

A sniffle replied. Then the sound of choking tears. She panicked at the sound and rushed forward, no longer hesitant. Marie-Louise covered her face with her hands, sobs shaking her tiny frame.

"Marie-Louise, who was that? What's going on? Please, talk to me!! It's been so long, and I know you're in pain. I just don't know how to help if I don't know what's happening."

Marie-Louise looked up into her concerned eyes, and threw her arms around her. She buried her face into her friend's shoulder.

"I just don't know what to do anymore, Rain! I'm so confused. I hurt so much inside, I don't know if I can bear it! You were right from the beginning, this whole thing is a mistake!"

Rain made calming noises, and the pair sat down upon the bed. "There, now. How about you start by telling me who was at the door, and we'll take it from there, hm?"

Marie-Louise nodded, and breathed deeply as she prepared to tell all. "The man at the door was Prince Chibodee..."

........

TBC


	20. Goodbye

Disclaimer: I do not own G Gundam or any of its characters

.........

A.N.: Thanks to my beloved reviewers, I'm sorry that this is a little choppy, but I had work all day and my computer's been acting up. The earliest I could upload this chap was today, thanks to my grandma. It's very lacking in dialogue, but I hope it will do. I'm sorry it's short again, but my little cousins accidentally deleted part of it, so I hope to re-write that and tack it onto the beginning of the next chapter. I'm really really sorry. I only hope it turns out all right.

Next chapter will be up by August 19. School's starting up soon, so we'll see how it goes from there. I've been working on refining the next couple of chapters, so I hope to have it done soon.

.........

These Foolish Games: Chapter 19

.........

Goodbye  
I never want to see you again  
Goodbye  
I don't want to be your friend

So long  
Now we've reached the end  
Time for me to turn that bend  
When time has run away  
And there's no need for me to stay  
And lose myself to you  
And be abused by you  
I don't need the pain  
From your mind games  
When you try them again  
I won't be there for them to work  
Anymore  
........

The sunshine beaming down from the sky on that hot summer afternoon glinted off Lord General Ulube's silver mask, creating a slightly irritating glare, something his vision had grown accustomed to over time. Lacking a true route, he simply meandered about the emerald grounds of the Sauvillian castle, the soft grass below absorbing his footfalls.

So far, his plans had been working out fairly well. His two fellow co-conspirators were both still willing to go through with his procedure. Lady Allenby, actually, was more than willing. She was the most zealous of the pair, her desire to gain power through her position as the Sauvillian Queen the sole driving force for her actions.

Despite her continued attempts to appeal to the interests of the prince, however, Domon's affections remained fixated on the sole heir to the Mersenian throne, Lady Princess Marie-Louise. Ulube couldn't understand how the prince who hated all the princesses that his father threw at him didn't hate this one. It seemed strange, and almost conveniently ironic that he fall for the most influential princess there was.

Initially, when he discovered how his and Duchess Allenby's endeavors to seduce Marie-Louise and Domon, respectively, were simply in vain, he grew increasingly annoyed and frustrated. He tried to make his pseudo romantic intentions more obvious, yet he knew that Marie-Louise was not interested in anyone except for that certain hot-headed and foolish Sauvillian prince.

He had been afraid that Marie-Louise's affections would interfere with his plans for revenge against the Sauvillian King. After all, he originally needed the princess's affections for himself so that he would be able to marry her. Yet with this unexpectedly wonderful change, he saw an even greater manner of achieving revenge. Sure, he was betraying Lady Allenby and the other schemer in the process, but they were both simply means to an end. Puppets that he manipulated to achieve success.

Duchess Allenby was extremely cold-hearted at times and verbalized threats, but they were empty. He had read her aura, he knew that she was incapable of murdering either Domon or Marie-Louise. In fact, he doubted that she would murder anyone unless thoroughly provoked under rather unusual and extreme circumstances. From this, he deduced that she would not approve of his altered plans, and therefore did not inform her of them.

Then there was the second conspirator. While Lady Allenby's decision was made out of jealousy and a desire for power, the 'silent' partner's motives lay instead in the area of revenge, similar to Ulube's own. Once again, however, he knew by reading the man's aura that he would protest his plans.

It had been rather reckless of him to even suggest the idea to the second partner on the eve of the banquet, especially with this knowledge. Oh well, no real harm had been done. The man's role was more supportive than anything major, and his fear of being publicly exposed was enough to keep him quiet. After all, he had a kingdom to look after.

He had long since began walking back towards the main castle grounds, and was now passing through the famous Sauvillian gardens. The sun had started its descent, causing the shadows to elongate and stretch out before him. It was nearing time for supper, yet he had time to spare.

As he paused to admire the elegant rose bush displays, a slightly frantic aura began to approach. He recognized it as one of the handmaidens that attended to the Princess Marie-Louise. It was one of her own, Rain, he believed was her name.

As she hurriedly turned around the corner, she nearly ran into him, releasing a surprised "Oh!"

He helped steady her as she stumbled, holding onto her arm in support.

"Careful, m'lady. No need to rush. You must be confused: the dining hall is in the opposite direction."

"Actually, I'm not heading towards the dining hall. Rather I am on my way to the stables."

"The stables? For what?"

She freed her arm from his grasp and straightened her gown. "I'm going to deliever a message to the hired hands there to prepare a carriage for the day after tomorrow."

Ulube cocked an eyebrow at this. "Oh? Is your Princess planning on going for a ride?"

"I suppose you could say that. You see, a few days ago we received permission from the King and Queen," she looked up at him through wisps of golden bangs. "Tomorrow we are departing for Mersenia."

Ulube's eyes widened in obvious surprise.

The maiden clamped a hand over her mouth. "Oh please! No one is supposed to know. Promise that you will not tell anyone else. The Princess wished to keep it quiet to avoid sad farewells."

"I see. Do not let me further detain you then. Goodbye." He turned quickly, his heel crushing a fallen lavender rose petal beneath his boot. With newfound determination, he walked towards the castle.

This was going to make things decidedly more complicated. How on Earth would he accomplish his revenge now? He hadn't anticipated this turn in events, and it left him with only one possibility.

He would have to make his move. And fast.

........

There. That was the last of gowns that needed to be packed. With this, Rain plopped down on top of the large trunk she had just locked shut.

She released a sigh, and glanced around the room one last time to check for anything that may have been left. All that remained was the gown she intended to wear tomorrow's journey, a brush to unknot her hair in the morning, and her slippers.

Half-heartedly she contemplated going to dinner, before deciding against it. She really didn't want to confront anyone if she could help it.

When she had approached the King and Queen with their plans to depart in a few days, she had requested that there be no formal farewell ceremony. Furthermore, she asked that they keep their departure unknown to as many as possible to avoid painful goodbyes.

Maybe this had been cowardly of her to ask for this. If Domon knew about their desire to leave, he would begin asking questions: ones she knew that she could not answer. Or maybe she couldn't stand to think about what she would do if Domon were to ask her to stay.

Whatever her reasons for this, she had made her decision and it was for the best. She realized this when Marie-Louise had told her about Lord Prince Chibodee's suspicions. He had nothing concrete, nor any intention of exposing them unless it posed as a potential threat to his friends' wellbeing. In other words: George's and Domon's increasing affection for the pair.

Another thing of surprise that night had been the fact that Marie-Louise accepted Sir George's proposal. While Marie-Louise herself couldn't explain why she acted so irrationally, Rain knew that it was most likely a combination of emotions and surprise that drove her to the impetuous decision.

That night had been extremely rough on everyone. Rain hated having the duty of advising Marie-Louise in this situation, but she knew that she had to go back on her original decision and decline Sir George's offer.

Though Marie-Louise did not share any of the particulars after she completed the taxing mission, Rain understood that it had been heartbreakingly difficult. She returned after a considerable amount of time had passed, tears once again staining her gown and streaming down her face.

Neither of them slept at all that night, and from the looks of it in the morning, neither had Sir George. Princes Domon and Chibodee looked rather grave in the morning, indicating that they had received the news about the broken off engagement. Things had been rather awkward since that, and the result had been everyone avoiding everyone else. Luckily, both parties desired to keep the situation unknown to all others to prevent even further embarrassment.

Rain shook her head, and rose from the trunk. It didn't help her any to review the goings on of the past couple of days like this. All she was doing was torturing herself with more and more painful memories.

She crossed the room to the solitary velvet settee positioned to one side of her bed. Lying back in it, she closed her eyes and relaxed. It was awfully early for sleeping, and she hadn't intended to do so, for she wished to wait for Marie-Louise's return at the very least. But her exhausted body won out in the end, and she drifted off into a long, black, dreamless sleep. It was only interrupted by the knock on her door in the morning to announce dawn had just broken, and the carriage waited to take them back home.

Marie-Louise joined her in the hallway as the servants came to carry their trunks outside. She managed a small smile, and followed after the trunks. The only people there to see them off were the Queen's handmaidens, who delivered a message from the King and Queen about how they had been very blessed to spend so much time with them, and how they wished they would visit again soon.

Even after the message had been given, both Rain and Marie-Louise waited, as if expecting more. It was foolish, for Domon and George most likely did not even know about their going away. Yet it couldn't be helped. There was one small part inside that still clung to the hope that things would work out perfectly in the end. When nothing else was spoken, Rain climbed into the carriage with Marie-Louise behind.

Before shutting the carriage door, Marie-Louise paused one last time, and looked up at the castle, perhaps anticipating to see Sir George running after her, to stop her from leaving him forever. He would grab her around the waist and draw her down from the carriage steps, pull her into his arms, and hold onto her so tightly she could scarcely breathe. He'd kiss her, beg her to stay, tell her that he could not imagine living without her, and that he knew that she felt the same.

But no such thing occurred. All that was heard was the quiet chirping of birds as they began to rouse from their own slumber to greet the rising sun.

And so, with that, she shut the door behind her. There would be no more glances back.

........

TBC

........

Oh, P.S.- I'm going to start up with the personal responses to reviews next chapter. Sorry, i got behind!


	21. Can I Change Your Mind?

Disclaimer: I do not own G Gundam or any of its characters.

A.N.: Oh my goodness. I am so sorry about the promised update timing. I didn't even realize that that was the date I had put down. I meant for it to be this Thursday, because the day I said I would update by was my move-in day. And since I've been out of town, I didn't have time to set up my computer yet, so I've been without internet for a while. If it hadn't been for my random re-reading of the chapter, I never would have know. But I would like to thank you all for not screaming at me in e-mails and reviews to update. That was very kind of you.

Nice long chappie for you, special for my great reviewers. Thanks so much!! And please heed my warning.

Next chapter will be up by September 9, 2004. This time, it's the right date. Enjoy!

Bits of George's speak were inspired by Laurell K. Hamilton's novels, particularly Obsidian Butterfly. I wish I knew the exact quotes and page numbers, but I don't, and I don't have the books or time to look for them. I'll just put little marks by the ones I sort of paraphrased.

........

WARNING: Graphic violent descriptions. The PG-13 rating is here for a reason.

........

These Foolish Games: Chapter 20

.......

And you won't let go

While I ignore, that we both felt like this

Before it starts to show

So if I had a chance

Would you let me know

.

And if the answer is no

Can I change your mind

.

We're all the same

And love is blind

The sun is gone

Before it shines

.

And I said if the answer is no

Can I change your mind

........

BAM!!

The heavy oak door guarding the bedchamber flew open, slamming into the stone wall with a resounding clamor that echoed down the still corridor. Prince Domon determinedly marched into the room, his leather boots swiftly crossing the room to the bed that lay opposite the entrance. He yanked back the velveteen bed curtains to reveal a seamlessly made bed, the pillows arranged fashionably, the sheets tucked neatly under the mattress.

Growling, he turned irately away from the bed and stormed towards the various wardrobes, armoires, and vanity tables, yanking open drawers and cabinets, searching for traces. For evidence that she wasn't really gone. That she hadn't left him behind.

His fingers scrambled over the open vanity drawers, then he threw them closed in frustrated defeat. For a moment, he sat dejectedly on the stool, his bare shoulder rising and falling as his increased breathing slowly returned to normal.

Clattering footsteps rapidly approached the chamber, and Domon didn't need to lift his bowed head to know it was the figures of Prince Chibodee and Sir George that stood in the doorway.

"Why? Why on Earth would she leave like that? It simply doesn't make sense." He turned his face towards the duo for some answer, but their faces were lacking in reply, only surprise showed clearly in their widened eyes.

George seemed to regain some sense of reality, and he shook his head as he, too, crossed the room, his orange hair glittering as it caught the early morning sunlight streaming in from the windows.

"I don't know," was the only response he could offer.

Chibodee ran a hand through his still bedraggled hair. "They're really gone," his voice one of disbelief. "I thought the handmaidens had been mistaken somehow when they came with breakfast this morning."

George nodded in agreement. "Yes, I thought the same. Yet I could feel a sort of dread at the possibility. Perhaps it was that it seemed too farfetched for them to invent. Either way, I felt I had to see for certain."

A temporary silence fell over the occupants of the room, allowing sounds of warm life to be heard outside as the members of the castle began to rise and start the day.

"Are you going after them?"

Domon remained still, arm resting on the vanity table, head bowed once again, utterly unresponsive and showing no surprise at the question he had already been asking himself.

George strode to the glass and pewter doors, opening them up to invite the wind to swirl and dance inside. He placed a hand on the inside of the doorframe as he stood just on the borderline between the room and the balcony outdoors. Looking out, he could see across the lands, out of the borders of the castle, the rest of the kingdom stretching onward until it met the sky at the horizon.

He closed his eyes. "I can see them riding away. The road they chose is wet still with dew droplets from the evening. The coachmen not yet fully awake and rubbing their eyes as they guide the team of horses. The sun barely risen, throwing its red and golden rays out onto their carriage. And inside are two young ladies. Two young ladies who are resolute in their decision to leave in this manner.

"This was something they had planned for some time. Why they chose not to tell us or not to say goodbye, not one of us knows. But they did it for a reason, and I shall respect their wishes."

"Even if it hurts to do so? Even if every part of you screams to run after them?" Domon's voice came out soft and abnormally gentle.

"Yes, even if it hurts." George pulled the glass doors shut, clicking the latch into place, and turning back around to face the room. "Especially if it hurts. If you truly love someone, you will sacrifice anything and everything for their happiness. I still love Lady Rain and harbor no ill feelings toward her. She knows this, there is no doubt in my mind. Yet she chose to cancel our engagement rather abruptly. I would be lying if I said I did not see this departure coming. I was surprised, true, but I anticipated that they would not be spending much longer here in Sauvillia. I simply didn't know that it would be so soon."

George walked back to the door of the room where Chibodee still stood, both men in breeches and boots, their state of undress reflecting the urgency and shock of the early announcement. He made to leave with Chibodee just ahead of him down the hallway, when his hand paused on the door handle.

"I made my intentions clear to Lady Rain. She know that I love her, and made her decision based on it. Can you say the same for Lady Princess Marie-Louise?"

Domon looked up at him, his eyebrows coming together in a confused frown. "What are you trying to imply?"

"Lady Rain knows that I would gladly start a life with her, that she could have me and my love for the rest of her life. For some reason, she chose a life without me. I cannot say why, but I cannot and will not hold that choice against her. I trust her judgment, for she understands our relationship. But Marie-Louise does not. I don't know if it would make any difference if you told her, but wouldn't you rather risk a bit of dignity for something this important?"

"And just what am I supposed to tell her?"

George's lips curved up in the corners, producing a sad sort of smile. "That you love her, of course."

Domon didn't speak, but his eyes widened just a bit, indicating his astonishment.

"You are a brave man in many ways, Prince Domon. You are a great warrior, and passionately speak your mind, which does have a tendency to get you in trouble at times. Yet you are afraid of many things. You fear ruling a kingdom should something happen to your brother, God bless him and protect him from harm. While you have great experience on the battlefield, guiding a kingdom is quite different from guiding a band of soldiers. You fear the weaknesses that exist inside of you. Not just your potential failure, but love as well. You fear this love that you have for Princess Marie-Louise. Don't be afraid of love, Domon. Embrace it. It is the greatest gift one can receive. You fear the things you cannot control, and love is one of those things.

"A life lived in fear is a life half lived (1). You will never truly be alive if you are always hesitating. One day, you may be very old and think back on all the things that you should have said or done and wondered what would have come of it all. Would you have been happier if you had tried harder to obtain that happiness? In the end, you are the only person you will be able to blame for your discontent in life.

"I am not trying to say that love will make everything perfect. Love is a feeling you have for someone, but no matter how deep that love is, it is impossible to feel love for them from dawn to dusk every day of your life. There will be times you argue and disagree, these are inevitable and a quintessential part of human relationships. However, true love is more of a decision. A decision you make based upon your feelings for another person. You decide that while you do not always 'feel' love for them, or even feel frustrated or angry with them, you still care for them more deeply than anything else. This choice, or knowledge, that you will continue to love them in the midst of hardships of all sorts, even when you not feel the passion of early love, is what true love is. It is almost as though there is a string that binds your hearts together as one. Love, in some sort of twisted way, takes away part of your freedom as a sacrifice. You find that you are not longer merely a single person, but half of a couple (2). You no longer act on your own behalf, but act for both yourself and your beloved. You protect yourself and your other half. To act any other way would be to risk losing this love.

"So you have to decide for yourself, Domon. What are you going to fight for and what would you die defending? Will you risk losing your love?"

........

The sun was nearly vertical in the sky, and they had not yet reached the boarder of the Sauvillian kingdom to pass into Mersenia. Rain gazed out of the carriage as they bumped along the rough trail, hand fiddling with her quintessential moon pendant around her neck. She and Marie-Louise would have to trade their outfits sometime soon, for it would take a bit longer in a jarring ride such as this.

She glanced over at the young princess napping in the opposite corner, her head leaning against the plush maroon padding of the inside of the coach. While she had shed no tears since they had left, Rain knew how taxing the whole experience must have been for her. She had never had to make a difficult choice like this. As the princess, she was naïve and sheltered from these sorts of impediments in life. Rain was proud that she had dealt with it so well, with the pride an older sister has for the brave and mature behavior of her younger sibling. She couldn't have asked for more from Marie-Louise.

Vaguely, she wondered just where in Sauvillia they were. Looking out her window once more, she saw that there were no houses or signs of life. Just pure, uninterrupted nature, spreading on for miles and miles, as far as the eye can see. It was beautiful and so peaceful outside. It made her feel claustrophobic and want to run out of the cramped carriage, just run until she fell exhausted to the padding of soft green grass.

She was thingking about it so hard that she began to imagine the coach slowing to a halt. Wait. That wasn't just her imagination. She pulled on the window tab, sliding the glass down so she could stick her head out. What she saw ahead of them was so shocking, she drew in a sharp breath, and shook the slumbering Marie-Louise.

"Mmm..." was the only semi-coherent sound she made, followed by a trail of incoherent mumbling under her breath.

Rain tried again, this tie succeeding with more force.

Marie-Louise rubbed her eyes lazily and looked at Rain's more panicked expressin. "What's happening? Why have we stopped?"

"Take a look out the window and see."

"Wha—" Marie-Louise trailed off as she looked out. "Oh my...Rain, what is he doing here?"

Rain shook her head. "I don't know."

"Do you suppose he's come for you? I mean, you're the only reason he would be out here."

The coachmen came to the door, opening it and announcing, "My lady, you have a guest who wishes to speak with you. He rode all this way to catch up with us."

"I see. Very well, help me out, please." Rain held her hand out to the man, and stepped from the carriage to the ground.

Before her, General Ulube dismounted from his black steed, feet landing with a dull thump. He walked from the small band of men behind him, his black cape swirling about him in a mystical way. "My Lady Marie-Louise, you left so suddenly this morning, completely without explaination. I worried that you may have been abducted by a stranger."

"Do not fear, my lord, no such thing has happened to me. I have not been kidnapped."

"Yet."

A strange smile grew across his face, sending shivers up Rain's spine. His eyes seemed to harden, grow cold and dead. He reached out a black gloved hand and held it out in front of him, palm up, eyes connecting with the footmen just behind her. Words she could not make sense of poured from his mouth and his hand suddenly tightened, as though gripping the air in a sharp movement. She heard gasps behind her, and the footmen had fallen to the ground in a helpless pile, grabbing at their throats until they fell to unconciousness.

Horrified, she whirled back around to face Lord Ulube, fear clearly shown on her face as he continued to smile, hand now to his side. She and Marie-Louise were alone now, only Lord Ulube and his company were there.

She glanced up at the faces of his men, and recognized one.

"The King of Shalie..." she whispered.

"That's right, my lady. He, too, is a follower of mine. Ah, perhaps that was poorly worded. Forgive me, my lord. Would co-conspirator be more suitable for you? Or perhaps financial backer, yes, that's about right. How else could I afford my own army and all their weapons? And of course, being a king and supposedly having a truce with Sauvilla, it would bad for relations if his traitorous dealings were known. So his role is not one that requires much action."

The mustached king kept his face blank, refusing eye contact with Rain. The tension in the air was so thick, Rain could scarcely breathe. Her pulse raced inside of her, throbbing in her head and ears with a dull ache, heart beating against her chest like a caged bird. Her fingers tingled with anticipation, and her breath was shallow and fast.

"Enough of that." Ulube motioned with a gloved hand for one of his subordinates. "Bring out the handmaiden from the coach."

The soldier looked confused. "What for, my lord? Why not just leave her here? We only need the princess."

"Additional ransom. This way we will get both Prince Domon and the Rose Knight, Sir George. With both their loved ones held captive, they will be certain to demand a full scale war. With just Princess Marie-Louise, we may get our war, but we could just get a rescue mission. With both, it increases our chances. Besides, I have someone else in mind to deliver the message to them about what happened. They'll know where to find me, with my troops readied for battle."

The soldier dismounted and went to pull Marie-Louise from the carriage. She had been listening to the conversation, and would have run if she had any chance of escaping. But the men were on horseback, and no matter how fast she was on foot, she stood no chance of outrunning them.

She writhed against the man's hold on her upper arm, and looked rebelliously up at General Ishikawa.

He laughed at her expression and sarcastically replied, "My lady, why so upset? Surely you do not disapprove of my desire for revenge simply because I wish to destroy the Sauvillian Kingdom."

She refused to answer him, just continued to remain silent and glare at him, her eyes expressing her hatred for him.

"Very well, let us not delay. I wish for the ladies to be locked in my castle by nightfall, so you must make haste. Take Lady Rain on your horse," he said speaking to the soldier as he mounted his own stallion. "And King Mikamura," he turned in his saddle to face the Shalian King, "would you be so kind as to allow the fair Princess to ride with you? I would love to have her with me, but I have a meeting arrange with another acquaintance of mine, a certain Duchess Allenby."

Rain's head whipped around to face him, shock once again on her face. "You mean..." she trailed off.

Ulube smiled. "Yes, that's right. She wants the position of Queen very badly. She does not yet know about my intentions for the war, so she was rather confused this morning when I told her that I was putting my plan into place. She was really going to be there just to distract Domon from you, so you could focus on me. Unfortunately, it was not enough, so kidnapping you to start a large scale war was the next logical step. I now have a greater purpose for her, she will be the one to lure Domon and his men to my stronghold."

He pulled the reins into his hands. "I will see you this evening, then, Princess." With that, he turned his horse with a flash of ebony mane, and rode off.

One of the other soldiers dismounted and gripped Rain's arm. "My lady, would you please mount now." It was more of a command than a question, so Rain complied. There was no way she could escape the band of trained soldiers on horseback.

She felt his strong hands lift her up until she was securely seated behind the King of Shalie, and she wrapped her arms around his torso so she would not fall off when he urged his horse to an easy walk.

The band had gone on for quiet sometime, the soldiers talking amongst themselves, laughing and telling crude jokes. Every once in a while, Rain would glance back to make sure that Marie-Louise was all right.

King Mikamura had not spoken to her, nor looked at her during the entire ride. He apparently did not want to talk to her about his choices, and perhaps this was out of guilt. But it made no difference to her, and she still had her questions she wanted answered.

"Why?" she breathed softly, asking the question he must have know she was thinking of. "I thought you were friends, you have treaties and negotiations between your countries have gone so well..."

Silence stretched between them like a barrier, and she continued to wait for a response, but none came. She knew that he had heard her, and was beginning to believe he was just going to ignore her for the rest of the trip when he spoke suddenly.

"Have you ever felt love before?"

Rain drew in a slow breath. "Yes," she replied calmly.

"So you know the joys of it. But you also know the pains."

"Yes, I do."

"Have you ever experienced the death of someone you loved?"

"I've felt the pain of separation, of knowing you cannot be together."

He shook his gray head. "That's not the same. Not even close. Even if you are forbidden to see each other, you know they are alive, somewhere on this Earth. You can still physically see them. With death, you have no guarantees. Are they in heaven? Are they in hell? Or perhaps none of these."

"You are not Christian?"

"I do not know what I am. Death has caused me to question my beliefs. Why would God kill my family, have them slaughtered before my eyes, and let King Kasshu's entire family survive?"

Rain gasped, and he heard her intake of breath at his announcement. "Yes. I watched helplessly as my wife was murdered. She ran from the castle when Sauvillian managed to enter the castle gates. Though she was far away, I could she held our child in her arms, her handmaiden beside her with a bundle of clothes. They both hurried toward the river, so they would cross and hide deep in the forest. I thought she was safe, but they both came back out from the forest when more of Sauvillia's forces appeared behind them.

His voice sounded empty, haunted, as though he had nightmares about what had happened for years and years. "I saw what would happen. I ran for her, blade in hand, as fast as I could. But I couldn't make it fast enough. They didn't just kill her, they mutilated her. One soldier rode in fast and caught her in the back with a thrown battle axe. She dropped the baby on the riverbank, but didn't collapse yet. She stood still, slightly hunched over, the axe sticking out of her back in a sickly grotesque manner, blood dripping down in a steady flow.

"The next slashed her stomach open with his sword. But that wasn't enough. He then pulled a dagger out and jammed it up her rib cage. He jerked it right, left, slashing her innocent heart into a bloody mess, shredding her lungs like they were as delicate as gossamer. I watched, horrified, as she collapsed into the river face first. No sooner had I seen her fall dead when a third man took the life of my child. With a morning star, he pounded the child's head, smashing the soft skull of the newborn with a single blow.

"By the time I got there, all the men were gone before I could extract my revenge against them for their brutal murder. They left my wife there, and I turned her over, looking into her empty, lifeless eyes. There was a hole in her chest underneath the gown, an axe in her back. I pulled the axe out. I didn't belong there on her beautiful body. Even more blood oozed from the wound. There was blood all over her chest, spots splattered on her face and crusting in her hair. I sat there in the red water, in the middle of all of her blood, holding her and crying, alone. I just sat and held her, because I couldn't hold my child. All that was left on the ground was a mess of white brains, bits of bone, and blood. Blood was everywhere."

He paused to take in a breath. "Have you ever seen a morning star before?"

Rain fought back the wave after wave of nausea that had hit her as she heard him describe the event with each monstrous detail. Swallowing and taking a deep breath, she managed a breathy "Yes."

"Have you seen a babe before?"

"Yes," she whispered again.

"Then you can imagine what a lethal weapon like that would do to something like a child's skull. A morning star is capable of crushing a full-fledged human's skull. And a baby, a tiny baby whose head is maybe half its size, and so soft at that young age..." he shook his head. "What did my family do to deserve to die like that? My blessed wife, who could do no wrong, sliced up into a scarlet mess, my baby's skull crushed into a wet puddle. Both innocents. Why should they die, and I live? I was the one at fault. They did not deserve to die like that."

A long pause stretched out between them again, and Rain was grateful for the chance to gather her bearings after the tragic and repulsive tale. Just when she thought it was over, though, he started up again.

"They found the handmaiden a little while later, a bit farther down the river with the clothes scattered about her. She had long silver hairs gripped between her fingers and palm. I suppose she had the chance to put up a bit of a fight before they, too, slaughtered her."

"Please," Rain begged, "please, no more."

King Mikamura held still, then nodded. The rest of the trip to General Ulube's fortress was in complete silence. And Rain was grateful. She had enough of answers to her questions for now. She just needed to focus on not passing out for now.

.......

TBC

........

(1): from the movie Strictly Ballroom

(2): from Laurell K. Hamilton

........ 


	22. Stairway to Heaven

Disclaimer: I do not own G Gundam or any of its characters.

A.N.: Hey guys, I'm really sorry about not updating on time, even though I set the dates and promise to have them ready by then. The truth is, I just can't keep up with the 2 week intervals all the time. College is tough, and my classes are a lot harder than last year.. So that's where my priorities are. I'll try to keep the once-every-two-weeks updates, but I just can't promise that it's going to happen.

THIS DOES NOT MEAN I AM DROPPING THIS FIC. Please don't misunderstand me. I love this fic, and have great ideas for it and it's nearing the end, I'm just having trouble adjusting to my classwork right now, and I don't want to make more promises I'm just going to end up breaking.

Another topic was brought to my attention once again in a recent disturbing review, that of my story's resemblance to another G-Gundam fic. The first time I just brushed it aside and didn't deal with it, but the fact that it's come up again makes me worry that perhaps I was wrong to do so. While I only was trying not to seem like I was pointing fingers, I realize that to ignore it would seem to be admitting my guilt. Many others may have the same concerns, and they need to be addressed.

I'm not going to mention names, but just please check the dates of when the stories were first published before you arrive at any erroneous conclusions, lest you act in a reckless manner and judge others wrongly. This entire story and its plot came from me. I, and I alone, came up with this original idea, without plagiarizing or deriving it from another similar story. Only the characters are not mine, as seen in the disclaimer above. Like any form of art, it was influenced by a great many things that have touched me on a personal level (movies, art, music, books, history, architecture, etc.), but if I refer to something, I make it a point to give credit where credit is due.

........

WARNING: PG-13 rating applies; religious tone, you know the drill with that by now I hope.

........

These Foolish Games: Chapter 21

........

Dear lady, can you hear the wind blow, and did you know

Your stairway lies on the whispering wind.

And as we wind on down the road

Our shadows taller than our soul.

There walks a lady we all know

.

Who shines white light and wants to show

.

How everything still turns to gold.

And if you listen very hard

The tune will come to you at last.

When all are one and one is all

To be a rock and not to roll.

And she's buying a stairway to heaven.

.......

She did not faint after listening to King Mikamura's tale after all, and was rather proud of herself for not doing so. They had spent the long remainder of the ride in silence, and even the guards trailing behind them with Marie-Louise quieted down eventually as they ran out of jokes.

When they arrived at General Ulube's impressively large fortress, it was nearly sundown. She and Marie-Louise were escorted to the uppermost chamber in a tall, sinister-looking tower conjoined to the main building with a single darkened hall. And here she sat, drumming her fingers against the stained wood of her seat. King Mikamura had left them in the hands of the soldier that Marie-Louise rode with.

The soldier had led them down the dreary hallway, and into the room just inside a single steel doorway. Instructing them to sit, he remained in the room with two other officers, and an additional pair just outside the barred door. With this many guards, the girls hardly stood a chance of escaping on their own. It seemed that Ulube and his minions would not underestimate them. While this worked against them, Rain couldn't help but feel a tiny bit flattered.

The room was damp and ill-lit, the torches casting flickering shadows upon the icy stone walls. Even though it was just now nearing the end of summer, the weather was chilly for this season. When the sun disappeared behind the hills at the end of each day, the climate grew significantly cooler, and Rain shivered in this tower that seemed to have rarely felt the warmth of sunlight. There were no windows in the large, circular room: only the door they had entered through and a winding staircase that disappeared from her sight as it went up past the ceiling level and into the darkness beyond.

Absentmindedly she wondered how long they would be kept waiting, and just what exactly they were waiting for, though she wasn't sure she wanted to know.

Maybe an hour or so passed in silence: her and Marie-Louise sitting, and the soldiers standing on their guard. Marie-Louise had drifted off to sleep a while ago, head leaning back against the wall in a rather uncomfortable position, but obviously not enough to prevent her somnolence. Rain attempted to remain vigilant and alert, unwilling to trust the men in their room. Even though they, too, seemed rather relaxed and slumped to the ground as they dozed off every now and then, the one left in charge did not. He closed his eyes, but Rain knew better than to believe him asleep in his upright position, or that he was letting his guard down.

She stifled a yawn, and told herself that falling asleep while being held captive was terrible. Ignoring the protests of her sore body from the day of riding and all the overwhelming events that took place, she straightened up in her chair, preoccupying herself with counting the dark droplets of water that fell from an overhead origin due to the collected moisture and lack of circulation.

She reached 35 before she yawned again. Another 26 passed and a third yawn. At 18 she slouched down in her chair. 9 and her head leaned back against the wall. 4: eyes fluttered open and closed. 1 tiny droplet echoed and...darkness

.......

Lady Allenby stood beside her elegant mare, the cool evening wind whipping about her, causing her turquoise tresses to flutter. From the hilltop in the forest, she had a clear view of the cathedral standing tall and proud in the village below. The setting sun's dying rays glittered against the stained glass, the reflections a swirl of color. The black shadows cast behind it stretched out long, a testament to the promise of nightfall rapidly approaching. Small lights began to appear scattered throughout the village as its members prepared to arm themselves against the darkness.

The flea-bitten grey at her side nickered softly, and tossed her head, ears pressed flat in a clear state of agitation. She tugged against the grip Allenby had on the reins, and skittered about, scuffing up the decaying leaves beneath their feet. Turning away from the sight below, Allenby's eyes came upon the approaching figure she had been expecting. General Ulube.

He dismounted from his black steed, footsteps crushing the dead leaves beneath his boots, sword clinking against his side, cloak fanning out behind him.

"Duchess Allenby, I am glad that you came to meet me."

Allenby frowned. "No need for formalities, Ulube. What's going on? You left without explanation this morning. The princess left, so what plan are you putting in motion? I can have Domon, you can have Marie-Louise, everything's as you wanted. So why come back?"

Ulube grinned, and brushed a few stray hairs back from his face. "Lady Allenby, you really are too trusting."

Her frown deepened. "Wha-," she left the question unfinished.

A chuckle erupted from Ulube's throat. "Wooing the princess was simply a means to achieving a greater purpose, as was your distracting Domon. However, it soon became apparent that neither one of us was gaining any ground in that area, and I changed tactics to still achieve my goal."

"And just what was this -greater purpose- you have?"

"I want revenge against the Sauvillian King. Marrying Marie-Louise would give me the power and resources necessary to wage full-on war against the kingdom. However, due to my recent benefactor, marrying her is no longer required. The tie between the princess and Domon will be enough."

"I don't see what this has to do with me. Why don't you get to the point and stop rubbing the rejection in my face." She crossed her arms across her chest, pulling her silvery-grey cloak closer around her chilled figure. There was hardly any light left, and she was having difficulty reading his facial expressions.

"I kidnapped the princess and her handmaiden. With them as ransom, I will lure Domon and George into a war and murder the young Sauvillian Prince."

The statement was so matter-of-fact that Allenby felt the color drain from her face and she began to feel faint. "But, you mean...No." she was about to brush it off as a joke, then thought better of it. "Murder?"

"Yes. And you're going to be the one to bring Domon to my fortress."

Allenby stumbled back in shock. "But, that will mean, I'll be delivering him to his death..."

"Hm, yes I suppose it does," he replied disturbingly casual.

"I just don't think...I love him! Why would you ask me to do such a thing?"

"Because you don't have a choice. You either help me kill Domon, or I kill you."

Her eyes were wide with horror and fear, she didn't know what to do. "But..." a pause. "B-but..." she stammered.

Ulube lifted a gloved hand to gesture in the air with a care-free manner. "He doesn't love you, you know. He never did. He loves the princess, not you. Besides, you never really cared about him in the first place, you only wanted the crown." He eyed her meaningfully, "Remember?"

Hearing it like that sounded so harsh. Guilt welled up inside her. How could she have been so heartless? Was she really that cruel? Surely not. But...everything Ulube had said was true. Never once had she thought about Domon's happiness. Only her own.

So if what he said was true, if she really didn't care about anything and anyone but herself, then she would do Ulube's bidding to keep her life.

There had been a time when she had joy and fulfillment in life, when she cared about others. But with the passing of her entire family due to disease, she became calloused and hard. It was difficult for a woman to live a solitary life.

She retained her independence, yet it became obvious that she would need to marry to live the life she desired. Having no source of income except for her serfs, she could hardly keep her family castle together or the family cemetery. So she began raising taxes on her land and accumulating all the wealth she could to promote her status. Marrying above her rank was her only hope, and Domon was that man who would help her fulfill it.

Her dream to maintain her family castle and care for her family's graves. Somewhere along the line she had grown ruthless and strayed from her dream. How had this happened?

"I see," she lowered her head, ashamed as she came face to face with the truth. "This is what I have become."

Placing a slippered foot into the stirrup, she mounted placing a leg on either side of the mare and pulled on her gloves, gathering the reins after she had done so. Ulube mimicked her actions.

"So, are you ready to accept your mission?" he drew his horse in a circle, preparing to leave.

She drew in a shaky breath. "I have decided my fate. Mother, father, please. Forgive me for my transgressions."

And with that, she let out a loud shout, startling Ulube and confusing his own horse. She whirled her mare about, riding fast down the hill, sending up a silent pray as she fled.

'Our Father, who art in heaven...'

Branches from the forest snagged and ripped at her clothing, cutting her face with small gashes. She leaned back to steady herself as the mare sped between rocks and trees. The pounding of hooves filled her ears, and mirrored her heart's thumping in her chest. She was unable to hear anything else, but knew that Ulube and his black stallion rode behind them, chasing them through the night.

'Hallowed be thy name, thy kingdom come, thy will be done...'

She did not slow as the reached the town, but rather encouraged her mare faster by slapping the reins against the horse's neck. Casting a frightened glance behind her, she saw Ulube bearing down on her, hunting her just as the darkness hunted the sunlight: chasing it until it was extinguished, dead and gone. Shouting at the surprised villagers to move, she rode until she set her eyes upon her destination.

'On Earth as it tis in heaven.'

The cathedral.

'Give us this day our daily bread'

She galloped straight up the steps, the mare stumbling and struggling to reach the top as she leaped. The clamor of the hooves against stone rang in the courtyard in front of the cathedral. Allenby dismounted at the doors and frantically began beating on the large wooden barriers.

'And forgive us our trespasses...'

One word came from her mouth, and in it she put all her strength and desperation.

"SANCTUARY!" she screamed. Her voice came frantic and strained, and echoed throughout the courtyard. Sparing another glance, Ulube was already riding up the steps, closing in on her with every passing second.

She released a high shriek, and ran from door to door, pounding desperately. Over and over, she screamed "SANCTUARY! Dear Lord, SANCTUARY!"

The harsh, brutal wind tore at her clothing and hair. Darkness concealed her surroundings, and as she scurried about the corner she slipped on an unseen step and stumbled down several stairs, bruising her body and hit her head on the corner of one of the icy stones.

A moment of confusion came upon her as a result of the stun from her fall, but it lasted only a moment, until the glittering of silver drew her panic back upon her as she saw Ulube's mask in all the dark.

"Schving!" a metal sword was drawn from its sheath, the silver shimmering paralleling that of the mask.

On hands and feet, she crab-walked backwards a ways, than threw herself back up on her feet, her head swirling from the sudden rush of blood to her head. She crawled up the steps, eyes wide and crying tears of fear and helplessness. She threw her body against the doors, hands slapping desperately at the wood as she raised her head to the heavens for hope.

"SANCTUARRRR...AHHH!!!" a final scream pierced the silence of the still night, and a dull thump signaled the end. The wild whinnying of a horse was heard, and the thundering clatter of its hooves trailed off into the distance.

Curious villagers slowly came from their homes. The night cast shadows on a large shape slumped against the doors, veiling it from recognition. However, gleaming lanterns of those who drew near revealed glimpses of dark blood trickled down the steps in a steady flow, staining the steps. One drop, two drops, three.

Forgive us our trespasses...

.......

Plink!

Rain jerked back away at the sound of the splashing droplets. How long had she been asleep? It was impossible to tell in this windowless room that held no sense of time. Glancing around, she saw things remained exactly as they had been before she had drifted off. Except...

That one soldier stood to the side of the partially opened door, talking in a hushed tone to whoever was out there. Then he backed away, allowing General Ulube and King Mikamura to enter.

"Good Evening, ladies," greeted Ulube. He strode with a certain comfort into the room, and approached them. "I hope your stay here has been pleasant so far. What do you think of my home? A rather charming place, isn't it?"

"I don't think charming does it justice," replied Marie-Louise as she rubbed sleep from the corners of her eyes.

Ulube laughed. "Come, let me show you to your permanent rooms upstairs. I suppose that you'll be wanting to rest a bit more after your tiring journey. We will all need to be at our best for the events to come. My lord King, you soldiers, come along. The ladies need to be escorted."

The troupe journeyed up the slick stone steps that wound about the perimeter of the tower, climbing up into unforeseen darkness. They passed various wooden doorways on their hike up, but entered none.

Rain felt something brush against her hand, and realized that it was Marie-Louise's. She was scared. Rain discreetly linked her fingers with the young princess to help comfort her best friend, not to mention herself.

After what seemed like climbing a never ending trail of steps, they arrived at the door meant for them. It was a generic wooden door just like the rest, and the soldiers filed to either side of it. Ulube stepped forward and swung it open.

They were ushered inside, and Ulube took a torch from one of the soldiers, lighting the other torches inside, providing some light into the room. Rain glanced around, and noted that this room contained two narrow slits in the walls that acted as windows. Ones like these were often used by archers in battles so they could shoot through the openings, but they were narrow to shield them from enemy arrows.

The dank room reeked of something rancid and musty, and Rain noted a pile of straw in the center. As she drew up beside Ulube, she surveyed the mound. Well, at least the hay was fresh. Observing the room a bit more she realized that there was only a single wooden stool. Therefore she reasoned that they were to sleep in the straw. No warm feather beds like at the Sauvillian Castle, but sleeping in hay was not something foreign to the handmaiden.

"Make yourselves comfortable. This will be your home for a while, so take your time in acquainting yourselves with your surroundings. And the views from the windows are really quite lovely in the daylight," Ulube said. He turned toward Rain, and traced a finger along her jaw. "Dream sweet dreams of me tonight, my dear princess," his voice rumbled quietly in his throat. Rain jerked back from his touch, and his lips curved into a grin.

He walked to the door, took one last look at Rain, and shut it closed behind him. The click of a lock falling into place was heard, as well as the guards settling into their seats outside the door. Rain stared at the door for a moment, then turned back to Marie-Louise. The younger woman had fallen down into the mound of straw, and propped herself up on her elbows, looking up to Rain.

Rain felt her face begin to soften and crumple around her eyebrows as she laid down beside Marie-Louise. She hugged her into an embrace, both frightened and lost.

"Do you think they'll come, Rain? I can't make up my mind whether I would be more relieved if they came or if they didn't. If they come, General Ishikawa will do everything in his power to murder them. But if they don't, what's going to happen to us?"

Rain had no answer to help Marie-Louise, she was just as confused as the princess, so she let the silence serve as her response. She pulled at the folded blankets at their feet, and covered both of their bodies up.

"Let's get some sleep, now, all right? We'll worry about everything else tomorrow, after we've rested and had time to clear our thoughts."

.......

TBC


	23. Point of No Return

Disclaimer: I do not own G Gundam or any of its characters.

A.N.: Oh my gosh, I am so sorry to all the readers of this fic. Thank you for not screaming at me, but also for not forgetting me and all your encouragement. It took me a while to get this chapter, and when I did, my computer broke, had to send it in, problems with the files, thought this chapter and all my work was deleted, but got lucky, and here it is! I promise this story's gonna be finished up soon. Don't worry, it's my baby, and I love it, so we're gonna keep going. Probably next chapter up in 2-3 weeks. Forgive me, but the second wave of midterms and papers is upon me. I'll do my best, and let me know if there are still fans out there reading! Opinions and comments, whether by review or e-mail, are most appreciated.

I apologize for the shortness in length, but I want to make sure that people are still reading before I spend too much time and write too much. If I get 15 reviews by next Friday, I'll do a special post (up by Saturday) including a part with Domon and George. If not, it'll be up in the 2-3 weeks as said before.

P.S.- My friend Mina has done some fan art for this fic, so if anyone would like to see, I can e-mail you a scan of her sketches. Or, if any of you talented authors is also gifted artistically, we would love to see what you've got as well. Feel free to e-mail me or send me link!

0101010101010101

WARNING: PG-13 rating applies; religious themes, you know the drill with that by now I hope.

0101010101010101

These Foolish Games: Chapter 22

0101010101010101

Past the point of no return

No backward glances

The games we've played till now are at an end . . .

Past all thought of "if" or "when"

No use resisting

Abandon thought, and let the dream descend . . .

What raging fire shall flood the soul?

What rich desire unlocks its door?

What sweet seduction lies before us?

Past the point of no return

The final threshold

What warm, unspoken secrets will we learn?

Beyond the point of no return . . .

0101010101010101

Plink!

Father Xavier bowed as he swung the golden incense thurible in one hand and held the rest of the long, shimmering chain in the other. The rhythmic metallic beating of the chain against the thurible resounded in the candle-lit great hall of the admirable stone cathedral as he completed his circle. Returning to where he had begun, he paused and bowed low to the ground for a final time.

The table was set up in the middle of the aisle, and moonlight streamed into the room from the stained glass clerestory windows high above, causing the smoky haze that circled the table to glow in shades of yellow, lavender, azure, green, and rosy pink. Flickering candles from the chandeliers above and torches lining the sides illuminated the pale gossamer shroud covering the body on the table.

The father raised himself up, gestured to Mother Anastasia who was standing off to the side with folded hands, and handed the thurible to her. He sighed, running a hand through his thinning white hair as they walked back through the transept and into the sacristy through a door behind the elevated marble altar. There, Mother Anastasia removed the cover from the bowl of the thurible and extracted the burning coals inside with tongs.

"I only wish we knew who she was."

Father Xavier looked at Mother Anastasia as he washed his hands in the icy water basin on the counter before him.

She glanced up from her cleaning as she spoke. "So we could notify her loved ones."

Father Xavier nodded grimly. "Yes. It is quite a shame. Let us preserve the body for a short while, then if it is not claimed by family nor friend, we shall give it a proper resting place." He shook the water off his hands and patted them against the cloth covering his slightly plump frame.

Mother Anastasia finished cleaning the thurible and hung it in its proper place. She smoothed her conservative black habit and turned back to Father Xavier as they walked back out of the sacristy and down the steps from the altar.

"Sister Brigid is here now along with Sisters Elizabeth and Lucretia. They will place more rushes around so as to conceal the odor and pray over the body until the next shift in two hours time."

"Thank you Mother Anastasia. I apologize for waking the convent at this late hour, but the circumstances were most unusual."

She nodded in understanding. "Of course. The poor girl was in horrible shape. We cleaned and wrapped the wound, and Sister Sarah sewed the gown back up to preserve the lady's appearance."

They walked down the aisle and paused by the young lady's still body. Her face was blurred through the shimmering diaphanous sheet. Her curling aqua tresses peaked out from underneath, and Mother Anastasia gently lifted the shroud to politely tuck them back under. She folded her hands and sighed, "To think of someone doing such a ghastly deed to so young a soul. And on the steps of Pitié Cathedral." She shook her head. "Tres terrible."

"We can only hope that she is someplace better, with the Lord. Perhaps he took her away from the demons afflicting her here on Earth so as to give her a rest in paradise."

Mother Anastasia whispered a prayer, and when she was done, Father Xavier turned back to her.

"Brother Seitt and I will take care of the mess outside the cathedral. Please see if you can get some water and a rag for me."

Mother Anastasia shook her head. "That is not necessary, I can clean the steps and the door. You will need your rest for tomorrow's early mass, and Brother Seitt is busy tending to his fellow monks in the infirmary. There is no need to disturb him, given what little rest he manages to receive."

He smiled sadly, noting the resolution in her eyes. Ever since his collapse a few years ago, Mother Anastasia had taken extra good care of him, even though so much time had passed since the incident. Whenever he would protest, she would only insist more. She was such a kind and unselfish woman: a true servant of the Lord.

Father Xavier patted his old friend on the back. "I will see you in the morning, then."

Mother Anastasia nodded and watched him retire from the cathedral. She turned to face the wooden doors that stretched high above at the end of the center aisle. She needed to cleanse the mess that was outside the church doors. She had taken a vow years ago to do just that, but she had never known it would also include a literal meaning.

0101010101010101

Sunlight streamed in through the narrow window, glaring onto Marie-Louise's sleeping face. Her eyes fluttered open, squinting in the morning light. Putting a hand up in front of her face to block the sun, she sat up the pile of straw and looked around.

Rain was all ready up, standing at a second window, leaning against the wall, her arms folded over her pink gown. She turned around and faced Marie-Louise with a sad smile on her face.

"'Morning," she said as she walked toward the real Mersenian princess.

Marie-Louise stood up and sighed, "What are we doing? We've been waiting here for nearly a week, cooped up in this room. Meals three times a day, never seeing anyone, hearing anything. What does General Ulube want from us?"

Rain shook her head. "I don't know."

"Money?" Marie-Louise suggested.

"A man as decorated as Lord Ishikawa doesn't need more money. Or fame."

"What about revenge?"

"Revenge? Against who? Your father? He has no connection to General Ulube."

"Hm, you're right. He doesn't. Ulube is from the Sauvillian army. I could understand some sort of connection with the tragic Sauvillian-Shalian war, since it was then that he lost his career." Marie-Louise plopped down in the straw. "Why would he team up with the King of Shalie? They were on opposite sides during the war. General Ulube is Sauvillian."

"Yes, however they have a common enemy now." Rain glanced up at Marie-Louise. "The Sauvillian government, particularly Prince Domon and his family. The war caused many tragedies, and neither of them has quite forgotten the wrongs."

"So why are we here? Mersenia was not involved in the war, we took a neutral stance!"

"Bait, my dear." General Ulube's voice echoed in the near-empty room. His hand gripped the doorknob, and the other gestured for the soldiers to enter in behind him. "The trap has been sprung, your darlings Prince Domon and Sir George are on the move with their troops, ready for the challenge of war. The whole of the Sauvillian army will be upon our doorstep within one week's time. And now we must go wait for our prey."

Speaking to the guards, "Bind their hands with the rope. Tightly!" He shouted with a growl. "We will moved them to the underground labyrinthine dungeon. They will be more difficult to find down there. I have worked too hard for too long to take any risks now."

A sinister grimace crossed his face underneath the glittering mask.

"It is much too close to the end. I will have my revenge before the week is through."

0101010101010101

TBC.


End file.
